


Games We Play

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Angst, BDSM, Canonical Character Death, Dom/sub relationship, Drama, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Non Consensual, Sexual Assault, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Toy Play, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 86,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>AN 1:</b> Written for the 2011 <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/"></a><b>spn_j2_bigbang</b>.<br/><b>AN 2:</b> This is a controversial fic - you've been warned!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AN 1:** Written for the 2011 [](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/)**spn_j2_bigbang**.  
>  **AN 2:** This is a controversial fic - you've been warned!

 

**Fic title:** Games We Play  
 **Author name:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist name:** [](http://bumerbmw.livejournal.com/profile)[**bumerbmw**](http://bumerbmw.livejournal.com/)  
 **Betas:** [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[**jodean80**](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/) and [](http://glimmerella.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glimmerella.livejournal.com/)**glimmerella**  
 **Genre:** J2, RPS, Slash  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen; Misha/Steve; Jeffrey/Jim/Jared and other pairings  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 86 545  
 **Warnings:** Abduction, Angst, BDSM, Character death (minor), Dom/sub relationships, Drama, Dub-Con, Explicit m/m sex, Hurt/comfort, Language, Masturbation, Non-con, Sexual assault, Spanking, Threesome, Toy!play, Trauma, Violence  
 **Summary:** This is a story about love; control – learning to live a life you never thought off. It’s about being shoved into a relationship that you have no knowledge off and don’t know the rules. It’s expected of you to submit at a single touch; to know when to remain silent – when to beg for release.

It’s about putting your trust into a man whom you don’t know, so that you can be taken apart and then be put back together again with the aim of selling you to your true Masters.

This is the story of Jared Padalecki; a special order for the Dom pair of Jim Beaver and Jeffrey Dean Morgan and valued at ten million dollars. Jared was kidnapped by Jensen Ackles and his company whose business it is to supply newly trained subs for an ever growing market of Doms and in that one moment Jared’s whole life is turned on its head with no way of escape. Not only does he have to deal with his own health issues as a diabetic but he has to put his trust in a total stranger who’s green eyes haunts him in his dreams.

This is also the story of Jensen Ackles who has the duty to train this newly obtained sub, to break him into the perfect sub; but fate steps in – as well as betrayal and even though Jensen knows that the Dom partnership of Jim and Jeffrey would take good care of Jared, was he willing to part with the spirited Jared or will Jared become Jensen’s own perfect sub?

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view%C2%A4t=gamesweplaywidecopy-1-1.jpg)

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partone-1.jpg)

“Last on the list… Jared Padalecki,” Jensen said as he referred his team to the file in front of each member.

“The Golden Goose,” Misha replied and the rest of the team laughed out loud.

“Correct,” Jensen replied. He was the head of a very successful international company that supplied doms all over the world with new subs, neatly broken in to the specifications of their new masters.

Jensen’s team consisted of four other members. Misha Collins was his second in command and more than one sub made the mistake of trying to play him, only to discover Misha’s dark side.

Christian Kane was the hard-ass of the group. He did everything to the letter and held the firm belief that rules must be obeyed at all times.

Chad Michael Murray was the newest member and the so-called Dark Horse. He liked things rough and had to be reined in by the rest of the team on more than one occasion.

The last member was Steve Carlson. He was the tech guru of the group and responsible for getting all of the information they needed on their new targets. He was not an active dom and would only come out to play once in a while.

Jensen turned his attention to Steve. “Are you sure he’s got no support system or any friends that will miss him?”

Steve nodded his head. “Jared’s parents were killed in a car crash when he was five years old. Since then, he’s been in the system including seven foster homes up to the age of twelve when he ran away. After that, I’ve got nothing on him until he popped back into society at age eighteen. From what I’ve seen of him I would say he lived on the streets. He will be a tough one to take down and I have to wish you good luck, Jensen, because this one will be hard to break.”

Jensen made no reply but turned the page to stare at the latest photo of Jared. “What about relationships?”

“He is bi, although it’s not a well known fact. He’s the silent type. No one knows the _real_ Jared,” Steve concluded as he used his fingers as quotation marks on the word _real_.

“Last relationship?” Jensen did not want a possible lover crawling out of the woodwork to start asking questions. There was too much riding on this deal to let something like that happen.

“No relationships. He uses street hookers for relief, never using the same whore – male or female – more than once.”

“I hope the last time he topped he enjoyed it, because that was the last time, ever.” Chad said and laughed at his own crude joke.

“Job?” Jensen continued. They were all used to Chad’s jokes so he didn’t even lift an eyebrow at the comment.

“He’s night shift manager at a small coffee shop about two blocks from his single room apartment. I’ve managed to obtain samples of his handwriting and his resignation letter will be found the morning after we’ve snatched him up. The same goes for the notice giving up his apartment.” Steve normally thought of everything, but this time he took extra care in all of his preparation. Jared was worth ten million dollars. He’d been bought by a dom partnership, that wanted the company to snatch him up for them and Jensen to personally break him in and mold him into the perfect sub.

“How are we extracting him?” Misha asked.

“Except _very carefully_?” Steve asked and smiled at Misha. They’d been in a relationship for more than two years. “I’ve suggested to Jensen that we use a tranquilizer on him. It would be the best way to bring him down since we’re not sure how violent he could become. We know he’s strong and has good stamina.”

Everyone nodded their heads. It sounded like the best plan.

“When’re we rolling out?” Christian spoke up for the first time.

“Aside from Jared, we’re getting another seven new pets. I want them all gathered up, sedated and ready to be moved to the base before we pick up Jared. I want to make sure that when we get to the base he’s still out cold. Should he turn out to be a problem, we can deal with him better there then on a plane or the road.”

Jensen looked at his team and waited to see if they had any questions. He knew, hell, they all knew that what they were doing was illegal and that they would spend the rest of their lives behind bars if their operation was blown open.  
So far, there had been no problems. Not that Jensen ever thought there would be. They’d been doing this for more than four years and all of their subs were still very happy with their doms.

“You’re all aware of the fact that Jared will be my sole responsibility when it comes to training, rewards and punishment sessions. I don’t want him to get confused between the different styles. If I’m not available, Misha will take care of him.” Jensen knew his team was aware of this special arrangement but he had to bring it to their attention again. Neither Jim Beaver nor Jeff Morgan would be impressed if their specific instructions were not adhered to.

“What about team play?” Chad smirked. He loved team play sessions.

“He’ll partake in that. It would be the only time he would be allowed to have any contact with any other person.” Jensen answered and closed the file in front of him. “Okay people, let’s hit the sack. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for all of us and I want us to be extra sharp,” he said before he stood up and left the boardroom.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared sighed as he stretched out to his full height. The cold weather had made the coffee shop extra busy and he was glad that this long night has finally ended. He rubbed the back of his neck and for the umpteenth time that evening, looked through the shop’s front window. He had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen, the hair on his neck kept on standing on end.

He knew that there was something wrong. He lived too long on the streets to ignore that feeling. The one and only time he ignored it nearly cost him his life. Without thinking about it, he dragged his fingers across the deep scar that was situated just above his heart. He’d learned his lesson the hard way.

Making sure the display sign’s light was on, Jared pulled the shop’s door closed behind him. He locked up carefully and slipped into the night. He cursed himself for staying at the shop so long after he put the _Closed_ sign up, but he had to finish the sketch he was working on. Thinking of his sketches made him smile. It was the one thing in his life that kept him sane. Once upon a time, he dreamt of going to college, obtaining an art degree and touring through France. Now he realized his dream would never be fulfilled and he’d made peace with it.

Thinking of his sketches made him forget about the unease he felt just moments before in the shop and he unintentionally dropped his guard. When he looked up he saw the two figures approaching from the front and groaned in frustration. He really did not want to fight, not tonight. He checked the straps of his backpack, making sure his sketches were secured on his back and that he had his hands free. Apparently, he had a few lessons to hand out. He frowned as he tried to make out from only their silhouettes if it was some of the street gang members of the neighborhood, but they didn’t look familiar.

As the distance between them decreased, Jared raised his hands in mock surrender. “Listen guys, I’ve got nothing for you. Why don’t you just let me pass and we can all be on our merry way?”

Jared frowned as the one on the left answered. “You’re _just_ what we want, don’t worry, Pet.” Jared cursed as the man raised his hand and Jared could clearly make out the outline of a firearm. He had no place to hide. The only protection was an industrial waste bin at least five yards behind him and he was not prepared to turn his back on these two goons. Seeing that only one of the thugs was armed, Jared took immediate action and sprinted forward. Jared knew that if he wanted to survive this night he had to take the man with the gun out first. He did not hesitate, but ran forward at top speed and shouldered his way into the man, lifting him clear of his feet and sending him sprawling hard over the grimed filled street.

He knew he only had a few more seconds to take care of this thug before the second one would come into play. The moment the guy landed on the ground, Jared kicked out. Having lived on the streets, he knew only one way to fight – and that entailed fighting dirty. He’d never killed a man but knew if push came to shove he would do it in a heartbeat.

Jared heard his boot connecting with the man’s face and he kicked again. This time there was the very recognizable sound of bone breaking and Jared hoped it was the man’s jaw. He kicked again, the man had curled away from him but it didn’t matter to Jared as he lashed out and kept on kicking, getting in more kicks to the head and a few good body hits.

Jared turned and blocked sharply with his arms as the second man attacked him. If there were time to smile, Jared would have. This one was street smart. He had a street fighting style and Jared knew he had to be careful. The man kept on attacking, not once backing down but then Jared frowned as the man backed off for the first time, circling Jared. It didn’t make sense; he was circling himself into a corner making it easy for Jared to get away. Before Jared could get the opportunity to turn and flee the man attacked again, driving Jared towards the mouth of the alleyway.

Later on Jared had to agree the plan was executed brilliantly. He only became aware of the other men when they were on top of him. He was attacked from three sides and although he did his best and even got in a few extra hits, he was overpowered within seconds. He started to panic the moment he was pressed down onto the ground. Someone was holding down his legs while another was straddling his hips, immobilizing him.

He could hear voices, they sounded hurried and one also sounded extremely pissed. Jared kept struggling and didn’t even think of obeying the orders given to him to calm down. He had to get out of this and he had to do it now. The pissed off voice was asking for something and Jared frowned. He could not understand what he was shouting for and for one moment the weight on his lower back shifted and Jared bucked up. He managed to turn himself halfway before the pissed off voice was back and once again he was pinned down, unable to move.

The moment he heard the voice say something about a syringe he felt an adrenalin boost kicking in and with the remaining strength left in him he tried to fight his assailants off. This time he did manage to dislodge the man on his back but then something sharp was placed against his neck and he felt the needle piercing his skin and for the first time since the ambush started, Jared screamed. He could feel the drug start to work immediately. His own limbs betrayed him, getting heavy, his eyes refusing to stay open and just before he lost all contact with the conscious world around him he heard the pissed off voice again, but this time it was soothing, telling him that everything would be all right. Then, there was only darkness.

oo-0-oo

  
Steve looked out of the black van parked in the shadows. They’d been stalking Jared for the past three hours and they would be taking Jared down in the next ten minutes. He himself would enter the shop immediately after Jared left, placing the fraudulent letter, indicating Jared’s resignation and where the shop keys could be picked up.

He had to hand it to the younger man. It was clear to Steve that Jared was on edge. It made him believe even more that Jared did indeed grow up on the street. They would have to be ready for anything. Steve looked over to where Jensen was seated next to him. “This one is going to be hard.”

Jensen nodded slowly. He also made the same assumptions as Steve. They had to be on the top of their game. Jensen pressed his finger to his earpiece as he made contact with Chad and Chris. They were already stationed in an alley, Chad armed with the tranquilizer gun to take Jared out. For the first time Jensen wondered if one gun would be enough.

“Chad, you and Chris must be careful. He’s very alert; don’t let him get the drop on you,” Jensen ordered.

“Yeah, we won’t. It’s not the first time we’ve done this you know,” Chad’s voice sounded through the comm’s system.

Jensen sighed but did not reply. He was in no mood to argue with Chad. He turned his attention back to Steve. “Do we have any other tranqs here?”

Steve nodded. “Yes, look in the first aid kit. There’s still a vial left from the last time we needed it.”

Jensen nodded and reached for the kit. He had a feeling they were going to need this. He took out the sedative and made sure that it has not expired before drawing the syringe full. He tapped it on the side and made sure the air trapped inside was out before placing the cap on the needle again.

Steve arched him eyebrow when he saw what Jensen was doing. “You expecting trouble?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “I just have this feeling.” He did not need to elaborate any further. He knew Steve understood him.

As Jared exited the store, Jensen made contact with Chad and Chris again. “He’s heading out. Be prepared.”

As Jared turned the corner, Steve got out of the van and Jensen slid into the driver’s seat. Steve would ride shotgun as soon as he got back from planting the letter. The moment Steve got into the van Jensen slowly drove the van around to where Jared would be exiting the alleyway and stopped around the corner.

Misha had already opened the sliding door to the van and was poised get out and help load Jared into the moment Jared was sedated.

“He’s here.” It was Chris’s voice over the comm and Jensen tensed up. He had a really bad feeling about this. He rolled his eyes as Chad openly challenged Jared, but when he heard Chris swearing all hell broke loose.

By the time Jensen rounded the corner Chris was already circling Jared, forcing him in Jensen’s direction. Jensen could see that Jared was tiring and he sent up a silent prayer. At least something was going their way.

Jared never stood a chance as Chris charged at him while both Misha and Steve attacked him at the same time, bringing him to the ground. Jensen was impressed. Even with Steve seated on top of Jared he managed to buck him off. Jensen was angry as hell. He did not want Jared to be injured in any way, but he also knew they had to incapacitate Jared and they had to do it quickly.

Jensen barked orders as he withdrew the syringe from his pocket. With Steve and Misha holding Jared down Jensen managed to plunge the needle into Jared’s neck. The way Jared screamed chilled Jensen to the bone. He reached out and as the drug entered Jared’s bloodstream he placed a comforting hand on Jared’s back and soothed the younger man. Only when he was sure that Jared was unconscious did he stop talking softly and lifted his gaze to the rest of his team.

“What the fuck happened?” He growled. Chad was still lying on the ground. It was clear that he had sustained some serious injuries. Not waiting for an answer, he made his way over to Chad. Chris was already attending to him.

“How does he look?” Jensen asked. He needed to know what was going on. They had to get out of there, and soon.

“He took a few good kicks to the back of his head. His nose is broken and I’ve got the feeling his jaw as well,” Chris said, assessing his friend. He eased Chad’s shirt up and grimaced. “You can add a few cracked ribs to that as well. Fuck, he’s going to hurt like hell.”

“Christian, what the fuck happened? Why the hell did Chad not shoot the tranq?” Jensen wondered, dragging his hands nervously through his short cropped hair.

“The fucking thing jammed. Even before Chad could think of reloading, Jared was on top of him. Shit, that boy can fight,” Chris conceded with note of praise in his voice.

“What do you mean the gun jammed? Did you not check it out before?” Jensen was getting angry again. This was a rookie mistake, one they could not afford.

“Yeah, we did. Don’t know what happened,” Chris answered. He could understand Jensen’s anger. This mistake could have cost them greatly.

“Get Chad into the van as well. We’ll check him out at the airport. Make sure Jared is bound tightly. The sedative he’s got in him is not nearly as strong as the tranq. He’ll be awake before we get to the base.” Jensen walked over to where Jared lay.

“Is he all right?” Jensen asked Misha.

“Looks like it. Some bruises maybe, but other than that I can see no other injuries.”

“We need to get moving!” Steve called out. “A call came through on the police scanner, a unit has been sent out to check on a noise disturbance.”

Jensen nodded. “Load them and let’s move out.”

oo-0-oo

  
Jared became aware of his surroundings as he felt himself swaying from side to side, as if being lulled to sleep. He struggled to open his eyes and tried to think back on why he apparently decided to drink himself into a stupor. Jared tried to bring his hands to his face and groaned as he could not manage to do so. He frowned. What was going on?

“He’s starting to wake up, Jensen,” Misha called out as he saw Jared getting restless where he was strapped down and laid out on the floor of the van. They were about half an hour away from the base.

Jensen moved over to where Jared was lying on the floor and dragged his hands through Jared’s long bangs. Jared was already blindfolded; it would only be taken off once all their pets were settled into their new environment.

Jensen used the same soothing voice as before. Although Jared was not even fully conscious, his training already started. He had to get to know Jensen’s voice. The tone would be a clear indication to him of what to expect in the future.

“You’re safe, Jared, don’t worry. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Just stay calm for a while and I’ll explain everything.” Jensen kept on repeating the same words over and over as he saw Jared became more aware of his surroundings. He considered sedating Jared again but he did not want to do that. He needed the young man to adapt to his new environment as soon as possible; keeping him drugged would not help towards that.

Jared moaned as his limbs refused to work with what his brain was telling them to do. He could not understand why it stayed dark even when he knew he had his eyes open. He used a bit more force to get his arms to obey his command. He was becoming more agitated and then his last memories came to the front and he started to scream.

“What the fuck!” Steve yelled as Jared’s voice sounded through the van.

Jensen did the only thing he could do at that moment. Although Jared was securely strapped into a straightjacket and would not be able to hurt himself, Jensen pulled Jared up to his chest and placed his arms around Jared’s struggling body. “Calm down, Jared. You’re safe, Pet. Just calm down.” He combed his hands through Jared’s hair hoping that it would soothe Jared.

He cussed as Jared started to tremble against him. Jared was not calming down he was in a state of panic. In fact, it looked more and more like a full blown panic attack.

The moment Jared remembered what occurred in the alleyway he started to scream. He hoped that someone would hear him and would be able to rescue him. He could feel the arms that surrounded him and he could hear the voice talking to him, but his brain did not want to recognize the fact that he might be safe. Jared could feel his chest tightening. It felt to him as if his chest was pushed into his spine. He started to wheeze and tried to take air into his lungs but nothing seemed to be working. He could feel his throat contracting, refusing to let in any air. He started to struggle harder. He needed air; his body trembled, giving into the lack of oxygen.

“Steve, stop this fucking van!” Jensen ordered, loosening the buckles that kept Jared strapped into the straightjacket. He was glad to see that Misha started to help him. The moment he got rid of the jacket, Jensen pulled Jared up against his chest again, tilting Jared’s head back. It sounded to him as if Jared’s airway was shut and he knew he had to keep Jared’s airway open. He kept on talking to Jared, rubbing circles of comfort over his naked torso and looked on in angst at Jared struggling to get air into his lungs.

As Misha handed Jensen the portable oxygen, he grabbed the small tank and mask and hooked it over Jared’s nose and mouth. “Come on Jared, deep breaths. Come on, I know you can do it. Just take it easy, everything’s going to be all right.” Jensen did not release his hold over Jared, nor did he stop rubbing circles on Jared’s torso.

Slowly but surely he could feel Jared relaxing against him. He was taking deeper breaths, not trembling as he did a few minutes ago. When Jensen felt Jared relax against him, he himself relaxed. It looked like the worst of the attack was over. Jensen moved away from Jared to let the man lie down and he gently maneuvered him until he was lying on his side, arm stretched atop of his head, taking care that shock does not set in after this attack. Jensen removed the blindfold, lifted Jared’s eyelid and sighed. It was clear that Jared had passed out. He only hoped that Jared remained like this for the reminder of the trip.

Jared felt like he was thirteen years old again, having his first panic attack. That day, he saw death for the first time. He could feel himself being drawn upright and then lowered again and some of the pressure over his chest disappeared. It was however, no remedy for a full blown panic attack. He wished he could die or just past out; he could not get rid of the tightening feeling over his chest. He was about to give up hope when something was placed over his mouth and nose and he could breathe again. He could feel his heart rate slowing down and he took some deep breaths. Jared could still hear the same soothing voice as before and he felt safe. He was so tired and gave himself over to the beauty of darkness as it descended like a blanket over him.

“What the fuck was that?” Misha asked. He has never seen anything like that before.

“Full blown panic attack. Steve, I thought you said he had no medical problems?” Jensen sounded gruff.

Steve shook his head. “His medicals are clean. No mention of any panic attacks or any medication used.”

“This is fucked up. I need to let Jim and Jeff know about this.” Jensen talked to himself as Steve started the van and they continued on their way back to home base. He wanted to check Jared out himself and then he had to start Jared’s training as the perfect sub for his future doms.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen looked at Jared as Jared slept on the narrow cot. Jared was placed in the sleeping quarters he would share with the other seven new subs until it was time for Jared to be moved into Jensen’s rooms.

Jensen could not help but to smile at that thought. He knew that it would be a challenge if he had to judge things by the way Jared put up a fight. Jensen knew in the end he would be able to break Jared, to give the other man the one thing he lacked in his short life – someone to take total control over him. To take care of his needs and his pleasures while at the same time he pleasured his doms.

The after-effects of the sedative were still not completely out of Jared’s system. Between his battle with the team and his panic attack, the younger man was totally exhausted. In a way, Jensen was glad for this little reprieve.

Jensen used his past medical training as a paramedic and checked Jared out. He could not find anything wrong with the younger man. He was breathing easily; his heart rate and blood pressure were all in order. Jensen tested the bindings that restrained Jared to the bed before covering him up with a light sheet. The rest of his team had brought the other new subs in and he had to go and address them. He nodded his head to the guard standing at the door.

“If he so much as twitches a finger I need you to call me. I don’t want him to wake up alone.” Jensen ordered as he walked past the guard.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen looked down at the subs kneeling in front of him. Each was guarded by his respective new doms. They were all gathered in the main play room. Jensen believed in showing the new pets precisely what they were in for. Although all of them were ordered to keep their heads bowed and eyes lowered to the floor he could clearly see that more than one sub was having a good look at paddles, whips and other toys that were on display. More than one pet was also gagged, already moaning about being kidnapped and mouthing off.

“Yes, all of you were indeed kidnapped, snatched away from the life you previously had. Yes, we are aware that this is a federal crime since you’ve been moved out of different states, we face life imprisonment or even the death penalty,” Jensen started softly.

“We don’t care and neither will you in a couple of months,” Jensen smiled as he saw the seven heads whip up as one. That sentence always got their attention. Before any of the subs could react, all of the Doms stepped up and placed their hands on the back of their necks pushing their heads downwards. “You’ve been ordered to keep your heads down and eyes lowered. In the future, if you don’t adhere to this rule you’ll be punished.” Jensen kept his voice soft.

“We are your care givers, your training doms. All of you have been head-hunted by this organization for specific doms – your future Masters. No mistakes have been made; you are the correct pet. You’ll be trained on how to become a perfect sub and I can promise you in the end you’ll _be_ a perfect sub. You’ll thank us for what we did and none of you will want to return to your previous life – that I would bet my own life on.” Jensen walked slowly between the men and came to a halt in front of one pet who was gagged.

He gently lifted the man’s chin until he could look him in the eye. “Your name is Michael Robinson. You’re twenty seven years old, single, gay and the last relationship you had was more than a year ago. You’re a qualified veterinarian but have been unemployed for the past six months. You’ve got no friends, no family to speak off and you’re allergic to nuts. We know you better than you know yourself. We know what your favorite food is, what you bench-press and how many laps you do in the pool on an average day. You’ve been bought by a dom that paid us two hundred and fifty thousand dollars for you. In the end, you’ll be worth more than twice that amount. You will submit and when you finally do, you’ll thank us.” Jensen released the man’s chin and stepped away.

“We know all of this kind of information about every single one of you – and even some information that you don’t know about yourselves,” Jensen moved back to his original position.

“We’ve been called kidnappers; we’ve been accused of taking part in the sex slave trade or committing human trafficking. None of that is true. All of you belong here. You may not realize it now, but here we don’t lie, ever.” Jensen stepped forward as he saw one of the subs tensing up and knew he was about to make a run for it. Sometimes he wished they wouldn’t bother trying. Could they not realize that they wouldn’t get away? The sub was already at a disadvantage – a straightjacket was not something to be taken lightly.

The sub was on his feet in a few seconds and indeed made a run for it. He hadn’t taken three steps before he was forced down, his face pressed hard into the floor. Jensen was glad this one was gagged as he was already screaming.

Steve leaned over the screaming man, his hand firmly entangled in the man’s hair. He was whispering into the man’s ear while he kept a bracing hand on his back. Jensen loved the way Steve treated subs and was glad to have him on board for this group. It was established that Chad would be out of commission for at least four weeks so Steve took over his subs.

Jensen could see all the other subs were watching the scene in front of them. None noticed that their doms moved closer, but weren’t reprimanding them for not looking down. The new subs had to see this; they had to take notes on how trying to escape was dealt with.

Steve kept on talking to the man, his voice never rising above a soft murmur and Jensen could already see the sub was beginning to relax. It was good to see; it would be easier for the other subs to submit if the first one broke. A few moments later Steve helped the man to his knees before walking around and getting on his haunches in front of him. He used his thumbs and wiped his tears away and smiled softly. The problem has been addressed. This time he would not be punished but next time he would beg for forgiveness.

Steve helped the man up and led him back to his position. He nodded at Misha who took control over his remaining sub and then helped his sub lowering him into a kneeling position again, gently messaging his neck until the sub bowed his head. Only then did Jensen speak up again.

“All of you will try to escape at least once; all of you will be brought back. This property is in the middle of nowhere; even if you should reach any of its outer perimeters you will still be lost. Do not think of bribing the guards or the other personnel. They will not assist you. No amount of money will buy their loyalty.” Jensen looked up as the guard he’d posted with Jared entered the play room.

“Misha,” Jensen uttered before stepping away. Misha was more than capable in explaining the rules to the subs. He needed to get back to his own.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared could feel that he was lying on something soft, but the smell was unfamiliar and he frowned in his sleep as he tried to put the pieces back together. His whole body ached and he wondered if he was coming down with the flu. He was unaware of the man who was keeping watch over him and as his breathing pattern changed, bringing him closer to the surface of consciousness the guard left his post to inform Jensen as instructed.

Jensen stepped into the room and approached Jared’s cot. “Are you ready to wake up for me, Jared?” Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s forehead, keeping his touch light, not wanting to jolt the younger man in any way.

He nodded his head as the guard returned and handed him a glass of water. “Thanks, you can leave now, Evan.” From the moment he dismissed the guard, he focused his full attention on Jared.

“Come on Jared, it’s time to wake up.” Jensen carded his fingers through Jared’s hair and was grateful for the fact that Jared’s future doms had no problem with the length of Jared’s hair. He smiled as Jared tried to cuddle deeper into the cushion and moaned quietly. “Come Jared, open your eyes,” Jensen kept on talking softly, bringing Jared closer to consciousness.

Jared groaned louder. He could hear someone talking to him; the voice sounded somewhat familiar but he could not place it. As the voice grew more persistent, Jared slowly opened his eyes. He looked around in confusion, but nothing was familiar. The moment the man came into his line of vision Jared was wide awake. He pushed himself up and wanted to get away but something was hindering him. He looked down and saw that his wrists and ankles were bound to the small cot he was lying on.

“No! Let me go!” Jared demanded. He pulled hard on the leather restraints, arching his back off the bed as he tried to get away from his captor. He screamed and tried to twist his body. He could hear the man talking to him, but he did not care to listen. He kept on pulling and jerking on the bindings; he had to get out. Already he could feel the pain traveling through his wrists and ankles but he did not stop, he could not stop.

“Jared!” Jensen raised his voice and pressed his hand palm down on Jared’s chest. He towered over Jared using his power as dom to take control over this situation. He could not allow Jared to hurt himself. “Look at me Jared.” Jensen took Jared’s head in his hand and gripped his chin firmly, forcing Jared to keep still. “Stop struggling, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Jensen said but did not move either hand. “Look at me,” he ordered as Jared eyes left his face and he started pulling against the restraints once more.

“Jared, stop this!” Jensen took hold of Jared’s shoulders and shook him lightly. “If you calm down I’ll loosen the restraints.” It seemed like the jolt worked as Jared stopped his struggle and leaned back, feeling his own chest tightening up again.

Jensen noted Jared’s breathing and he sighed inwardly. He could not afford Jared to experience another panic attack. “Look at me, Jared.” Jensen took Jared’s face in his hands and turned his head again until he could look him in the eye. “Breathe with me, Jared.” Jensen took a deep breath and saw that Jared was not following him. “Come on Jared, breathe with me, it will make you feel better.” Jensen coached Jared again. He could see that Jared was having more and more trouble taking in badly needed air.

Jared could see spots forming in front of his eyes again and he wished he could pass out or die; he did not know what was going on around him, but he did not want to find out. The man kept on talking to him, kept on urging him to take deep breaths with him. The voice had a calming influence on him, he heard it before – he felt safe the last time he heard it and he felt his own body relaxing. He looked up into the jade green eyes of the other man, and as he pulled in another breath Jared felt his own body following suit and then he felt his own lungs expanding taking the first breath, cool air entering his body, making his lungs want more. He kept his gazed fixed on the man seated in front of him, letting the stranger guide him in a simple exercise to get oxygen into his lungs. The spots disappeared and he felt himself relaxing, breathing normally.

“Are you feeling better?” The man asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Jared answered and looked around again. It looked like a huge dorm room; he counted seven other cots and frowned. “Where am I?”

Jensen did not answer the question but instead brought the glass of cold water to Jared’s lips. “Drink.”

Jared didn’t hesitate. He took a deep gulp, feeling some of the cold water running down his chin. He groaned when the glass was taken away.

“Easy, not so much.” Jensen said and placed the glass down. “How do you feel?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “Can you untie me, please?” He twisted his right hand and hissed as a sharp pain shot through his wrist, up into his arm. Once again, he tried to push himself up.

“Easy.” Jensen said as he heard Jared hiss. He placed his hand on Jared’s chest and made the younger man lie down again. “Let me have a look.” Jensen gently started to unlock the buckle on the restraint and as the leather folded open, he lifted the wrist into his hand. He used his finger tips and gently pressed along the bone, happy to see that Jared showed no sign of discomfort. “Just bruised.” He gently placed the hand back into the restraint and fastened it again.

“Please, don’t. You said you’d release me.” Jared tried to remove his hand as Jensen moved to tighten the restraints again.

“No, Jared, I did _not_ say I would release you, I said I’ll loosen the restraints and that is what I’m doing.” Jensen said as he tied Jared up again, making sure that even thought the bindings were loose Jared would still not be able to escape them.

Jared shook his head. He started to remember what happened to him, it felt like days ago. “You’ve kidnapped me.” He was surprised that his voice sounded calm.

“Yes, we did,” Jensen answered as he moved to the end of the bed, loosening the ankle restraints as well.

“Why?” Jared asked but at the same time he kicked out, hoping that he would be able to kick free. Jensen placed a restraining hand on his leg and Jared nearly gasped as he felt the intense heat radiating from Jensen’s touch. It felt like a shockwave shooting through his veins.

“Don’t do that again. You’ll get hurt.” Jensen looked up as he gripped Jared’s ankle. He would not hesitate to tighten the restraints if it meant keeping Jared from getting hurt, even if it was due to Jared’s own stupidity.

“Where am I?” Jared asked and once again he looked around him. Except for the eight cots, the room was barren, as if it were rarely used.

“Somewhere safe. You’ll be informed about everything in the morning. Trust me, you’ll not be hurt.” Jensen replied. He hated to keep Jared in the dark like this but he could not afford to have Jared panicking again.

Jared snorted. “Trust you?! I don’t even know you, why would I trust you?” He was getting worked up again and pulled hard on the restraints. This time he gasped out loud as his hair got pulled back and he was forced to look Jensen in the eye.

“I told you not to do this again, Puppet.” Jensen said. He could see the flicker of fear in Jared’s eyes but it was very quickly masked. He moved up and tightened the restraints to their original size. “This is for not listening when I told you not to do it again.”

Jared groaned but then started to fight. “I’m not your puppet. Let me go.” He pulled hard on the restraints and tried to lift himself from the bed. He screamed when Jensen straddled his hips in one fluent motion.

“Stop screaming, Puppet, no one will come to your rescue here.” Jensen said calmly as he shifted down pinning Jared effectively by taking seat on his thighs. Seeing that Jared was not going to stop on his own, Jensen leaned in and placed his hands on Jared’s shoulders, pinning his upper body to the bed. “If you stop screaming I’ll get off of you. If you don’t, I’ll be forced to sedate you and I don’t really want to do that – not after everything you went through today.”

Jared wanted to keep on screaming, this was a nightmare and he wanted to wake up from it. He looked at the man straddling him, saw the determination in his eyes and he closed his mouth, letting the scream die on the inside of him. “Why?” He asked but he was not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Jensen sighed. He didn’t want to go through this with Jared, not now. “Get some sleep, you’ll be woken in the morning and brought to me. I’ll then explain everything.” He got up and covered Jared’s bound body up with the thin sheet. “The others will join you shortly, don’t try and talk to them, if you do – you’ll be gagged.” He did not look back at the prone figure in the small narrow bed as he walked out the door.

For the first time Jared noticed that he was naked. He knew he was supposed to be bothered about it, but it did not matter, not at this stage. He had more pressing matters to attend to – he had to get out of here.

When Jared heard footsteps entering the room he quickly closed his eyes and looked through slits at what was happening around him. Three men were bringing in seven people between them. All of the men were strapped into straightjackets and they were all naked. Three of the men had been gagged. _’What the hell is going on here?’_ Jared wondered as he saw this. He looked on as the seven men were placed on the different beds; each one pushed down and then covered with a thin sheet as he himself has been covered up with.

One of the gagged prisoners was placed bed directly next to him. The man with him had almost pitch black hair and fine stubble covering his face. He whispered to the man lying on the bed and Jared could hear the conversation clearly. “If you promise not to scream, or mouth off, I’ll remove your gag. If you make this promise, you must know it’s a binding promise. You will be punished if you break your promise. Nod if you understand this.”

Jared could not see the man’s head as the stranger was standing between them but the man must have nodded yes.

“Good Pet,” The man cooed and Jared could see that he placed a hand on the man’s head as if he were petting him for his good behavior. “You promise not to scream?” The man must have nodded again because Jared could make out the man’s movements as he released the man from his gag.

Jared was unaware of the fact that he was holding his breath, but he only realized it as he felt himself releasing his breath when the other man did not scream. Jared looked around and could make out that the other two men’s gags were also removed. He shivered as he felt the silence around him. They were eleven people in this room but you would have been able to hear if someone had dropped a pin.

The men walked towards the door and as the last one walked out, he flipped the switch, leaving the eight men in total darkness. Jared could hear them breathing, he knew none of them were asleep. He did not know who of them were better off, he was strapped down to the bed, but they were all strapped into their straightjackets, all of them limited in their movements. He was wondering if any of them would say something. The guy next to him whispered softly and Jared strained his ears to hear. The man was praying. As Jared turned his head he could hear someone sobbing and as he listened, he could hear a few more sobs sounding up. He felt his own tears running down the side of his face and as his eyes got droopy he wondered what he had done to deserve this.


	2. Chapter 2

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partoneB-1.jpg)

  
Jensen looked at Jared, who was kneeling in front of him, head bowed, but Jensen knew it was not bowed due to Jared being submissive. It was bowed to gain control over his raging anger. Jensen was impressed with what he saw. Jared had one of the nastiest tempers he’d ever seen, and that was saying a lot, but the man had tight control over it. He could see Jared fighting it all the way, fighting to stay in control over his own emotions, his own anger. He sighed softly. He had to get Jared to let go, Jared would never submit completely if he did not let go off all of that anger. He might manage his rage but he was definitely not in control.

It has been two days since Jared was brought here to the base and a day after he provided them with another scare. In some ways the time went by fast, but in moments like those it went by excruciatingly slow. Jared was breathing deeply through his nose and Jensen could see that the younger man was still far from calming down. He stood silently, waiting patiently, his thoughts drifting back to Jared’s newest scare.

_Jensen looked on as Jared stood in front of him. He was as naked as the day he was born and even with his flaccid cock he looked magnificent. He could understand why Jim and Jeff spent that amount of money. The two men were frequently seen at different social events and loved to show off their subs. Jensen knew that Jared would be cared for every second of the day. He was a very lucky sub; if only Jared himself would come to realize that._

_“Kneel, Jared.” Jensen spoke softly as he walked into Jared’s personal space. He was not surprised to see that Jared did not obey his command; in fact, he was impressed when Jared was the one taking a step forward so that they were almost standing toe to toe._

_“I’ve had enough of this. You kidnapped me, you tied me to a bed, you refuse to give me my clothes back and now you want me to kneel? You must be fucking crazy.” He pushed Jensen backwards and as he pulled back his fist someone was pulling him back. His arms were crossed behind his back and he found it difficult to move. “Let go of me!” Jared shouted and started to struggle. He did not want to be touched; he did not want to be tied down again. He felt guilty for not putting up a fight last night; he would not make the same mistake again. He shouted again out of frustration and tried to turn in the arms that were holding him tightly._

_Jensen nodded at the two guards that were holding on to Jared and they let the younger man go. Jared stumbled forward as he did not expect to be released and nearly fell into Jensen who moved closer to Jared._

_The moment Jared was released and fell forward, he attacked. He didn’t care if he injured himself or if he died, but he could not stay here a minute longer, better to be dead than to be a slave. He lashed out with his fists, not putting any plan behind his attack. He wanted to hurt the man in front of him, he wanted to maim him, hell, even kill him. He felt his first punch landing true, meeting flesh on flesh. He followed it up with another shot and then found himself staring up at the man he hated with all of his life. He could not even remember getting turned or landing on the floor. He knew he hit the man, he could see the thin trail of blood seeping from the corner of the man’s mouth but it still did not explain how he ended up on the floor._

_Jensen took Jared’s attack in stride. He felt the anger of the first shot and could taste his own blood on his tongue when he bit the inside of his mouth. He was impressed with the strength in Jared’s punch but he could not dwell on it. The moment Jared’s fist shot out, Jensen took control over the situation. He took two steps back and as Jared’s arm thrust out he grabbed hold of it and in one fluid motion he turned both of their bodies, pulling Jared off balance and bringing him to the floor. It was over in seconds._

_“Do you wish to try again, Jared?” Jensen asked as he kept a tight hold over Jared._

_Jared frowned and then started to fight against the hold the man had over him. He did not get very far as Jensen seemed to know all of his moves even before he himself could act on them. This time he was pressed face down on the thick carpet, hands behind his back with Jensen’s knee placed in the small of his back, keeping him down._

_Jensen could feel the shivers ravaging Jared’s body, his breathing very shallow. Jensen did not like it at all. He had to calm Jared down. “Don’t do this, Puppet. I will not let you hurt yourself, just relax, do what I ask of you and everything will be okay.”_

_Jared could hear Jensen talking to him. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears and even as he was lying on the floor, he felt dizzy. The tremors going through his body had nothing to do with his temper but his medical condition. He knew at that moment that he had a way to get out of this mess – permanently. His diabetes was acting up; he couldn’t even remember the last time he had injected himself with insulin. It was no wonder he started to feel like crap. That, coupled with the extra stress his body was experiencing all helped in raising his blood sugar levels. He knew hyperglycemia was setting in fast. He felt the nausea building up and he wondered if he could choke on his own bile and be carried out of here in a black body bag._

_Jensen frowned as Jared started hyperventilating in his arms and he quickly turned him around. Jared’s body was covered in sheen of sweat and Jensen did not need to check Jared’s pulse to know it was racing. “Jared, Jared!” Jensen called again as Jared failed to react to his voice the first time. “Come on Jared, look at me.” He brushed Jared’s hair out of his eyes and cursed as Jared started to heave. He turned him onto his side and watched on helplessly as Jared started to vomit all over the carpet. Jensen kept Jared on his side and as Jared started to dry heave Jensen pulled him away from the mess. Only then did he yell for help._

_“What the fuck?” Steve asked as he took in Jared’s condition._

_“He was fine one second and now this. Something’s wrong and I don’t know what. Help me get him to the infirmary,” Jensen frowned. He had no idea what was going on. It was clear that Jared was unconscious. He had to act quickly._

_Once they got Jared settled on the examination table, Jensen started to check Jared out. His breathing was too shallow; it was as if he was struggling to breathe properly. He placed an oxygen mask over Jared’s nose and mouth and pushed his long bangs out of his eyes._

_“Do you know what’s wrong?” Steve asked, also concerned._

_Jensen shook his head. “What the fuck, Steve? Are you sure he has no medical conditions?”_

_“I’ve double checked that and after the panic attack I checked his medical records again. There’s nothing.” Steve explained again. “Could he be making himself ill?”_

_This time Jensen looked at Jared and then shook his head. “Not possible. He was in the sub room the whole time and after breakfast he was brought to me. I also know he did not eat at breakfast so it’s probably not food poisoning.” Jensen moved closer to Jared’s side. He didn’t like the fact that Jared was barely moving at all. This did not bout well for the young sub. “Jared!” Jensen shook Jared’s shoulder, desperately wanting the other man to open his eyes. “Come on, Jared, open your eyes.” He kept on pestering Jared until Jared groaned and slowly opened his eyes._

_Jensen closely examined Jared. His eyes were glazed over as if he wasn’t really seeing what was going on around him. Jared was saying something but it was so soft that Jensen had to lean closer to catch his words and that is when it hit him. Jared’s breath smelled sickeningly sweet and Jensen cursed. “Fuck! Steve where is Jared’s backpack?” He looked around the infirmary for the pack._

_“I think it was taken to your room, why?” Steve asked perplexed._

_“Find it and bring it here – and be quick. Fuck, I don’t believe this!” Jensen turned his attention back to Jared. He started shaking him hard; he needed Jared to wake up. “Come on Jared, open your eyes for me. Come on, Puppet.” Seeing that Jared was not responding, Jensen rubbed his knuckles brusquely over Jared’s sternum. He hoped the deep pain stimuli would wake Jared up. He kept on repeating Jared’s name and sighed in relief as Jared not only tried to swat his hand away but also opened his eyes again._

_Not knowing how long Jared would remain conscious, Jensen took Jared’s head in his hands and made sure that Jared was looking at him. “Jared how many units of insulin do you take?” He got no response except that Jared slowly started to close his eyes again._

_“No, you don’t Jared,” he shook Jared again. “Tell me how many units you take and I’ll leave you alone. Come on Jared, tell me.” Jensen needed the information just as he needed Steve to bring that bag and then he had to pray that Jared’s insulin was indeed in his bag. That, and a glucose meter would be extremely handy. He had no idea how high Jared’s blood sugar level was._

_“Come on Jared, how many units do you take?” He brushed Jared’s bangs out of his face again. “I’ll let you sleep as long as you like if you just give me that information.” Jensen was ready to beg. He could not allow this young man to die._

_Jared could hear someone talking to him. He heard the voice again but he did not want to listen. He felt so tired, if he could only sleep. The voice sounded scared. It was the same voice that made him feel safe but it was also the same voice that kept him tied down. He didn’t want to answer he just wanted to sleep. Hearing the voice asking, begging for the information and making a promise that he could sleep, he sighed and whispered the information. He could feel the man’s hands working through his hair, praising him for doing well and he felt loved._

_Jensen could have kissed Jared when Jared gave him the information. Now he only had to pray that Jared carried his insulin with him. He could kick himself for not going through the bag earlier._

_“Here,” Steve said as he passed the bag to Jensen. He could not understand what Jensen was looking for. He was not surprised when Jensen grabbed that bag and tossed the contents out onto the floor. It contained a wallet, some different pencils, a weird looking little black case and some thick pens, almost like markers._

_“Yes!” Jensen exclaimed as he took the black case and retrieved the glucose meter from it. He quickly turned to Jared and after inserting a test strip and pricking Jared’s finger with the lancet he waited until the meter screamed out its reading: 220. Jensen frowned. It was higher than he expected. He took the insulin pen. It was a preloaded unit; he only had to turn the dial for the required dose and then press down on the plunger to empty the insulin into Jared’s bloodstream. He did it quickly and efficiently. He kept the glucose meter nearby. He knew he had to keep on checking the readings he could not afford Jared to go from being hyperglycemic to hypoglycemic without realizing it._

_“What the fuck did you just do?” Steve asked. He could already see that Jared’s breathing was calming down, the young man taking deeper breaths._

_“He’s diabetic, Steve. How the fuck did you miss that?” Jensen growled._

_Steve raised his hands. “Wait, I did not miss that. I’ve send you more than one copy of all the medical reports I could find on him, including all the forms he filled in for any job he ever applied for. It does not show he’s diabetic.”_

_Jensen nodded his head. “Sorry. I’m being unfair to you. I’m sure you’re right. I just can’t understand why he’s keeping this to himself; it could cost him his life.” Jensen dragged his fingers through Jared’s hair. Seeing that Jared was starting to wake up he leaned in. “You ready to open your eyes for me, Jared?” He asked softly and kept stroking Jared’s hair. When Jared tried to remove the oxygen mask from his face, Jensen gripped his hand and placed it on his chest, covering it with his own, holding him still. “You need to keep the mask on Jared; it’s helping you with your breathing.” Jensen explained as Jared opened his eyes._

_“How’re you feeling?” Jensen asked._

_Jared frowned. He couldn’t understand what was going on. The last thing he remembered was the fight he had with the irritating man standing in front of him, now he was lying on a hard surface, head pounding, as thirsty as if he had crawled through a fucking desert, and he was still naked – that alone made him want to scream out in frustration. Jared looked at Jensen before he turned his head away. He had no intention in saying anything to this man again. They could all go to hell._

_“Jared?” Jensen asked concerned. He had hoped that the insulin would have helped but getting no response from Jared was making him worry again._

_Jared did not turn his head to face Jensen. Why couldn’t they just let him go? He’d done nothing to deserve this. His shoulders shook as the silent sobs wracked his body. His whole system was on overload and the hyperglycemia not helping one bit._

_“Shh, you’re safe. Everything is going to be alright. I’ll take good care of you. You’re going to be so well loved,” Jensen soothed Jared down, keeping talking until Jared gave in to his exhaustion and slipped into a deep sleep._

Jensen was pulled out of his musings when Jared shifted. He was impressed with the younger man. He did not think Jared would last so long just kneeling down in front of him. “Have you calmed down, Puppet?” Jensen asked as he lifted Jared’s head. He could still see the look of rage in Jared’s eyes but he could also see that Jared has indeed calm down quite a bit. “See, you can do it. I’m proud of you, Puppet.” Jensen continued as he dragged his hand through Jared’s long bangs making sure he did not touch the buckle that held Jared’s gag together. He had to admit, Jared looked damn hot with a ball gag. He couldn’t wait to put a ring gag on him, but that wouldn’t happen for a while yet. Jared had to break a bit more before he would move on. It was a struggle to get Jared into this harness and gag; that was also the sole reason why Jared was so livid. He had mouthed off again and this time Jensen did not hesitate one second to place Jared into the body harness and to gag his pet. It was time that Jared started to learn some discipline.

Jared did not react to Jensen’s question. He felt humiliated. He could not believe that he was kneeling in front of this arrogant bastard with a gag in his mouth and a harness that bound his body together. He wanted to lash out again and try to take this so called _Master_ down, but he also knew he had to bide his time. Jensen took him down once before, without breaking a sweat. Although he could not remember much of it, he knew that yesterday’s fight did not last more than a minute. He would just have to show some patience.

“There are still some rules you don’t know about. I will not repeat them again. You will be punished if you disobey any of them, so listen carefully. When I ask you a question you will answer by addressing me as Master or Sir. Your head will always be bowed and your eyes lowered to the floor. You will not look up unless you’ve been instructed to do so.  
If you are gagged you will still answer me by nodding your head. Do I make myself clear, Puppet?” Jensen did not expect Jared to acknowledge him; it was way too soon for something like that to happen.

Jensen pulled Jared’s hair back hard. “You’re starting off on the wrong foot, Puppet. I’m not asking you to suck my cock or anything like that. I’m only asking you to acknowledge what I’ve told you. So, let’s try again. Do I make myself clear, Puppet?” Jensen kept his hold on Jared’s hair so that he could look Jared in the eyes.

Jared could feel himself trembling, his anger rising up to the surface once again. He worked hard to get his anger under control all those years ago. He would have not survived if he only acted out of anger. But this, this was pushing all of his buttons – the wrong ones to be precise. He wanted do jump up and take this arrogant bastard down hard but he knew he was at a disadvantage. The gag might not be a huge problem, but the fact that he was strapped into this fucking harness which consisted of a collar with leather straps going down the back where his arms where strapped tight to his back made it difficult to move. But it did not stop there, the harness laced around his waist, snaking down his legs where his cock and balls were locked up in a leather pouch, everything pressing tight against his body. He tried to fight when Jensen pulled his balls and cock through the cock ring but he was already at a disadvantage with his arms tightened at his back. Every part of the body harness came together with buckles. He could not move his arms and although he would still be able to charge anyone down he would not be able to open any doors to get away. He tried to ignore the man that was standing so impossibly close to him but he was finding it hard. The pull on his hair was a constant reminder that this one did not take no for an answer.

“Come on, Puppet, it’s not that difficult. Just nod your head. I know you heard me, so come on, just acknowledge that.” Jensen tried again. If he could get Jared to acknowledge him for a first time, he knew Jared would acknowledge him the second time a bit easier. Seeing that Jared was still ignoring him Jensen knew he had one of two options left. He hoped the first one would work – the second one – well, Jared was so not going to like the second one.

“If you acknowledge my question I’ll let you get up from your knees.” Jensen bargained and held his breath.

Jared wanted to groan when Jensen mentioned his knees. For once he was happy about the ball gag in his mouth, he managed to bite hard into the rubber ball and no sound escaped his lips. He would not give in. They could all go fuck themselves.

“Jared, you’re leaving me no choice.” Jensen sighed as he stepped away from Jared. He hated punishing subs but it seemed like this time it was the only thing that would get Jared to obey. He reached back and took the leather paddle from the table beside him. He sighed as he walked up behind Jared. He could see that the younger man’s body was tensed up. He placed his hand on Jared’s nape and pressed him down forward. Seeing that Jared was not submitting he used more of his weight and strength and this time he pushed Jared down hard. He did not give Jared an opportunity to struggle but kept his shoulders pinned to the floor with his ass raised in the air and brought the paddle down hard. Smack! The sound vibrated through the whole room and even as Jared’s body jerked forward the second stroke landed true forming two red lines over Jared’s bare ass cheeks. Jensen did not hesitate but brought the paddle down again and again. He could hear Jared screaming through the ball gag and he had to keep a tight hold on Jared to make sure Jared couldn’t move away. When the tenth stroke landed, Jensen let the paddle drop and took a deep breath. He prayed that this was enough.

Jared frowned when he heard the man telling him he was leaving him with no choice. His body tensed up and when he felt the hand on his neck he did not know what to expect. He tried to resist going down face first into the floor but without his hands to balance him and him being on his knees he could not fight back. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck as he realized that his so very naked ass was exposed to the air.

He had no time to ponder about this embarrassing situation when fiery pain streaked through his body and he screamed out of pain and surprise. He didn’t understand what was happening but even before he could try to move away the pain was back. This time he did start to struggle, he had to get away, but the hand holding him down, tightened even more, holding him down, making it impossible for Jared to move away from the stinging pain in his behind. _‘I’m being spanked.’_ Jared thought as the third stroke landed on his already oversensitive skin.

He couldn’t believe it and wanted to become angry but the pain was having a different effect on his emotions and he screamed into the gag again. His face felt wet and only then did he realize that he was crying. Crying like a freaking baby. He tried to stop, he tried to take a deep breath, but the pain was back and he sobbed harder and then there was nothing. He could feel the cool air gently blowing over his reddened skin and it soothed it a bit. He was gently pulled to his feet and held onto as his legs bucked beneath him. He could hear Jensen talking to him, the man’s voice was soothing and he felt his hands on his face, his thumbs wiping away the tear streaks.

“Shh, it’s over. It’s done.” Jensen said as he pulled Jared to his feet. He knew Jared was crying out of shock and bewilderment as opposed to real pain. Yes, he knew that it did hurt but he also knew that if Jared knew what was coming he would not have shed a single tear. He hoped that this was enough. He hoped that Jared would acknowledge his question.

Seeing the tears running down Jared’s face, Jensen used his thumbs to brush them away. “You’re all right, don’t cry. Everything will be okay.” He kept his voice soft as he guided the man over to the couch that was placed in the corner of the room. He gently pushed Jared down and then sat down beside him before he gathered him in his arms. He pressed Jared’s head to his shoulder and dragged his fingers through Jared’s long hair, rocking them softly. When Jared calmed down, Jensen pulled away and lifted Jared’s chin to look at the other man.

Jared could not believe that Jensen talked so softly to him. His voice lulled him and he could feel the pain ebbing away. He made no attempt to struggle when Jensen pulled him to his feet and sighed in relief when Jensen pulled him close and rocked them softly. He felt ashamed of his actions and could not believe that he acted so rudely. He had basic manners; why didn’t he just nod and give an indication that he understood? When Jensen lifted his head, Jared lowered his eyes. He felt ashamed.

“Look at me, Puppet.” Jensen ordered softly and smiled when Jared met his gaze. “You understand why I had to punish you?” He held his breath.

Jared looked into Jensen’s jade green eyes and felt confused. He thought he would see glee in those eyes but they looked so sad as if he was unhappy with the fact that he had to punish Jared. It made Jared feel even more confused. When Jensen asked his question Jared did not hesitate but nodded immediately. He understood.

“Good boy.” Jensen praised and lifted Jared to his feet again. “This is over now, and there is no need to speak of it again. I’m going to remove this gag so that we can clean your face up a bit, what do you say Puppet, would you like that?”

Jared nodded again. His face felt sticky and his jaw was aching as a result of the gag. He sighed deeply as Jensen bent his head forward and loosened the buckle behind his head. He leaned into Jensen’s touch when the other man messaged his jaw, working the muscle spasm out for him. He felt grateful. “Thank you.” He said softly as he lowered his eyes.

Jensen smiled. It seemed like he has just won round one with Jared Padalecki, but he was not fooled for one second. This was just the beginning of a relationship that would test both of them to their limits.


	3. Games We Play - Part 2A

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=parttwo-1.jpg)

  
_“You will sleep when I tell you it’s time to sleep. You will eat when I tell you to eat and you’ll eat everything I put in front of you unless I tell you to stop. You will experience no sexual relief unless I give it to you.”_ Jared groaned as the words kept running over and over in his mind. He was restless in his sleep, nightmares chasing him around. He gasped out loud as he felt the first burning sting against his ass cheek. The latest spanking he received was still fresh in his mind.

He tried to sit up but then he remembered – he was fastened to the bed with leather cuffs. The narrow cot made his back ache and he wished he could turn onto his side. All around him the sounds of men sleeping could be heard. Jared had no idea on what time it was. The pitch black darkness of the room made it impossible for him to judge. He really hoped it’d be light soon, so that he could get up from this stupid freaking cot. He was still so tired. He knew not keeping a steady routing was a way to break him down. They were never woken up at the same time of day or sent to bed at the same time. Sometimes it was late at night; other times the sun was still shining. Jared knew that the tactics these crazy men were employing were starting to work.

He could see the other subs were no longer resisting so hard. Jared groaned as he realized that he referred to the other men as subs. He was beginning to get comfortable with the way they were spoken to and how they were spoken about.

Jared’s eyes drifted shut. Soon the dreams were back but this time they were taunting him. He could feel Jensen’s touches lingering on his skin and his soft voice whispering praise in his ear that made him ache for more. He woke up again and this time he gasped for air. This was not good. This couldn’t be happening to him. He wouldn’t give in; he wouldn’t submit. If he could he would have kicked himself – he was starting to rely on Jensen’s touches. He felt alone if Jensen didn’t touch him at least twice in an hour, but he still couldn’t bring himself to trust the other man, or for that matter any of the other so-called doms. For the umpteenth time in that week, Jared could feel tears running down his cheeks. He hated being so emotional, but he knew that it was due to the fact that he not only craved Jensen’s touch - _Jensen_ he’d learned his name a few days ago and it suited the other man – but this whole situation was getting to him.

Jared sighed again and gave up on getting some more sleep. Instead, he tried to relax his body as he listened to the sounds surrounding him. Not only could he make out the sounds of the other subs in the room with him, but he also started to know the sounds of the mansion itself. The kitchen was situated below them on the same wing, and if he listened closely he could make out sounds coming from there. It must be later then he thought if the personnel were already starting to prepare food.

Thinking of food made him nauseous. Since his _Master_ found out that he was diabetic he was forced to eat breakfast and, just as his dreams reminded him, he was forced to eat everything placed before him and he was not allowed to leave the dining hall until that was done. He couldn’t complain about the quality of the food, but he normally skipped breakfast and had great difficulties in adapting to this change. He knew it was good for him. Already his blood sugar levels had stabilized, but to that he would never admit – especially not to Jensen.

Jared heard the key turn in the lock and knew it was show time. He overheard some of the doms conversing yesterday and it sounded to him as if they were planning something the subs were not going to like. He wondered what it could be. Jared turned his head as Jensen came to a halt next to his bed. He stared up and tried to keep his gaze fierce.

“You’re awake early, Pet. Did you sleep all right?” Jensen asked, fingering Jared’s long hair. He had been watching Jared for the past hour on the monitor and knew the younger man was having a rough night.

Jared didn’t answer, turning his head away. Already he felt more at ease by the fact that Jensen was touching him, but there was just no way he would acknowledge that to the man standing next to the small cot.

“Puppet, don’t do this; not so early in the morning.” Jensen sighed and knew it was going to be a difficult morning and not only for Jared. “We’ve gone through this before. I’m only asking you a simple question. I know you’ve got manners, so please use them.” He said as he leaned over to unbuckle Jared’s hands from the cot’s frame.

Jared was still the only one who was cuffed to the bed while the others all slept in straitjackets. Jensen didn’t want to risk Jared having another panic attack. Jensen released the final ankle cuff and gave Jared a helping hand to get up from the narrow cot, already too close to the floor for comfort.

Jared knew he was supposed to kneel the moment he got up from the cot, but this morning he was not in the mood. Lack of sleep already made itself known via his fiery temper. He could do with a fight to get rid of some of this build up energy within him. He also knew that in all likelihood he wouldn’t win but he really just needed to hit something or someone.

“Kneel, Jared.” Jensen addressed his sub as he pressed down on Jared’s shoulder, hoping that Jared would submit, but knowing it wouldn’t happen this morning – not if the tension in Jared’s shoulders was anything to go by.

Jared didn’t know why, but he needed to resist this morning. He needed to feel like he was still in charge of his own life, of his own decisions – although he already knew that part of his life was over for good. Instead of kneeling he took a step away from Jensen, making sure that Jensen knew he was not going to follow his order.

Jensen’s hand clamped down in an instant, halting him in his tracks. “Kneel, Puppet.” Jensen repeated his order, this time the ice clearly audible in his tone.

Jared resisted and tried to move away from Jensen’s grip to get to the door. He needed to take a leak before he headed to the dining hall, but he didn’t get far.

With a smooth motion, Jensen pinned Jared to the floor. Jensen was aware of the fact that most of the subs were staring at them. On one hand, he didn’t want them to bear witness to this but on the other hand, they had to see how insubordination was dealt with.

He used his palm and brought it down hard on Jared’s bare ass. The first three hits were perfectly aligned with one another; only then did he pause for a second before he brought his hand back down again. None of the hits were soft and Jensen didn’t hold back. He had to curb Jared’s behavior and he had to do it now.

As soon as he was pinned to the floor Jared started to struggle, but it was to no avail. He couldn’t even throw Jensen off of him as the other man did more than a good job at pinning him down. But, that didn’t make him stop struggling, especially when the first hit struck him perfectly.

He tried to squirm away but that didn’t help and he could feel his ass burning. He could hear himself screaming but no one came to his aid, which only encouraged him to fight harder. He tried to head butt Jensen but the other man was standing too far away.

Jared was getting tired from struggling against the hold Jensen had over him. His whole ass was on fire but the pain didn’t stop. He wasn’t even aware of it but he was counting softly in his mind. Already Jensen had laid twelve into him and it seemed if the other man could go on with at least another twelve. _‘Maybe I should stop struggling?’_ Jared thought as another perfectly placed hit made contact with his ass cheek. He stopped struggling and stopped screaming. It was in any case clear that no one would help him. Jared became quiet as he pulled himself away from the pain and the hurt and even though he was still aware of the fact that Jensen was indeed hitting him it was as if he no longer could care.

Jensen felt the tension rise in the room behind him as he laid into Jared and he knew that the doms would have their hands full in keeping their respective subs under control. He kept on hitting Jared hard, his sub not only struggling to get away but also screaming and yelling obscenities to Jensen. He didn’t really mind. It was one way of getting rid of some of the pent-up anger within Jared. But then Jared got quiet and Jensen knew what had happened so he stopped spanking him. He looked around and found Misha’s eye. “Clear the room!” Jensen barked the order as he pulled Jared from the floor and into his embrace. He never thought that Jared would reach sub space like this but now he had to care for him. He had to bring him back carefully and make sure Jared was alright. This was truly going to be a very long day.

“Come on Jared, time to come back to me. Everything is all right, you did so well. I’m so proud of you, Puppet.” Jensen crooned as he kept on dragging his fingers through Jared’s hair. He tried to maneuver Jared onto the narrow cot but gave up. It was time to take Jared to his rooms. Their sexual training would start today, and it was better for the subs to be kept with their doms.

Jensen looked up as Misha entered the room again. “Help me get him to my rooms.” He pulled Jared up so that the Jared’s limp body was leaning against his. “Come on, Puppet, let’s get you to your new room and take proper care of you. Can you walk for me?” Jensen kept his voice calm as Misha moved to Jared’s other side and the two of them gently lead Jared out of the dorms to where Jensen’s room was situated.

After the two men lowered Jared onto the bed, Misha turned to Jensen. “You need anything else?” He sounded horse. All doms loved seeing their subs slip into sub space so easily and Misha couldn’t believe how quickly Jared achieved that. Jensen would have to be very careful from now on.

Jensen shook his head and turned his attention back to Jared. It’s been about two minutes and he could see that Jared was starting to be more aware of his surroundings. Already Jared whimpered, he must have been feeling the sting to his backside a bit clearer than before.

He gathered Jared up against his chest, making sure that Jared was almost lying on top of him while he stroked Jared’s back in a soothing motion. “You’re okay. Everything is okay. It’s over and done with. We can move on from there.” He kept on talking calmly and even when Jared’s breathing pattern changed against his chest and he knew Jared was totally aware of his surroundings did he not keep on talking. He only stopped talking when Jared shivered slightly.

“You went into a state called sub space,” Jensen started to explain as he pulled a sheet over Jared’s body. “You mentally separated yourself from the fact that I spanked you and that’s caused by a number of chemicals released into your body. It should have felt as if you where floating. Do you know if something like this happened to you before?”

Jared could hear Jensen speak to him and even though his backside stung a hell of a lot, he felt weird, but in a good way. He shook his head. “Not that I can remember.” His voice was gruff and he knew it was because of all the screaming he did. He shivered again and leaned into Jensen’s embrace. He didn’t know why, but he needed this.

Jensen nodded his head and held onto Jared. He knew Jared wouldn’t stay like this for long. His instinct to survive would kick in again, but until that happened, Jensen wanted to take care of Jared. “I want you to stay here for me so that I can get some lotion to put on that very red ass of yours. It’ll help to lessen the sting.” Jensen said as he pulled away from Jared and smiled when Jared’s hand enclosed his shirt.

“Shh, it’s alright. Not going far, just over to the dresser.” Jensen soothed again and took Jared’s hand away from his shirt. He could feel Jared’s eyes following him all the way to the dresser where he got the lotion and returned to the bed.

“Turn on your stomach for me, Jared.” Jensen smiled to himself as Jared did what he asked without questioning him. Jared would make a perfect sub once he was properly broken.

Jensen pushed Jared’s legs apart and knelt between them. He took a big glob of the soothing lotion and started to rub it into Jared’s red globes. He knew the cooling lotion would draw deep into the inflamed skin and would start soothing and heal the bruised area immediately. He kept his touches light and worked both globes with the lotion; he wanted to make sure Jared didn’t experience more pain than was really necessary.

Jared was beginning to feel more like himself. He still couldn’t describe in words what had happened to him. He remembered Jensen hitting him, and hitting him hard. He knew he decided to stop struggling but then it was as if his whole body gave up. The next thing he knew, he was laying on top of Jensen and it felt right – like he belonged there. But now the moment was slipping away and he no longer wanted to be there, he needed to get away and even before he could stop himself he pushed away from the bed and backed off. He didn’t even know where he was but he no longer wanted to be here.

“Whoa, easy!” Jensen exclaimed as Jared leapt from his bed. He hadn’t expected Jared to move so quickly.

Jared looked around for a way out of the room. He spotted the door and made his way over to it in quick strides.

“Oh, no, you’re not going anywhere.” Jensen stopped Jared even before he could reach the door. He trapped him against the wall and covered the larger man’s body with his own. “Calm down. You’re safe here.” Jensen said as he saw Jared’s eyes darting around, eyeing the door to make his escape. “You’ll be sleeping here from now on. This is my room and now it’s yours as well. For the rest of the training you’ll stay here with me.”  
Jensen explained as he placed his hands on Jared’s hips, making sure Jared couldn’t move away from his grip.

Jared whimpered. He didn’t want this. This would mean that their training has been upped a step and that the sexual part would start. He didn’t want to be raped and he knew that was going to happen. He would never consent to any of this, but it was going to be forced onto him.

“Shh, it’s alright. You’re safe. Trust me.” The moment Jensen uttered the words he knew what Jared’s main problem was – trust. The look that Jared got in his eyes said, _‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.’_ Jensen knew it had all to do with the trust comment. Once again, he wondered what had happened in Jared’s life that he trusted no one. Jensen also knew that for Jared to submit completely he had to gain his trust. He knew how he wanted to do it but he also knew Jared wouldn’t like it one bit, but it had to be done. There was no other way.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared struggled again but to no avail. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think his day could get worse than it already was. This just showed him how wrong he was. The straps of the straitjacket were tight and the jacket fitted his body like a glove. The hem of the jacket was lined with weights, which made wearing the fucking thing nearly unbearable. He tried to move in the jacket again but stopped when he heard Jensen talking to him.

“Stop struggling, Jared. You know just as well as I do you won’t be able to get out of it. Relax.” Jensen said as he saw his sub trying to worm his way out of the snug straitjacket.

They were walking on their way to the pool area—a part of the mansion and grounds that Jared had yet to see. Jensen had a plan to get Jared to trust him. He knew it would work, but was unsure how long it would take.

He led Jared to the pool and made Jared kneel next to it. “I know you’re a good swimmer and that you love the water. If you behave and become a good sub this will be one of the rewards you could get, but for now I’ve got something different in mind.” Jensen said as he stepped away from Jared and started to undress.

“Stay, Puppet.” Jensen said as he saw Jared wanted to move away from where he was kneeling. “I’m not going to hurt you; I’m just going to get into the water with you.”

“You must be fucking joking with me.” Jared mouthed off. “I can’t go swimming in this thing.” He indicated to the straightjacket as he tried to get to his feet.

“You look so good in a ball gag, Puppet. Don’t give me a reason to put one on you.” Jensen replied as he stepped closer to Jared and pushed him back onto his knees. “Stay down.”

Jared sighed but did what was asked of him. He knew he wouldn’t get far anyway. He did, however take a good long look at Jensen’s body and he liked what he saw. What he liked even more were the light freckles that decorated Jensen’s nose and cheeks. He’d have liked to spend hours just tracing them with his fingers – but that would never happen – not in this reality.

Jensen got into the water and beckoned Jared to follow him.

“No.” Jared shook his head and looked around. Maybe it was a good time to try and get away, again.

“How’s your ass Pet, still burning from this morning?” Jensen said as he sensed Jared’s attempt to flee.

Jared groaned and stayed put. He knew if Jensen was forced to punish him again, this morning’s spanking would look like a picnic in comparison. He was still actually feeling a bit out of it. He was trying to make sense of what had happened to him. He didn’t believe Jensen’s explanation of the so called _‘sub space’_ for one second. Not that he had another explanation to what had happened, but that was beside the point.

“Get into the water, Jared.” Jensen ordered.

Jared shook his head. “I’ll drown.”

“That’s why I’m here to help you stay afloat, so get in here.” Jensen explained and held out his hand for Jared to take.

“No.” Jared took a step back but didn’t even think of running. He just didn’t want to go into the water.

Jensen sighed but kept calm. He knew this was going to take all of his patience but in the end, it would be worth it. “Come on, Puppet. Don’t make me get out and drag you in here, because if I have to, you would be punished first.”

Once again Jared shook his head. He wouldn’t go in there. He knew the weights placed in the jacket wouldn’t keep him adrift and since he didn’t trust Jensen there was just no way in hell that he would enter the water.

Jensen sighed. “You asked for it.” He got out of the water and walked over to where Jared was standing, almost frozen to the spot. He did what he had to do and turned Jared around, hitting him hard on the still slightly pink butt cheeks. When Jared tried to pull away Jensen merely pinned him to the ground and hit him again. He kept an eye on Jared, he didn’t want Jared going into sub space again and after he brought his hand down over Jared’s back side for the tenth him he stopped and pulled Jared up and hugged him to his chest.

He knew Jared was having a bad day but it was his own attitude causing the problems. He tried not to smile when Jared started to pull away but just held him closer. He could feel Jared’s body quivering beneath his touch and although the other man didn’t cry out this time he was still visibly upset by the fact that Jensen spanked him for a second time.

“You seemed to have difficulty following simple orders today, Puppet. After this lesson you’re going to get a time out and after that we’re going to have a nice long talk. Maybe that will make you rethink your attitude.” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear as he stepped back towards the pool, not letting go of Jared.

Jared didn’t say a word. His backside was burning again and in a way he felt ashamed. He whimpered as Jensen pulled him towards the pool. He really didn’t want to go in.

“Shh, it’s okay. Trust me.” Jensen soothed him down as they stepped into the water. He knew he had to take it slow so he stopped on the first step and waited for Jared to calm down a bit before he took them down one step deeper into the pool.

Jared tried to reign in his panic. He knew that at this stage he was not in any danger of drowning, unless Jensen would be pinning him down here, and then he would fight but as soon as this jacket got wet and the extra weights of the jacket came into play Jared wouldn’t be able to fight. He would hopefully have enough strength to doggie paddle to the shallow side of the pool again should he get the opportunity to overcome Jensen in one way or another and then hopefully he would escape death.

“Puppet, calm down.” Jensen could feel the way Jared was trembling against him and he could imagine what was going through Jared’s mind. “Look at me Jared.” Jensen gripped Jared’s chin so that the other man was looking him in the eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you. This is about trust. You need to start to trust me. I promise you’ll not be harmed. I can’t promise that you won’t get wet, because, hell, water is wet, but you’ll be safe, I promise.” Jensen smiled and stepped down again, standing at the bottom of the pool.

Jared took a deep breath and wanted to answer when Jensen moved back again and the water started to rise around him. Soon it was up to his hips and he shivered again. “Please, don’t do this. Please, I’ll submit in any way you want me to, but don’t do this!” Jared begged.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Jensen replied. He was keeping an eye on Jared’s breathing, not wanting the other man to panic. If that should happen the whole lesson would be stopped. He was glad to see that, although Jared was begging, his breathing stayed even, a clear indication that he was comfortable in the water and that gave Jensen hope again.

“I want you to turn around and face away from me, Puppet.” Jensen said as he started to turn Jared away from him. In that same moment, Jensen could feel Jared tensing up. “It’s okay Jared. Just relax.” He soothed Jared again and gently massaged the bare skin on the back of Jared’s neck. “Lie back.” This was going to be the difficult part.

“NO!” Jared tried to pull away and get himself to shallow water. He wouldn’t lie back. He couldn’t!

Jensen let Jared move two steps away before he dragged him back, and making sure he had Jared’s upper body securely in his hold he kicked Jared’s legs out from under him. In the same breath he swam deeper so that neither of them could stand. He had to do this.

Jared started to struggle the instant Jensen kicked his legs out from under him. He could feel them moving deeper into the pool and he knew it was his last chance to get out.

“Damnit, Jared, stop struggling or you’d drown us both!” Jensen yelled next to his ear as he held onto Jared while swimming sideway, his scissor kick taking them even deeper into the pool. His words seemed to have worked as Jared stopped struggling and became limp. Jensen checked him out quickly and was relieved to see that Jared was still alive. His breathing was a bit shallow but that he could work with. “You’re doing great Jared.” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear as he started to move back to the shallow end again.

He wanted Jared to drift in his arms but he didn’t want to tread water the whole time so he needed to be able to stand on the bottom, he just hoped that Jared was freaked out enough not to notice that Jensen could stand because then he would lower is legs again. “Close your eyes, Puppet.” Jensen ordered and hoped this would work. He sighed in relief as Jared did what he ordered and only then did he move until he was able to stand. He didn’t release his hold over Jared’s body but moved to Jared’s side to support not only his neck but the rest of his body as well. “Just feel the water around you. Just relax and let me keep you safe. Put your trust in me, Puppet.”

Jared wanted to fight with all of his strength. He always loved swimming but he never thought that there would be the possibility that he could meet his creator at the bottom of a pool. His instinct to survive kicked in and he struggled hard. He was not sure what it was, maybe it was Jensen’s tone but the moment Jensen yelled at him to stop struggling, Jared relaxed. He could hear Jensen’s praise, but all that he could think was that he didn’t want to die. He didn’t even hesitate when Jensen told him to close his eyes. He didn’t want to see himself drown.

Jared couldn’t help but to relax as the water enfolded him. It was smooth against his skin, the coldness soothing his burning ass and he felt at home. The water was always the one place he could let himself go and relax and as he felt that Jensen’s grip was strong, he did just that.

Jensen kept up his praise as he guided Jared through the whole pool until they ended up at the deep end again. It was time for step two. He loosed his hold on Jared and slowly the weights started to pull Jared under. “Open your eyes, Jared.” Jensen said harshly and moved away. He knew this was cruel but he had to make Jared see that when he’s in distress that Jensen would come to his rescue.

The moment Jared heard the command he opened his eyes and in the same instant he felt himself starting to sink. _‘This can’t be happening.’_ He thought as he himself tried to push his legs down to try and stand, but the weights were heavy and it pulled him down faster then he thought, but just as he wanted to panic Jensen was there again and pulled him back into his arms, making sure he didn’t drown. _‘ Was this trust?’_ Jared couldn’t help but to wonder as he struggled to keep his breathing under control.

Jensen saw the moment of panic in Jared’s eyes and he swam forward, dragging Jared back to safety and he placed his hand on Jared’s chest, feeling his heart race, he tried to soothe him. “You’re safe. Not going to let anything bad happen to you. I will always keep you safe, you can trust me, Jared. I promise you.” He could feel Jared trembling beneath him and he knew it was time to get Jared out of the pool and into a hot shower.

He had promised Jared more punishment and since he couldn’t forget about the previous transgression he knew he had to stick to his original decision but he also had a plan to make sure Jared relaxed again this evening before they went to bed. Jared would be sharing his bed for the first time and although Jensen knew that nothing was going to happen he still needed Jared to relax and get a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow the battle between the two of them would start all over again. Jensen knew he could trust Jared to see to that, but now it was time for a hot shower.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared felt confused again. In fact, he had a headache just thinking about it all. One moment, Jensen was spanking him so hard that he thought the red marks decorating his ass would never fade, and the next moment Jensen showed him that he could trust him and he took care of him afterwards, by not only removing him from the offending straightjacket but by tending to him in a shower before shoving him onto his knees again and preaching to him about manners and now, now he was having a time out.

And, fuck! It was worse than being spanked. At least a spanking ended eventually, but this – this was just ridiculous. His knees were starting to complain about being in the same position for so long, but the worst thing of all was the fact that he had to not only stay here for an hour but he had to look at the same boring wall for the whole time. To add insult to injury was the fact that he was gagged and placed in his fucking body harness the moment they stepped into Jensen’s room. That’s the second reason he was on a time out and that was what made it an hour because he mouthed off at Jensen again and then he resisted when Jensen tried to place his harness on him. His life truly sucked.

Jensen readied the couch in the living quarters of his rooms. He wanted Jared to relax some more before he sent him to bed and he knew how to accomplish that. He looked over to where Jared was serving his time out and knowing that Jared couldn’t see him, he smiled. He knew that Jared would mouth off the minute he learned about the time out and he was not disappointed. It showed that Jared still had some spark, and even though he would break Jared, he hoped that Jared would keep that spark. It would definitely keep Jeff and Jim on their toes.

He looked at his watch and noticed that Jared’s time out was coming to an end. He only had to have the time out conversation with Jared and then hopefully the two of them could just relax. He walked over to where Jared was kneeling and placed a helping hand under his arm. “Time’s up, Puppet.” He helped Jared to his feet and guided the younger man to the living area. He placed him on his knees again and pressed down on his nape and kept his hand there for Jared to know he should keep his head bowed. “You’ll nod at my questions Jared, do you understand?”

Jared nodded and hoped that whatever happened now would be over soon, he would surely scream if he was not let up soon. This rule about always being on his knees was really starting to work on his nerves.

“Do you understand why you got the double time out, Jared?” Jensen asked and dragged his fingers through Jared’s hair. If he could, he would play for hours on end with Jared’s hair.

Jared nodded his head. He understood.

“Good boy. I want you to promise me that when I remove your gag you’ll remain silent unless I give you permission to speak. Do you understand Puppet?” Jensen asked and didn’t move to unbuckle the gag until he saw Jared nodding his head.

He released the gag and massaged Jared’s jaw not wanting Jared to experience cramps there. “You’re doing so well, Puppet.” Jensen praised him before he lifted Jared’s head to look the younger man in the eyes. “Why did you get double time out Puppet? You may speak.”

Jared swallowed hard before he answered. “Firstly because I refused to obey your orders and secondly because I mouthed off against you and resisted when you placed me in this fucked up harness. That’s also the reason for the gag.” He refused to call Jensen Sir or Master, a fact that he was reminded about all the time.

Jensen sighed. “You must address me as Sir or Master, Puppet, you know that.”

Jared was glad his head was lowered because even as he rolled his eyes he knew that if Jensen could see what he had done he would be in trouble again. He didn’t answer but remained silent.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me Puppet and answer me properly.” Jensen said as he grabbed Jared hard by the hair and tilted his head backward.

Jared bit down hard on his lip as the pain sparked at the base of his scalp. “How did you..?”

“How did I know? I told you before, Puppet, I know you better than you know yourself. Now answer me properly, Puppet.” Jensen replied as he released the tight hold on Jared’s hair. He would never tell Jared but he only guessed. He had noticed that Jared had the tendency to roll his eyes so he took a wild guess, knowing that by correcting Jared’s answer Jared would be irritated.

“What was the question again?” Jared smirked. He couldn’t help it, but he wanted to taunt Jensen; he didn’t know why, but he felt like it. His emotions were riding a rollercoaster with him again and he could feel his hands twitching for a fight.

“Puppet, you’re playing on very thin ice.” Jensen snarled and pulled Jared’s head back again. “You better stop this attitude now or you will get a hiding for the third time today.”

“Make me.” Jared growled back and even as the words left his mouth, his eyes became huge. He couldn’t believe that he just said that, but he couldn’t say he was sorry now. He tried to pull away but he was at a disadvantage from being on his knees so even before he could turn to get away he found himself lying across Jensen’s lap. He struggled again. From all the times Jensen spanked him, this was the first time that Jensen took him over his lap to hand out his punishment. For one second Jared found himself turned on. He could actually feel his cock twitch in anticipation and the moment he felt that, he knew he couldn’t let Jensen punish him like this.

“No!” Jared screamed and tried to get up from Jensen’s lap. He kicked out at Jensen and tried to use his bodyweight to throw Jensen off balance to get away.

Jensen frowned as he struggled to maintain his hold over Jared’s body. He was used to Jared trying to get away from his punishment but this was something else and he had to use his strength to make sure Jared didn’t get away. Jensen saw that trying to spank Jared while he was on his lap was going to be almost impossible, not while Jared was fighting him like this, so he pinned Jared down onto the floor and was amazed that Jared calmed down almost immediately. He couldn’t ponder it, not now. He brought down his hand hard, letting the first smack burn deep on Jared’s left cheek. His own palm burned as he lifted his hand before letting Jared’s right cheek receive the same treatment. He made sure to leave deep angry handprints behind as he dealt his punishment out.

Only when he was finished did he realize that Jared didn’t once try to scramble away or cover his backside with his hands. In fact he took the punishment quietly – almost too quietly – and for a moment Jensen worried that Jared might have slipped into sub space again until he saw that Jared’s breathing was hard and that he was sobbing softly. His body trembled beneath Jensen’s arm that was still pinning him to the floor. What amazed Jensen even more was the fact that he could hear Jared whimpering softly, “Sorry, Sir, sorry. I’m sorry, Sir. Please, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Puppet. Let’s get you up.” Jensen pulled Jared to his knees and held the younger man close to his heart. “It’s okay. You did great and I know that you’re sorry. All has been forgiven. Come let’s get you cleaned up a bit.” Jensen led him to the bathroom where he placed him on the toilet. He stroked Jared’s hair as Jared whimpered when his overly-red backside came into contact with the cold seat.

He took a washcloth and cleaned Jared’s face up; wiping away the snot and tears before placing a kiss on Jared’s forehead. “Come on; let’s get you out of this harness and into some soft sweatpants. It’ll make you feel much better.” Jensen pulled Jared to his feet and started to unbuckle the harness. Soon Jared was standing naked before him. “Just gonna check you out quickly, okay?” Jensen placed Jared onto to the commode again and then took Jared’s flaccid cock in hand. When Jared tried to pull away Jensen soothed him again. “Just checking, almost done.” He made sure that Jared’s cock and balls were not chafed in any way from the harness and then pulled Jared to his feet. “All’s in order. Let’s go watch a movie and then we can turn in.” Jensen pulled Jared behind him until he reached the bedroom. “Here, put this on.” He held the sweatpants for Jared and watched as the young man took the pants without saying a word and dressed quickly. He was surprised when Jared spoke up. “Thank you, Sir.”

Jensen smiled. “You did great today, Jared, so this is your reward. You can sleep in this for this whole week.” He dragged his hands through Jared’s hair and then pulled Jared closer. “Let’s go and watch the movie.” He took Jared by the hand and led him into the living room. He stretched himself on the couch and then pulled Jared near. “Lay down Jared.” Seeing that Jared was hesitating, he added. “Nothing’s going to happen, Jared. Just gonna let you relax. You had a hard day today.” He tugged on Jared’s arm and sighed silently as Jared made himself comfortable on the couch next to him. He pulled Jared closer and wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist. He could feel Jared tensing up again but this time he ignored it. He knew that once Jared saw that nothing else was going to happen, he would relax.

When the final smack sounded through the air Jared sobbed silently. He couldn’t believe that he got hard from Jensen wanting to spank him. No wonder they kidnapped him, he was a freak. He deserved what was handed out to him. He couldn’t stop the shivers going through his body and when he felt Jensen’s eyes on him, even though his face was pressed down into the floor, he said he was sorry. How could he have gotten a hard on? He had to apologize for that. The words spilled easily from his mouth.

He was even more surprised when Jensen didn’t become mad at him and it felt really good to be taken care of and he even managed to relax. He only tensed up and wanted to pull away when Jensen touched him, but he could feel that Jensen didn’t plan on doing anything to him and the inspection was over in mere seconds. The sweatpants came as a surprise; he couldn’t even remember the last time he had something to wear.

When Jensen led him back to the living room Jared didn’t know what to expect and he tensed up again. Even with the sweatpants on, he felt vulnerable. He was unsure what to make of the situation and wanted to scramble away when Jensen’s arm sneaked over his waist. He was surprised when nothing further happened and he even felt himself relax. He loved the movie. It was the original Frankenstein movie and he had to smile. Soon he was lost in the plot and didn’t even realize that he had moved closer to Jensen, leaning back into his arms.

Jensen felt the tension leaving Jared’s body and he was glad. It had been a long day for his new sub and he knew Jared needed this time to relax. It was also still part of his trust training. He had to realize that he could trust Jensen not to do anything unbecoming to him when they relaxed like this. He snuck a peak in Jared’s direction and was not surprised to find him sleeping. He decided to leave him until the movie was done. He would then move him to the bedroom into his new bed.


	4. Games We Play - Part 2B

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=parttwoB-1.jpg)

  
Early the following morning, Jensen looked on as Jared slept peacefully. He frowned remembering the way Jared fought against him when he tried to punish him the last time. It was as if Jared didn’t want Jensen to spank him, but then on the other hand that didn’t make sense either, since he actually submitted to Jensen when Jensen got him pinned on the floor to administer the spanking.

Jensen knew he had to find out what was going on in Jared’s mind. It could have a deep impact on his training if there were issues that they couldn’t resolve. Jensen hoped he could figure out how to resolve this issue. He had a lazy day planned for Jared but it would still form part of his training and would also serve a dual purpose by working on his trust issues again.

He leaned in and brushed Jared’s long bangs out of his eyes. Jared looked so much younger when he slept. “Come on, Puppet, it’s time you woke up.” Jensen said as he gently tried to rouse Jared.

Jared grunted and buried his face deeper into his pillow. He could hear the voice talking to him but it was way too early to get up.

“Come on, Puppet, wake up.” Jensen repeated and shook Jared’s shoulder.

Jared groaned and then opened his eyes; for a moment he couldn’t remember where he was until he saw who was staring at him. “No,” he gasped and tried to get away. He couldn’t remember how he ended up in bed with Jensen and he could feel the panic building up within.

“Easy, Puppet.” Jensen soothed Jared as he saw the panic in Jared’s eyes.

“W-what did you do with me?” Jared trembled slightly as he tried to remember what happened the previous evening. He couldn’t remember anything. Maybe he was drugged?

“I didn’t do a thing to you, Puppet. Take some deep breaths and calm down,” Jensen ordered when Jared’s breathing hitched.

“No.” Jared shook his head. “NO! What did you do to me? Please, I need to know.” He tried to scramble of the bed but his foot got tangled in the sheets and he tumbled to the floor. That didn’t stop him, and he crawled to the corner, still trying to get away from Jensen.

“Jared!” Jensen shouted as Jared tumbled out of the bed. “Come on, Puppet, take some deep breaths. Everything is all right, calm down.” He talked soothingly, not wanting to scare Jared any further as he crouched in front of the younger man. “Look at how you’re dressed. Do you think for one moment I would take advantage of you and then dress you in sweatpants? Feel your body. Are you feeling any pain? Nothing happened, Jared, I promise you. You fell asleep on the couch and I put you to bed. Come on, calm down.” Jensen knew he had to convince Jared of the truth before Jared suffered another full blown panic attack.

There was something in Jensen’s voice that calmed Jared down. It was true, he couldn’t see Jensen dressing him up after he raped him and his body felt fine, in fact, he felt better than he had for the past few weeks. He could feel the blush spreading over his face and knew he had made a fool out of himself. “I’m sorry.” He apologized quietly.

“It’s okay, Jared. You were just confused.” Jensen answered and decided not to take the matter further. “It’s nearly time for breakfast, so get ready and I’ll help you with your harness before we go to the dining hall.” Jensen got up from the floor and stepped away from Jared, giving Jared the opportunity to get up from the floor himself.

Jared looked at Jensen and noticed that Jensen was also dressed in sweatpants. It was riding low on his hips and the crack of his perfect ass was just peaking over the top. Jensen had a great body and Jared could feel himself getting hard over the fact. _‘No! This can’t be happening. I can’t be getting hard over Jensen. He kidnapped me. He wants to sell me as a sex slave. No, please, don’t let this happen to me.’_ Jared felt trapped and scared. His own emotions were not making sense to him. He had to bite his lip to avoid letting Jensen know he was in distress.

Jared took care of his morning routine quickly and then tried hard not to move away as Jensen touched him to strap him into his fucking god-awful body harness. His body was tensed and he tried hard to relax when Jensen told him to do so. Jared had to bite down hard again on his tongue as Jensen cupped him to make sure his cock harness were sitting correctly. He could feel himself blushing and hoped that Jensen didn’t notice it as well.

Jensen frowned as he started to strap Jared into his harness. He could feel the tension radiating from Jared’s body and he hoped that it didn’t mean that Jared would be difficult to handle today. He was pleasantly surprised that Jared didn’t fight him and when he noticed that Jared tensed up even more when he cupped him he didn’t think much of it. He knew Jared would get used to his touch. He knew that Jared would also come to love his touch. He was looking forward to that.

oo-0-oo

  
“Shh, Puppet, it’s alright. Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise.” Jensen kept on stroking Jared’s back as Jared stood within his embrace, tremors running through his body. He was under the impression that Jared would do well, but he didn’t take into account how Jared might react when he first saw the playroom…

_Breakfast went down well and even Jared’s blood sugar level played along. “Come on, Puppet,” Jensen said as he stood up from the table and indicated for Jared to follow him. He nodded at Misha and Steve who were gently talking to one of their subs who were experiencing a bad morning. “You’re going to love today, Puppet.” Jensen kept up the small talk as they walked back to his room. “First I want you to take a long relaxing shower for me and then we’ll take it from there.” He explained as he led Jared back into the bathroom and started to unbuckle Jared from his harness. “When you’re finished I want you to towel yourself dry and step out of the bathroom and kneel before the bed. I’ll get you there. You’ve got twenty minutes,” Jensen said and ignored the fact that Jared tensed up when he said he must kneel before the bed. “I want you to trust me, Jared. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise you.” He cupped Jared’s face and laid a gentle kiss on Jared’s forehead before stepping out and leaving Jared alone in the bathroom._

_Jared couldn’t believe that he was about to have a shower on his own. It would be the first time since the start of this fuck-up that he would be all alone in the shower. He couldn’t believe his luck. Maybe it was his time to escape. He quickly realized that it wouldn’t work. Not only was the window burglar proofed, but he would never be able to slip through that small window. It looked like he wouldn’t escape today. He didn’t let his hope fade, he would escape._

_Jared wanted to curse himself when a few minutes later he found himself standing under the hot spray with his cock in his hand, jerking off. He didn’t mean for it to happen. He was washing his body when Jensen’s green eyes popped into his mind and he could once again envision Jensen’s body as he saw it next to the pool, and in the low riding sweatpants this morning. He groaned as his thumb stroked over the head of his aching cock. He slowly stroked himself and slipped his finger into his piss slit, loving the bit of pain he created for himself. His other hand moved lower as he braced himself against the wall. His one hand stroking his engorged member while the other cupped his balls, rolling them between his fingers before his fingers slipped lower and he stroked himself over his perineum and then dipped into his own tight entrance. He gasped as his knuckle disappeared into the muscle and slowly he worked his finger in and out, keeping in pace with his hand over his shaft. He could feel himself relax and soon he added a second finger while upping the pace. He was blessed with long fingers and used it to his advantage, seeking out the sweet spot inside of him. His hips bucked forward as his nail scraped over his prostate and he had to bite on his lip to make sure no sound escaped his mouth._

_Jared worked his thumb over and across his slit, moving his fist up and down his long shaft, stroking down hard before gliding up softly. He could feel his balls contracting together and couldn’t help but to find the gland inside of him again as he stroked over the spot again and again. His hips bucked on their own accord, as did the frenzied hand on his cock. Soon he lost control and his cum spewed forward, decorating his stomach, fist and the wall in front of him. He could feel the white spots appearing in front of his eyes. He came hard and kept on stroking himself until he was oversensitive and even a bit sore._

_He wanted to cry when he realized that the only reason he jerked off – aside from the fact that the last time he experience any sexual relief was more than a month ago – was the fact that Jensen made him hard. He couldn’t get the other man’s body or intense gaze out of his mind. He slipped to the shower floor, he was fucked up. He was no better than they were. They may have kidnapped him, but he was the one who just jerked off with Jensen in mind. There had to be something wrong with him._

_Jensen smiled when he heard the sounds coming from the bathroom. He didn’t think that Jared would indeed look for release but he was glad he did. He wished he knew what Jared visualized as he brought himself to completion._

_He gave Jared a few more minutes and then stepped into the bedroom to wait for Jared to come out from the shower. It was going to be an interesting training session._

_Jared blushed a deep red when he stepped out of the bathroom and saw Jensen waiting for him there. It was as if he could smell the scent of semen, musk and sex on himself, even though he made sure to scrub rigorously. Keeping his head down, hoping that Jensen would see it as him being submissive instead of ashamed over his own behavior Jared knelt in front of the bed._

_“You’re doing great, Pet,” Jensen praised Jared, making sure not to comment on the blush he saw on Jared’s cheeks. He didn’t want Jared to get more embarrassed then he already was. He walked over to Jared and helped him to his feet. “I’m going to show you the playroom today Jared. That’s where we will spend most of our time from now on. You need to start getting used to the toys. We need to see what you like and dislike, so we are going to try out everything.” He kept a hand on Jared’s head and couldn’t help but to feel the shiver pass through Jared’s body. The new subs always hated the playroom at first, but Jensen knew from experience that this feeling never lasted long._

_Jared could feel Jensen’s hand on his head, lacing his fingers through his hair. Though he didn’t especially want to be touched, he nearly purred as Jensen dragged his fingers through his hair and he wanted to lean into the soft touch. This content feeling didn’t last long when he heard Jensen speak about the playroom and the only thing that came to mind was him being stretched wide open with Jensen fucking into him; blood running down his thighs and him gagged and tied down, not able to get away._

_He could feel his chest tightening up; his airway restricted, not letting any air pass into his body. Even when Jensen stroked his hair again the feeling of trepidation didn’t go away. He didn’t even notice as Jensen led him through the one door that had remained shut in the past. The first thing he noticed was a cage in one corner. The room had more than one swing, hanging from the ceiling, and there was also a St. Andrew’s cross on the far wall. What caught his eye the most however was a fucking machine and the spanking/massage table to which Jensen was leading him. He didn’t care about the king sized bed; his eyes were stuck on the fucking machine. Once again, he envisioned blood dripping down his thighs as a rubber dildo ripped apart his hole while Jensen fucked into his mouth._

_“NO!” Jared screamed out as he tried to back away. He couldn’t let this happen, not today, not any other day and not to him._

_Jensen had to step forward and grab hold of Jared as the other man tried to get away. Jensen could see Jared was clearly scared shitless and he knew he had to get Jared to calm down and he needed to do it quickly. He grabbed Jared and turned him so that Jared was leaning against his chest. Not only was Jared struggling to get out of his embrace, but he was also pleading not be raped. It broke Jensen’s heart._

“I promise you, you’re not going to be raped. I will not do that to you and neither will anyone else. Anything that happens to you here in this room will happen because you consented to it. Neither I or any other dom will do anything to you against your will. Calm down, Puppet. You’re safe.” Jensen kept on repeating the words with the hope to get through to Jared. He hated seeing the taller man so distraught.

Jensen kept Jared in his embrace and lowered them to the floor. The room was always kept comfortably warm, so he knew when he lowered a naked Jared to the floor, he wouldn’t feel cold.

“Take some deep breaths for me, Jared.” Jensen soothed and wiped Jared’s hair from his face. He took Jared’s hand and placed it against his chest so that Jared could feel his breathing and adjust his to the same rhythm. He repeated his request a few time but then Jared took a deep breath and started breathing to the same rhythm as Jensen. “Good boy, you’re doing so well.” Jensen praised the man leaning against him.

“I promise you, I’ll go through everything with you in this room. You’ll get the opportunity to touch each toy, to feel it in your hands. Nothing will be done here if you don’t want it to be done. But I can also promise you that by the time your training is done here you will have played with everything in this room at least once and _you_ will be the one who asked to play with each one.”

“Please, don’t do this to me. Please.” Jared begged again. He’d heard the sincerity in Jensen’s voice, but there was still a part of him that didn’t trust the man. He didn’t think he would ever be able to trust Jensen one hundred percent.

“You’re going to be all right and I’m going to prove it to you. You need to start getting used to this playroom and I’m going to help you. We’re gonna stay here the whole day and there will be no sexual connotation to what we do, unless you tell me otherwise.” Jensen informed him. He hoped that Jared was paying attention. He knew he could order and even strap Jared down to do what he planned on doing but that would only be his last option. For now he was crossing his fingers that Jared would give him this opportunity to show him the pleasure of being a sub.

Jensen waited until Jared’s breathing calmed down and then he spoke up again. “The only thing that’s going to happen is that you’re going to relax and I’m going to give you a full body massage and we’ll take things from there. I will promise you again, nothing will be done to you today without your permission.”

Jared stilled against Jensen’s chest. He was so tired and didn’t want to fight anymore. Jensen had never lied to him before, so he was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Will you stop if I ask you to, Sir?” Jared asked, not even realizing he’d addressed Jensen properly.

Jensen smiled. “We’ll stop the moment you tell me you don’t want to go on. Have you ever had a full body massage before, Puppet?”

Jared shook his head.

“You’re going to love it. I promise.” Jensen got to his feet and pulled Jared up with him. Jared was still extremely tense but he hoped to get Jared to relax soon. Jensen reached out and unbuckled Jared’s harness. “I want you to get onto the table and lie on your stomach for me.” He helped Jared onto the massage table before taking some of the sweet smelling oil in his hands and rubbing them together to make it warm. “I want you to take some deep breaths for me, Jared, and relax your body.” He waited until Jared took his first deep breath before he placed his warm hands on Jared’s neck rubbing small circles of comfort as Jared immediately tensed up again when touched. “Relax, Puppet, nothing bad is going to happen to you.” Jensen said for the umpteenth time but didn’t mind repeating the soothing words over and over.

Jensen placed both his hands on Jared shoulders and started with deep strokes, working his way over and around the neck and top of the shoulders area. He kneaded the area softly and then firmly and he could feel the knots slowly loosening in Jared’s shoulders. “It’s okay, Puppet, you’re doing great” Jensen praised as Jared moaned when he started to work on one tight knot situated between Jared’s shoulder blades. He used the palm of his hands and then his knuckles; the different techniques causing some discomfort to Jared, but he worked on the knot and soon it was gone. Jared was breathing deeply and Jensen was glad to see that things were starting off well.

Jared didn’t know what to expect when Jensen first took off his harness and then told him to get onto the table. He was grateful for the fact that he was told to lie on his stomach, it was bad enough to be naked, but to be naked and facing upwards was not something he could handle at the moment.

Jensen’s hands were warm on his skin and even though he tried to relax he found it difficult to do when Jensen’s hands rested on his shoulders. The soothing circles on his neck were familiar to him and he welcomed them. He didn’t realize he was so tense until Jensen started to work on his shoulders. He didn’t have much knowledge on massages but he felt the tension leaving his body as Jensen worked on the tight knots on his shoulders. He couldn’t help but groan when Jensen worked on a specific tight knot. It was sore and he even wanted to tell Jensen to stop but then Jensen praised him again and it made him relax again. The pain became less and the tension ebbed away and Jared could feel Jensen working him over so much easier, the touches now more light.

Jensen moved lower, concentrating on Jared’s middle back and dipping a bit lower every time he stroked downwards, knowing that Jared would inadvertently tense up again as he worked his way lower Jared’s body. He used his thumbs to stoke hard over Jared’s spine and spread his fingers wide, massaging his flanks, together with his whole back.

Jared looked peaceful and his breathing was more relaxed and when he groaned again Jensen knew it was because of pleasure. He noted the fact that Jared was more sensitive at the small of his back and he filed that information away, he would use it later on to pleasure Jared again. “Shh, relax, you’re doing great.” Jensen spoke up when Jared started to shift around on the table. He knew what was happening and grinned. This was going to be so much fun. He kept on massaging Jared’s lower back, making sure to give extra attention to the sensitive area before he started lower, reaching the top of Jared buttocks.

Jared couldn’t believe how good the massage felt. If he ever knew before that it was going to be so relaxing he would have gone for one much sooner. His back loved the attention that it received from Jensen’s hands but then things changed a bit. It was as if he became more aware of his cock. It felt heavy as it lay trapped between his body and the table and with each stroke he became more aware of it, especially when Jensen’s fingers danced across the small of his back. It was as if Jensen had a direct line to his cock, each movement echoing itself on his cock. He squirmed and tried to shift but Jensen’s voice and the hands on his back kept him calm and he settled down again, still fully aware of the fullness of his cock but at this stage he couldn’t be bothered about it.

Jared groaned and felt the tension entering his body when Jensen’s hands moved lower down his body. He could feel them on the top of his buttocks and he was not sure if he would be able to handle that. “Jensen.” He had to stop this.

“Shh, Jared. You’re doing great. I’m going to go lower now but I promise it’s just still a massage; nothing bad is going to happen. Relax and just feel.” Jensen advised, ignoring the fact that Jared had broken the rules and called him by his name. He kept his touches light, knowing that Jared’s body would respond in a more positive way if he didn’t massage Jared’s ass hard, even though he wanted to knead the two perfect globes hard and sink his teeth into the soft flesh to mark Jared as belonging to him.

When Jensen kept to his word and Jared could feel he was just doing as he said he would, he relaxed again. His cock was pressing hard against his stomach, especially when Jensen hands were encircling his buttocks.

“I want you to spread your legs for me a bit, Jared, so I can start on your thighs.”

Jared groaned but he felt so good that he didn’t even think of not following Jensen’s request. He spread his legs and sighed as he created some friction for his hardening cock.

Jensen used his hands and squeezed the fleshy part of Jared’s thighs between his hands, working from the inside of the knee, backing up almost touching Jared’s groin area. He kept his strokes firm and even found the pressure point he was looking for and when Jared sighed he knew he found the spot.

Jared couldn’t believe the pleasure he was experiencing, his lower limbs were feeling as if they were detached from him. They felt like jelly, but it a good way. A slight tingle ran up and down his inner thigh as Jensen worked on him. Soon his left leg received the same attention and he didn’t even notice that he was no longer hard, he just felt so relaxed and safe.

Jensen worked on Jared’s calves, rubbing and massaging each leg in long strokes, making a note that Jared would need to be shaved clean. He knew that although both Jeff and Jim were hairy, they liked their subs to be cleaned shaven. Jensen grinned. He could already hear Jared bitching about that.

He made his way lower and ended up massaging Jared’s feet. Rubbing each one until he knew Jared was relaxed from head to toe. He placed Jared’s leg back onto the table and moved to the side again. “You need to turn over for me Jared.” Jensen said as he dragged his hands through Jared’s hair. He couldn’t help but to feel a bit hard himself and he took some calming breaths to take control over his own body.

Jared blushed again when he heard Jensen that he had to turn over and wondered if he could ask Jensen to stop. But the problem was that he was not in danger, it was clear that he was safe and that so far Jensen has kept his word. “Can I get a towel to cover myself, please Sir?” Jared whispered.

“Sorry Jared, no towel. I’ve seen you naked before and you’ve got nothing to hide from me. So, come on turn over.” Jensen replied and stared to help Jared to turn around. He looked down Jared’s body and couldn’t help but to notice how perfectly Jared was built. His eyes landed on the scar just above Jared’s heart. From medical records, he knew someone had tried to kill Jared when he was about nineteen years old. They could find no other records to gain any knowledge on what happened.

Jared blushed deep pink, but turned over. Although he was no longer hard he didn’t know if it would change. His own body was turning out to be a mystery to him. The one moment he didn’t want to be touched, the next he felt all hot and bothered and would even act out if it meant that Jensen would touch him.

“Relax Puppet, you’re doing so good.” Jensen’s voice sounded above his head and he lifted his gaze to seek the other man out. “Close your eyes, Puppet.” Jensen ordered and as Jared followed his order he started to massage Jared’s scalp. He had scented his hands again and he used the tips of his fingers to gently rub circles on Jared’s scalp.

Jensen made his way down Jared’s head. He paid good attention to Jared’s ear lobes and noted that Jared’s cock twitched and filed that information away as well. It looked like Jared had some interesting pleasure points that he would be using to his advantage during upcoming play times. He made sure to cover Jared’s neck and liked the way Jared arched his neck so slightly when he massaged his collarbone.

He started on Jared’s shoulders, working down to the pectoral muscle and loved the way it rippled beneath his touch. He glided his hands over Jared’s nipples, feeling the twin buds rising to the occasion. “It’s all right, you’re doing great.” He soothed Jared down when he saw that Jared was becoming restless as his upper body reacted to his touches. He didn’t stop his massage but started massaging them hard, wanting not only to massage Jared’s body but wanting the muscles to warm up again. He could see that Jared was used to working out, and since the abduction, he hadn’t had the opportunity to do so. He worked them hard, feeling them stretch beneath his hands and he kneaded harder. He focused his attention on the nipple area, using sure strokes to work around the areola, slowly making his way inward to the nipple itself. He dragged his thumbs over the twin peaks before backing down again and covering the whole area with his hands. He could see Jared getting restless again so he moved lower but his eyes stayed on the points standing at attention. Jared would look fucking amazing with nipple piercings.

Jensen paid attention to Jared’s sides and massaged him slowly over his abdomen, letting his finger dip into Jared’s navel and smiled as Jared’s body arched up from the table. “You love that don’t you?” Jensen whispered as he played with Jared’s belly button. It was clear that it was not only Jared’s belly button that loved the attention. Jared’s cock was semi-hard as well. Jensen moved lower and worked on Jared’s waist and then his pelvic area.

Jensen slowed his movements down. He had to be very careful here. He wanted Jared to experience not only the pleasure of the massage but also the feel of Jensen’s hands on his pelvic area. It was something that Jared needed to get comfortable with. It would make Jared less tense when Jensen placed him in his harness and would make him relax when he started to touch Jared’s cock to get more intimate with him.

“Jensen, please.” Jared gasped as he felt Jensen’s hands on his navel and he couldn’t help but to arch up from the table as Jensen dipped his finger into his belly button. He could feel himself hardening again. He wanted to squirm away when Jensen’s hands traveled lower and he could feel them close to his pubic hair. “No.”

“Shh, it’s all right. Not going to touch you _there_. Just relax for me Jared.” Jensen didn’t remove his hands but moved sideways, tracing his fingers in the V-lines and then moving to Jared’s thighs again. “Not going to touch you… just going to massage you in the same way I did when you were lying on your front. He gently separated Jared’s thighs and used his hands in the same way again. This time he did cheat as he made sure that the back of his hands made contact with Jared’s cock and as he moved lower he could feel Jared’s sack against his skin as well. He kept on massaging him in that manner, giving extra attention to both thighs and loved the way Jared grew harder under his touches.

“Please,” Jared gasped.

“What do you want Jared?” Jensen asked. He kept his voice soft but didn’t stop as he moved lower, working on Jared’s calves and feet again.

“I,” Jared shook his head. He didn’t know what to do.

“It’s all right, Jared. Most males became hard during a full body massage. Breathe deeply for me and relax. It will go away again.” Jensen replied, but knew by looking at Jared that breathing wouldn’t help. The boy was hard, already a drop of pre cum formed on top of his crown.

“Please, stop.” Jared sobbed and opened his eyes. He never felt so embarrassed before but at the same time he felt totally relaxed. “I can’t, please.” He covered his eyes with his hands and tried to take some breaths as Jensen told him to do, but it was not working. The only thing he could think of was his pulsating cock and Jensen’s hands on his body.

“Jared, open your eyes for me.” Jensen spoke up and Jared was surprised to hear him next to his head. “It’s all right. You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“You don’t understand.” Jared nearly sobbed. There was no way he could explain to Jensen why he was as hard as a rock.

“What don’t I understand Jared?” Jensen placed a comforting hand on Jared shoulder.

“Can’t, please.” Jared tried to push himself up from the table.

“Jared.” Jensen pressed him back down again. “I didn’t give you permission to get down from the table, relax and talk to me.”

“No. You said you’d stop if I asked. Please don’t do this.”

“I did stop, Jared. I’m not touching you in any way. But you need to realize that you still need to follow my orders. I didn’t give you permission to get off the table.” Jensen said as he started rubbing Jared’s neck wanting Jared to calm down a bit.

Jared didn’t know what to do. He tried breathing again but the fact that Jensen was touching him didn’t help with his problem. He could feel himself getting even harder than he was. It was as if his hands went down to his aching cock on their own accord.

“No touching yourself Jared.” Jensen sounded harsh. “You must remember, Puppet, that you’ll experience no sexual relief unless it comes from me. You already broke that rule this morning in the shower.”

Jared gasped and his eyes flew open. “I, I…” he didn’t know what to say.

“You will not be punished for that Jared, but should you do that again or touch yourself here I will punish you.” Jensen had to make sure Jared knew where he stood.

“You planned this, you knew this would happen.” Jared accused him and tried to get off the table again.

“Jared.” Jensen barked. “Get off the table and onto your knees, head bowed.”

Jared didn’t hesitate to comply with the order. If it meant not having Jensen seeing his hardened cock he would stay on his knees for hours.

Jensen shook his head. It seemed things were going to take a while longer then he thought but he knew he would get Jared to beg for release before the end of this day.

“You’ve disobeyed me enough today, Puppet.” He moved in behind Jared and got to his knees. He placed his hand on Jared’s nape and pressed down slightly. “It’s time we worked on your posture as well. Your head will be bowed at a forty five degree angle so that you will always look at the floor.” He made sure Jared’s head was in the right position and then pulled back on his shoulders. “Your shoulders and back must be straight at all times.” He pressed at Jared’s back and was satisfied when Jared indeed changed his posture. “Good boy.”

He got up and then leaned in again. “Your hands can be at one of three places. They can be clutched behind your back or they can be in front, either resting palms open on your upper thighs or hanging loose by your sides. When you’re with me your hands will be resting on your upper thighs, palms flat. Your doms will instruct you how they would like your hands to be. Lastly, your knees will always be spread.” He took his hands and shifted Jared’s legs apart. “I want to be able to see your cock and balls at all times. You are not allowed to hide them from me.”

Jared blushed again as he heard Jensen’s last words. This man was doing all the wrong things to him. He was getting hard again and had to grind on his teeth not to move away from Jensen’s touch. He didn’t want to be spanked now; he was already hard enough as it was.

“You will not talk again for the rest of this day, unless I give you permission to talk. This is punishment for you not obeying me when I told you to stay put on the table. Do you understand, Jared?” Jensen ordered as he got to his feet.

Jared nodded his head but kept perfectly still. He was starting to sound confused. He knew Jensen was angry with him by not following his orders, but yet his voice sounded as calm as ever and the way he touched him didn’t add up with a man touching out of anger. Maybe Jensen really did care about him?

“You still hard, Jared?” Jensen asked even though he could see the state Jared was in for himself.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut but still nodded with his head. His cock was pulsating with need and not even this humiliating position he found himself in made him go soft. He was truly screwed in his head.

“You’ve got one of two choices, Jared. I want you to think carefully about them before you make your decision. Remember it’s your decision. I’m not forcing anything onto you.” Jensen knew he had to act carefully here. He didn’t want Jared to be spooked away. “One, you can calm your body down and get soft again or two you can get onto the table again and let me finish the massage. It will help you relax again and it will take care of the problem. You may speak.”

Jared wanted to laugh when Jensen told him to calm his own body down. What the hell did the man think he was doing all this time? He’d even tried to get a picture in his head of his last foster mother having sex with her scrawny little husband, riding him like a bull, but Jensen’s green orbs kept on popping into the image and that didn’t work.

The second option? “Would that mean you have to touch me, Sir?”

“Yes. But it will still be part of the massage. It will help with your erection. I promise.” Jensen didn’t lie; he just didn’t tell the complete truth about how it would help. If Jared didn’t ask about that then he wouldn’t elaborate.

“We can go on with the massage.” Jared whispered and hoped he was making the right decision.

“Good boy. No more talking from here on.” Jensen helped Jared up and led him back to the table. “Get up and lay on your back again. Legs spread apart. Eyes closed.”

Jensen started off at the pelvic area, massaging Jared again just to get him used to his hands on his body again before he moved to the V-lines and gently pressed down. He massaged the area lightly not adding more pressure than he had going at the moment. He could feel Jared slowly relaxing beneath him again.

He moved lower and started working on Jared’s inner thigh. He massaged it in the same way as earlier but this time he didn’t hesitate to let Jared feel that he was touching him. Jensen cupped Jared’s sack in his hand and soothed Jared down with the other. “It’s okay, just relax.” He didn’t stop his actions but moved his hand that was soothing Jared and placed it at the base of Jared’s attention-seeking cock. He stroked him up to the head and then stroked him down again. He maintained a hard pressure while he continued rolling Jared’s testicles between his fingers.

He moved to the crown of Jared’s penis and placed his hand around the head and gently rotated his wrist as if he was squeezing out an orange with a juicer and then he removed his hand from Jared’s sack and used both hands to massage Jared’s aching cock. He placed hand over hand and rotated each hand in a different direction, while at the same time he worked his way up the engorged shaft so that as his top hand went over the head he would place it at the bottom of the shaft again, repeating his movements over and over again.

Jared was squirming beneath him, his face flushed red and his breathing was very shallow. “Jared, look at me.” Jensen didn’t want Jared to go and hyperventilate on him on top of everything else. He waited until Jared’s eyes met his. “You’re doing great. Take same deep breaths for me and relax, Jared.” He deepened his own breathing and watched on as Jared mimicked his actions. “Good boy.”

Jensen turned his attention back to Jared’s cock and then started to roll Jared’s shaft between his hands as if he was starting a fire. He knew the change in technique and also the change in pressure and friction would have Jared gasping again – and he was not disappointed.

Jared couldn’t believe the sensations he felt on his cock. The way Jensen cupped his head and made that movement made Jared bite hard onto the inside of his mouth. He could taste the blood as it coated the inside of his cheek but he didn’t utter a word. He knew that if he opened his mouth he would start to beg and he wouldn’t be begging for Jensen to stop. He tried saying to himself he didn’t want this, he should put an end to this, to stop it, it was not right but then why, fucking why, did it feel so good? It felt natural like it was supposed to happen like this. He squeezed his eyes shut and even as he tried not to squirm he obeyed Jensen’s order in a heartbeat to open his eyes and he even latched on to Jensen’s breathing pattern. It was true – he was totally fucked.

Jensen moved his hand lower until he found the one spot he was looking for. The indentation was just beneath Jared’s testicles and his puckered hole. He only used one finger to massage that spot, stroking it up and down, adding a bit more pressure on the down movement, wanting Jared to feel even more pleasure before pressing down on it. He could hear Jared groaning and was not surprised when Jared even spread his legs wider.

Jensen knew Jared was beyond care, he wanted this and he wanted it more than anything else. There was only one more thing to do – Jared had to beg for release.

It felt to Jared as if his world was imploding. The fires within his body were raging hot but it felt cool, even cold in relation to the heat he felt on his cock. He wanted Jensen to back off, to get away from him, but then he also wanted more. Even though he didn’t want to be here he couldn’t help but to spread his legs wider, to invite Jensen to come closer.

His head was rolling for side to side, his bangs, wet with sweat, clung to his forehead while his fists gripped the single sheet he was laying on hard, bundling it up within his hands as if it was his one lifeline. He could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly and couldn’t wait to go over the edge, to get relief from this inferno that was in him, around him, becoming him.

Jensen could see that Jared was nearing his end and he backed off. He released the pressure on Jared’s cock and he slowly just rolled Jared’s balls between his fingers. He wouldn’t let Jared cum so quickly.

Jared eyes flew open when the pressure subsides within him. He could still feel his cock pulsing but he also felt calmer and he took some deep breaths. His eyes met Jensen’s and he knew it was Jensen’s doing. He didn’t give a damn about the order that was given to him. “What do you want from me?” He sounded gruff.

Jensen smiled. “Not good at following orders today are you, Puppet? I see some more punishment is the order of the day. Some time out would do you good. We’ll see to it, after our time here in the playroom is finished.” He ignored Jared’s question but stepped up to the table again and pressed down on Jared’s puckered hole. He could feel the muscle quivering beneath his touch. Jared whimpered and Jensen removed his finger.

“Shh, calm down. Did you know I can feel you wanting this by just touching you there? I can feel the heat and your pulse pulsing hard, wanting more. You can get more Jared, I can give you more, all that you have to do is to say _yes_.”

Jared shook his head. He wouldn’t give in. He wouldn’t hand his control over to this man or to any other so-called dom. His will, his life, belonged to him and to him alone.

Jensen smiled. He knew Jared wouldn’t give in; it was just too early for that to happen. He started up with his massage again and took Jared’s leaking shaft in his hand and gathered the pre cum from the head, rolling it between his fingers and then leaning in and spreading it over Jared’s shaft, slicking him up. It was time for Jared to beg.

Jensen set a hard pace on Jared’s shaft, jerking him roughly but still holding him down at the base of his cock with his other hand, denying the release Jared needed. Jared was squirming beneath him. It was as if the younger man was trying to get off the table the one moment and the next moment he was trying to get himself deeper into Jensen’s hands. “Do you want release Jared?” Jensen whispered.

Jared nodded his head. He could feel his orgasm just out of reached and knew that if Jensen removed his hand from the base of his cock he would be spewing like a volcano.  
“Beg for it.” Jensen’s command sounded harsh.

Jared shook his head. He wouldn’t beg. Not today and not tomorrow.

“Beg, Jared, and release will be yours.” Jensen incited Jared, knowing that pain must be overriding Jared’s pleasure at this time. His cock was an angry purple red, the blood gathered at the head making it look fearsome.

Jared tried to squirm away. His cock was aching hard but the friction that Jensen was adding to the mix was no longer sweet but painful. He knew that he would feel this much later but he wouldn’t beg; it would make him worse than them.

Jensen added a twist to his stroke and that was enough. Jared started to beg, tears running down his cheeks as the pain and pleasure became one, neither letting up to give the other one a chance to dominate.

“Please, please, I can’t, please, please let me cum, please.” Jared tried to reach Jensen with his arms but Jensen was standing at such an angle that he couldn’t reach him.

“Address me properly, Puppet.” Jensen’s hand moved slower, his strokes softening up but the hand at the base stayed firm.

“Please, Sir, please.” Jared couldn’t take it anymore. He was not even aware of the fact that Jensen praised him or that his life essence spewed out of him. Cum decorated Jensen’s hand and arm, it splashed over Jared’s cock, marking his thighs and stomach and still Jared couldn’t still his movements.

“Good, so good. Let it out, all out.” Jensen coached Jared as he kept on stroking Jared through his raging orgasm, milking Jared dry and only releasing his hold on Jared’s cock when Jared moaned softly and tried to get Jensen’s hand away from his cock, the flaccid member still red with all the handling but no longer pulsing with need.

“Look at me, Jared.” Jensen waited until Jared’s eyes met his own. He could see that Jared pupils were slowly starting to regain their correct size. “After every release I grant you, you will thank me. Do you understand?” He kept dragging his fingers through Jared’s sweaty bangs.

Jared was too tired to object. He nodded his head. “Thank you, Sir.” He didn’t hear anything else as he sank into oblivion.

Jensen smiled softly. “You’re welcome, Puppet.” He gathered Jared in his arms and carried him to the bed situated in the middle of the room. Playtime was still far from over.


	5. Games We Play - Part 3A

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partthree-1.jpg)

  
**One Month Later…**

“Please Sir, please. I need… please,” Jared begged as he tried to push himself towards the toy that Jensen was teasing him with. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat, his bangs clinging to his forehead with eyes lust-blown. He was bound to the bed by his wrists and ankles, his legs spread wide.

Jensen sat between Jared’s open legs playing with the vibrating toy. He playfully teased Jared’s hole, loving the way Jared’s sphincter would contract and relax underneath his touch as he pushed it in slowly, letting only the tip disappear within the tight channel before pulling the toy out again and plunging it back in fast, letting it grind against Jared’s prostate before pulling it out twirling it around. He kept no steady pace and followed no rhythm, but just did what he wanted to do, loving the way Jared begged.

He looked up at Jared’s cock and smiled. Jared’s engorged member pulsated with energy, the veins on the underside bulging with blood while the perfect tip was covered with pre-cum. Jared’s balls looked heavy, separated from his cock with the cock ring.

“Time to be quiet, Jared,” Jensen said and pushed the toy back into Jared until only the hilt remained on the outside. It was not one of the biggest vibrators he had, but this one had a vibration setting that was more intense than some of the other toys he owned. “You’re going to stay here for a while, Jared, just to make sure you learned your lesson.” He got up from the bed and walked to the table where their toys for the day were displayed.

Jared wanted to beg again when Jensen told him he had to stay like this. The toy was pounding against his prostate, each vibration sending tsunami waves through his body, not letting up for one moment. He could feel his own teeth rattling from the sensations that went through him. He tried to pull on his bindings to get away and find relief.

When Jared moaned, Jensen picked up one of the gags and walked over to where his sub was sprawled out. “It’s also time we started using another gag on you, Puppet. I think you’ll come to love this one; it’s one of my personal favorites.” He held the gag for Jared to see and was not surprised to see Jared rolling his eyes.

“If that’s such a favorite of yours, then why don’t you use it yourself?” Jared knew he would be in so much trouble that it would take months to get himself worked out of this shit, the moment the words left his mouth, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d been begging for release for more than half an hour and now Jensen wanted to gag him as well - with a fucking penis gag of all things.

“Very funny, Jared,” Jensen said as he slipped the gag over Jared’s head and pressed it into Jared’s mouth. The younger man was not making it easy, but Jensen had more than enough experience with Jared to know how to gag him without too much trouble.

“You can add that remark to your punishment as well, Jared. Your ass will be glowing in the dark tonight if you keep this up. Now, be a good pet. I’ll be back soon.” Jensen checked on Jared’s bindings before he left the still squirming sub in the middle of the bed. He had some admin work to attend to and Jared; well, Jared had an exciting time ahead.

Jared couldn’t believe how easily Jensen managed to gag him. The protruding piece of silicone was stuffed into his mouth with ease and pressed his tongue down but was not long enough to obstruct his airway.

The problem was that when Jensen first showed the gag to Jared a few days back, Jared was horrified of it, because he knew what it meant – soon it would be expected of him to suck Jensen down and in a way he would lose yet another bit of his independence; his soul.

Jared didn’t think he’d have it stuffed down his throat so soon. The gag rested against his tongue and saliva was building up around it. He knew he would have to swallow one or other time or he’d be drooling like mad dog. He swallowed and couldn’t help but to suck on the so called penis and cursed himself when he found that he liked it. He tried to stop but then he could feel the fucking vibrating toy sending another pleasure-pain jolt through his body and he screamed through the gag. This was fucking crazy. His whole body begged for release but there was none to come. He couldn’t even try to push the offending object out of his hole, his muscles just too tired to pull off something like that. If he could only reach the cock ring holding him prisoner he would be feeling so much better.

Jared screamed in frustration when he realized that he was sucking on the gag again and not how, but in the same rhythm as what the fucking toy inside of him was pulsating. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks. His lower body was totally numb from lying prone for so long, never mind how many times Jensen had told him before to relax – maybe Jensen should try and relax with a vibrating sex toy up his ass and see how far he got. His prostate must be swollen at least seven times its original size because it was as if the gland wrapped itself around the fucking toy, hugging it closer and closer every time.

_‘Please, just fucking please, stop this,’_ Jared kept on repeating in his head, he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold onto his own sanity. He could no longer feel his balls; they must have found a way to escape and his aching, no scratch that, his _throbbing_ cock was not doing any better. He could see his cock standing at attention; leaning against his stomach, the mushroom head glistering in pre cum. It looked ready to explode at any time.

A warm feeling spread through his body and Jared started to drift. He didn’t even notice that he was sucking on the fake penis strapped to his mouth. He slowly started to drift away from his body and although he knew he was still been driven up the wall by the vibrator fucking his ass and the fact that he couldn’t get any release he felt better – more relaxed.

oo-0-oo

  
“Jared, come on baby, time to open your eyes for me. Come on, Puppet, open up.” Jensen took the warm wash cloth and gently wiped Jared’s face. He could see Jared was starting to respond to his voice and kept on talking softly to the younger man.

He has already removed the gag as well as the toy and cock ring from Jared. It seemed like he had found another trigger for getting Jared into sub space. Pain and pleasure; both on the extreme ends of the scale.

Jared sobbed and turned his eyes towards Jensen. “Sir, please.” He sounded gruff and just wanted release. He still could feel the toy pulsating deep within him.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay. You did so well, Puppet; you’ll get a big reward for this.” Jensen soothed Jared down.

Jared shook his head. He wouldn’t be okay, not with that thing still pounding away on the inside of him. “Please, Sir, I’ll do anything, please just take it out, take it out. I need to cum, please, Sir.” He begged, tears running down his cheeks again.

“Look at me, Jared it is out. I removed it already. Just relax; the sensation will go away, just relax.” He ran his fingers through Jared’s hair. He would make sure Jared had a long relaxing bath tonight after punishment was handed out. He couldn’t let Jared get away with his transgressions. He looked at Jared’s cock and although the cock ring was removed, Jared’s penis was still as hard as a rock.

He took Jared in hand and gently let his thumb slide over the perfect crown. He was rewarded by Jared’s hips jerking upwards and Jared gasping for air. “Shh, it’s all right. Just going to help you.” Jensen stroked down Jared’s shaft, not touching the engorged member hard but just formed a fist around the shaft and pumped it lightly. “Cum for me, Jared.”

Jared felt the hand on him, boiling lava flowing over the head of his cock as Jensen’s thumb brushed over his slit. Jensen’s hand felt like a vise around his cock but he couldn’t care, he didn’t even feel the down stroke as Jensen’s words drowned his ears and he found release. His whole body shivered as the streams of pearly white substance shot from him, coating him and Jensen and he shouted out in relief, his horse voice not much more than a whisper but a way of letting go of all the build up pressure.

He was not even aware of the fact that Jensen was still talking to him, helping, guiding him through the aftershocks that gripped his body and as he sank back into the bed he turned his exhausted gaze towards Jensen. “Thank you, Sir.” He sank into unconsciousness.

Jensen looked on as Jared went limp. He was very proud of Jared and what he’d achieved this past month. He took it slowly not wanting to make Jared feel forced to do anything but instead opting to create circumstances where Jared only experienced pleasure and he made sure Jared was the one who begged for more. Jensen remembered fondly as Jared was sprawled out next to him...

_“Kneel, Puppet,” Jensen said as he pressed down on Jared’s shoulder, signaling his sub to get to his knees. It was their second visit to the play room and Jensen was going to start introducing Jared to some of the smaller toys. He had already placed the toys he wanted Jared to get familiar with on the side of the bed._

_“Being a sub means giving up control, trusting in your dom to take care of you; not only in a spiritual and physical way, but also in a sexual way. Being a sub does not mean you’ll be lying there with your legs spread open and your dom pounding into you, getting off while you’re left hanging. It’s about pleasure for the both of you. It’s letting your dom taking care of your needs as well.” Jensen explained again as he used his thumb to rub against Jared’s nape. He already knew that that gentle touched kept Jared grounded and calm._

_Jared felt himself relax against Jensen’s touch. He heard Jensen’s voice and the words felt true in a way that Jared couldn’t explain. If anyone else explained that to him he would have laughed it off, but the way Jensen explained it made him sure of the fact that Jensen truly believed what he said._

_“Many of today’s toys are no bigger than the palm of your hand, but they can be used to cause some of the most intense pleasure you’ll ever experience. I’m going to let you feel them, smell them, taste them, experience them and I can promise you, in the end you’ll beg for them.”_

_Jared sighed and lifted his head. He knew he was supposed to keep his head bowed but surely this was taking it too far. He might have begged for release the last time he was in here but that didn’t mean he wanted any of this. “I will not beg for it,” he snarled._

_“You will, Puppet, I can promise you that,” Jensen replied and pressed Jared’s head back down again._

_“You don’t know me. How can you promise that? You’re just full of yourself.” Jared snapped as he pulled away from Jensen’s touch._

_Jensen smiled. Jared was in a feisty mood this morning. “I’ll show you how well I know you. Stay.” Jensen left Jared’s side and walked over to where the restraints hung. He took a pair of leather cuffs from the wall and went back to where Jared was kneeling._

_Jared sneered when he saw the cuffs. “Scared of me, are you?”_

_Jensen shook his head. “Not scared of you, Jared. You must remember cuffs are not only here for punishment, they can also be used for pleasure, but for now – let’s just say for now it’s to show you how well I know you.” He took Jared’s left arm and placed it at his back. Jensen was not surprised to feel Jared tensing up immediately._

_“Don’t make this hard on yourself, Jared. Let me put this on you and we can proceed from here. If you’re going to make me use force I’m still going to use these cuffs on you and I’ll still show you how well I know you but you’ll not only be experiencing pleasure – you’ll have a smarting pink ass as well. Look around – I’ve got more than enough toys to punish you with and I can assure you this is not the way I intended to introduce you to them. So, your choice.” Jensen released the grip he had on Jared’s hair and waited for Jared’s next move._

_Jared didn’t reply. He had to bide his time. He would get away._

_“Good boy,” Jensen said as he saw Jared stop fidgeting. He cuffed Jared’s wrists together with the leather cuffs and after he made sure that they were not too tight he used one of the O-rings to cuff Jared’s wrists to his body harness._

_“Stand up,” Jensen ordered as he helped Jared to his feet. He walked him over to a corner before ordering him to kneel back down again. “Time out time first. You were not only disrespectful to me again but you spoke without having permission to do so. That’s half an hour for you in time out. You will stay in perfect pose the whole time; I noticed that you hunched your shoulders earlier. This is the perfect opportunity to work on that.” Jensen made sure that Jared’s legs were spread wide enough before he stepped back. He was proud of the fact that Jared didn’t say a word, but this was not the time to praise him, this was a time to reprimand._

_Jared bit hard down on his bottom lip. There was so many things that he wanted to say to Jensen, but he knew that a time out – even though he hated it with every fiber in his body – was a much better form of punishment at this stage. He kept his eyes lowered and only lifted his gaze when Jensen walked away. It was fucking perfect – once again he found himself staring at a fucking wall, at least this one was not white, not that the color would have made any difference in his situation._

_Jensen busied himself on the side of the room and waited patiently for the time out to pass. He could already see Jared was shifting around. Jared’s lack of ability to keep still for long periods of time made itself known early this time. When he had everything he needed he walked back and placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Time’s up, Puppet.” He helped Jared again to his feet and led him over to a full length mirror. “Kneel, Jared.”_

_Jared risked a glimpse at himself in the mirror. He hated to see himself strapped into this contraption and he looked away quickly again._

_“What was the time out for, Jared?” Jensen asked and held his breath. Jared could be very unpredictable some times and he really didn’t want to hand out any more punishment; next time, the punishment would be more painful._

_Jared sighed. He knew he could be sarcastic and the remark was on the tip of his tongue but he took a deep breath and answered. “I talked without permission, and I didn’t show the necessary respect that is due to you, Sir.”_

_Jensen shook his head. Jared always answered correctly but in most instances like now he failed to apologize. Jared would only apologize when he thought of himself as being in the wrong. Clearly, he didn’t feel that way now._

_“You’re not going to apologize are you, Puppet?”_

_Jared shook his head. “No, Sir.”_

_“Good enough.” Jensen said and stroked Jared’s hair. “Get up. I want you to face the mirror.” He waited for Jared to do as he has ordered him._

_“What do you see?”_

_Jared rolled his eyes and it earned him a hard smack on his naked flesh. “Fuck!”_

_“You’ve been warned about rolling your eyes, Jared. Try again. What do you see? And try not to swear.” Jensen kept a straight face but wanted to laugh when Jared cussed. He could see the surprise in Jared’s eyes when the stroke landed on his ass – he never expected that to happen._

_“Yes, Sir.” Jared sounded bored. He could feel his left ass cheek burn and had to swallow hard not to get hard from that. Jensen must never find that out._

_“You’re wasting time, Puppet.”_

_“I see myself and you, Sir.”_

_“Well, at least we now know that you’re not blind.” Jensen deadpanned and couldn’t help but to smile when he saw the surprised look on Jared’s face. Jared never thought he would crack a joke, even if it was a lame one, like that._

_“Tell me, how do you see yourself in the mirror, describe yourself to me.”_

_“Long hair, very tall,” Jared shrugged his shoulders._

_Jensen sighed. “Try again, Puppet. Add some more detail.”_

_“Long brown hair, and freakishly tall with a scar on my chest.” He didn’t know what Jensen wanted from him._

_Jensen shook his head. “Let me tell you what I see but first...” He unclipped Jared’s hands from the harness and undid the cuffs, letting Jared bring his arms to his side. There would be a slight change in plans; the cuffs would come in handy at a later stage. “Keep them there and hold on to these and don’t look.” Jensen handed Jared some square pieces of paper._

_“I see a proud man – standing tall. Not intimidated for one second, even though you find yourself in a situation from which you cannot escape and have yet to accept. You have lengthy rich dark hair, which is always hanging in your eyes but not hindering them from shining through. They are alive, showing your willingness to live – to survive, but also showing how absolutely stubborn you are,” Jensen said as he dragged his hands through Jared’s hair and traced Jared’s eyes with his fingers._

_“When you smile and you think no one is watching you, you’ve got dimples, just here, and it changes your whole appearance.” Jensen paused as he saw Jared blushing. “I love it when you blush like that. Don’t ever lose that ability.”_

_“Your chest is well formed, the color golden brown, showing that you enjoy spending time outdoors. This scar,” he traced it with his finger, “This scar, pushed your value up by over a million dollars. It makes you a dark horse.” Jensen smiled as he saw the shock on Jared’s face._

_Jensen’s brushed Jared’s nipples, the buds rising in perfect union. “Your whole body is perfect.” Jensen stepped away again. “Look at yourself, Jared, and let me show you how well I know you.”_

_Jensen proceeded and softly traced Jared’s neck with his fingertips while he added gentle pressure and Jared almost purred, leaning into the touch._

_“Did you notice what you just did, Jared?” Jensen asked. “Take the first note and read what I wrote down.”_

_Jared opened the note and read what it said. **‘You will lean into my touch, needing more.’** He folded it up, looked at Jensen and shrugged his shoulders._

_Jensen smirked. “Not impressed I see. But, you’ll agree with me, I was right?”_

_“Lucky guess,” Jared didn’t want Jensen to know how rattled he was. He never noticed that he did that, but it was clear that Jensen picked up on it._

_“Okay, let’s say it was and move on. Jensen’s fingers trailed down Jared’s back, circling lazy until Jared closed his eyes and sighed in content. He loved the way Jensen caressed his back, it always made him feel like he belonged, made him feel safe._

_“Read the second note, Jared.” Jensen whispered._

_Jared eyes flashed upwards as he read the note. **‘You always close your eyes and sigh deeply when your back is caressed.’** He could feel himself doing it as he read the note and he shook his head._

_“Lucky guess again, Jared?” Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s nape, knowing that he had to keep Jared grounded. “One last time, what do you say?”_

_Jensen dragged his hands across Jared’s body, lingering at his nipples before moving even lower, letting his fingers slide down Jared’s V just moving them up and down the perfect line watching Jared in the mirror as his fingers followed the line. He smiled when Jared’s tongue swept across his bottom lip before catching the lip between his teeth and nibbling at it. It was at that moment that Jared saw Jensen looking at him and the last piece of paper that was still clutched in his hand slowly glided to the floor._

_“How?” He whispered. He didn’t have to look at the note to know what he would read._

_“Because I know you. I know what makes you tick. I can give you so much more than what you’ve already experienced if you only trust in me Jared.” Jensen kept his voice soft._

_“I, I can’t.” Jared shook his head and tried to step back. This was becoming too much. He had to get out of here. He couldn’t entrust himself to Jensen – it could never work._

Jensen looked down at the sleeping man in his arms and he soothed him down when he got restless. It would never cease to amaze him how quickly he got used to Jared sleeping next to him. It did help that Jared was totally relaxed while he slept. The one or two times they tried to let Jared sleep on a pallet on the floor ended in near disaster. He knew that Jeff and Jim always shared their bed with their sub so it wouldn’t be expected of Jared to sleep anywhere else, but it still could be used as a method of punishment.

Seeing that Jared calmed down again, Jensen’s thoughts drifted back again…

_“Settle down, Puppet,” Jensen said as he placed the blindfold over Jared’s eyes and fastened it with the clasp. Jared was still kneeling in front of him and he wanted Jared to start using his other senses when experiencing pleasure – it was necessary to blindfold Jared for this._

_Jensen took the simple feather and let it slide over Jared’s skin, barely letting the feather touch Jared’s skin. Goosebumps formed instantaneously and Jared shivered slightly and he leaned into the little pleasure. Jensen used the feather on Jared’s whole body. Letting it glide over Jared’s face, tracing the contours before dipping it lower and letting it tickle Jared’s lips and nape. He let it rest on Jared’s nipples, twirling it around the little buds, making them rise to caress. “Do you like that, Puppet? Want some more?” Jensen swept the feather over Jared’s navel, dipping the feather’s point into Jared’s belly button and loved the way Jared’s breathe hitched. He was not surprised to see that Jared’s cock was already half hard. He took the feather and stroked Jared’s member up and down, covering the whole shaft. Jared’s was trembling, his hands gripping hard onto his own thighs, biting on his lip._

_“Do you know what this is, Jared?” Jensen brushed the feather over Jared’s leaking cock head again, making sure that Jared felt the feather pleasuring him._

_Jared shook his head and gasped as Jensen let the torture continue by brushing the item across his cock. “Please.”_

_“Begging already, Puppet?” Jensen smiled and took the feather away. “Let’s move on. I think it’s better that we move you over to the bed, Puppet; I don’t think you’ll be able to stay on your knees for much longer.” He helped Jared onto the bed and let his hand touch Jared’s aching member for a few seconds before reaching for the restraints. “Going to bind your hands above your head, Jared and your legs will be spread,” he explained, not wanting Jared to freak out if he started tightening the restraints without informing the sub what he had planned._

_After he made sure that Jared was secured, Jensen took the next toy. The ice cubes were bullet shaped and he took one in his hand and placed it in Jared’s belly button._

_Jared gasped from the cold and tried to twist his body to get rid of the offending object._

_“I think you know what this is,” Jensen said as he slowly moved the already melting piece of ice over Jared’s stomach, the rapidly melting water gathering in Jared’s belly button and little streams of water running down the sides of his body. “Ice and fire is a great combination for pleasure, Jared. You can use Ice as the burning element making the wax feel cold to your skin and you’re going to experience that as well.”_

_Jensen took the next piece of ice and ran it over Jared’s nipples, loving the way Jared gasped at the coldness. “It can also prolong play time by making you cool down before things can start heating up again.” He pressed the cold piece of ice against Jared’s nipple; rubbing it over and over the skin and loving the way Jared tried to move away but was hindered by his bindings._

_As the piece of ice melted away Jensen took another, first bringing it to Jared’s face pressing it in between his slightly parted lips. “Suck.” He waited for Jared to adhere to his order, keeping the ice steady in his hand so that Jared’s lips closed around his fingers as well._

_Jared groaned as the ice was pressed against his lips. He didn’t even think of it but the moment Jensen pressed the ice against his lips he was thirsty. He would have licked the ice even if Jensen didn’t order him to do so. He could taste Jensen’s fingers in his mouth as well and even as he tried to push the ice out of his mouth Jensen’s fingers pressed in deeper and he sucked on the ice and groaned at the growing pressure he was experiencing. “Good boy,” Jensen praised him as he cupped his face and slowly withdrawing his fingers._

_Jensen took the last piece of ice and let it trail down Jared’s chest, encircling the nipples, dipping it in Jared’s belly button again before stroking it over Jared’s shaft._

_“Fuck!” Jared hissed as the cold ice made contact with his overheated cock. It nearly made him arch off the bed, but the restraints kept him still. His erection had deflated some, but he felt himself hardening as Jensen’s fingers touched his cock, moving the ice along his aching member, going even lower to let his sack feel the coldness as well. He whimpered, not even realizing the sound he’d made._

_“Feels good, doesn’t it, Puppet?” Jensen whispered next to Jared’s ear. He loved touching Jared, showing him pleasures with just a simple piece of ice. “Ice can be used for so much more as well.” He didn’t however press the cold piece of ice any lower, wanting that to be an experience for another time._

_“Let’s move on. This is the last toy for today, Jared, and if you beg nicely I’ll let you play with it,” Jensen said as he picked up the small item from the table, together with some lube. He would be pushing Jared’s limits with this one, but in the end he knows Jared would beg for it._

_He placed the small bullet-shaped vibrating egg in the palm of Jared’s hand. “Use your fingers, feel it, feel the weight, the shape, the coolness of it.”_

_He waited until Jared’s hand closed around the item. “As you can feel, it’s smooth, seamless and cold to the touch.” Jensen took it from Jared and pressed it down before inserting it in its casing. “Feel,” he placed it in Jared’s hand and enclosed it._

_Jared gasped, his whole body jerking as the small item vibrated in his hand. It felt like his whole body was shaking with the vibration it caused._

_Jensen opened Jared’s hand and took the small toy from Jared’s grasp and started to drag it directly over Jared’s shaft. He wanted to see Jared’s reaction. The ice had made Jared almost soft again but as the bullet came into contact with Jared’s shaft, blood rushed to the penis and Jared’s cock came to attention. “Loving that, aren’t you, Puppet?” Jensen moved the bullet around Jared’s crown, letting it get slicked up with Jared’s pre-cum before holding it on the underside against the vein making Jared convulse with need. He moved it even lower, tracing Jared’s sack with the vibrating toy, going lower, stroking Jared over his perineum._

_Jared was gasping for air. He was nervous when Jensen placed the item into his hand; he had no idea what it was until Jensen started to tell him and he could feel it. He was surprised as he felt the power of the small item and couldn’t help but to feel his cock also appreciating it as well. He was not prepared for his body’s reaction. He was rock hard in an instant and had to hold himself together to keep from pressing into Jensen’s touch as Jensen moved the toy around his aching cock._

_Jared spread his legs wider, he loved the sensation that was created on his balls and the way the toy pulsated against his taint. It felt like his body was screaming out to him for more. He screamed out in pleasure as Jensen dragged the toy across his puckered hole – the muscle almost gasping in pain as the pleasure hit him._

_“Want more don’t you, Puppet?” Jensen asked as he kept on stroking Jared’s hole, making Jared quiver with desire. He took the bullet away and slicked it up with some lube, not wanting to cause any injury to Jared. He started to tease Jared again, just pressing it against Jared’s hole, letting it pulsate there for a few seconds and then dragging it over Jared’s sack again, letting it touch the base of Jared’s cock, pushing it against the cock ring keeping Jared encaged._

_“Please,” Jared gasped. He knew he said he wouldn’t beg but he needed to feel more, his cock and body both cried out for it._

_Jensen smiled. He loved using a bullet vibrator – his subs always ended up begging for more. He slowly circled Jared’s hole again, letting the toy press against the puckered hole for a few seconds before encircling the hole again. He kept up the same rhythm, but keeping the bullet longer against Jared’s hole, loving the way the muscles contracted and relaxed and then dipping the toy inside. He held on to the cord that was connected to the end of the bullet and watched as Jared’s body sucked the bullet up. He knew that it wouldn’t get to Jared’s prostate and that he would have to push it in a bit further for that to happen, but he wouldn’t do that until Jared begged him to._

_Jared couldn’t believe the way his body was reacting. It was as if he were on fire. He ached and could feel himself contracting and relaxing as his body indicated to him that he needed that toy inside of him. He sighed softly as his muscle gave in, letting the toy slip in. It felt hot against his tight channel and he could feel the vibration surging through his whole body. He tried to push himself onto the toy but knew it wouldn’t work; the toy was not reaching the one place inside of him that he knew would bring him the ultimate pleasure._

_“Please,” Jared begged again, almost near tears. “Need more, please, Sir.”_

_Jensen let his slicked up finger scrape over Jared’s hole where the toy was hiding. He could feel Jared quivering beneath him. He pressed his finger against Jared’s hole but didn’t let the digit slip inside. “You sure about this, Jared, there will be no turning back if this happens, you know that?” He had to make sure that Jared understood that if Jensen penetrated him with his finger it would signal the beginning of something much bigger – for both of them._

_‘I’m giving up my independence for pleasure’, Jared thought as he heard Jensen asking him, but then on the other hand it was just a means to an end. He needed more, it was like a drug – the first taste was good but the more you took the more addictive it got. He would kick the habit later. He had no choice. “Please!”_

_Jensen nodded his head, although with the blindfold Jared couldn’t see his action. He stroked over Jared’s hole again and then dipped his finger into Jared’s hole and had to bite on his tongue not to gasp out in pleasure as Jared’s hole gripped him tight. He knew it would be tight but he was not prepared for the pleasure it sparked in his own body. The muscle gripped him hard as if it wanted to crush him to death. He could feel the bullet lying just in front of his nail, feeling as if the vibration was going through his finger into his own body._

_Jensen had one of two choices. He could push the bullet that last bid forward so that it touched the prostate and then withdraw his finger, or he could push the bullet upwards and then slide his finger in next to the bullet and get the opportunity to play with Jared’s sweet spot as well. The cord of the bullet was long enough to pull it a bit backwards to let his finger take over the sweet torture of Jared’s gland._

_He didn’t want to let things go too fast so he opted to push the bullet that bit forward and then slowly withdrew his finger – or that was his intention. The moment the bullet rested against Jared’s prostate Jared’s body tensed up, the muscle contracting so hard that it made it nearly impossible for Jensen to remove his finger. He gasped and was glad that Jared didn’t hear him as Jared himself screamed at the same time._

_“Please, fuck, please, Sir, please!” Jared sobbed. His whole body ached as the bullet vibrated against his gland, the pressure and pleasure not letting up but building and building. He could feel Jensen’s finger within him and slowly thrust with his hips wanting more, not getting enough._

_As Jensen felt Jared’s hips move he started to move his finger as well, letting it slide up the side of the vibrator, feeling it pulsate next to his finger. He kept his pace slow just making it a simple back and forward motion while the vibrator took care of the rest._

_When Jared begged again, Jensen curled his free hand around Jared’s cock and made a fist, moving Jared’s shaft through his hand. He could feel the heat inside of Jared and knew that Jared must be on the brink of exploding with pleasure. One handed, he released Jared from the cock ring in a smooth practiced motion before he took Jared’s cock in his hand and started to jerk him off. He let his thumb brush repeatedly over the head while he increased his rhythm inside of Jared as well. Soon Jared’s hips were lifting clear off the bed, grinding to create more friction, his balls slapping softly against himself. “Cum for me, Jared.” Jensen ordered and was almost immediately showered in Jared’s creamy white seed. He kept his grip on Jared’s cock, milking him for every drop, and couldn’t help but to smile as Jared tried to squirm away from Jensen’s touch that he knew was too much at this stage and when Jared whimpered he knew it was time to remove his finger and the bullet from Jared’s well-used hole._

_“Shh, I’ll take care of you.” Jensen soothed Jared down as he slowly first withdrew his finger and then the bullet, loving the popping sound it made as the muscle ejected it from the tight channel. The moment the bullet was out of Jared the younger man sank back to the bed, breathing hard, his legs trembling._

_“Good boy, you did so well,” Jensen praised Jared as he took a cloth and started to wipe himself clean before making sure Jared was cleaned as well. Only then did he remove the blindfold from Jared’s eyes. The pupils were blown wide, and Jensen could see that Jared was spent. “You did real well, Jared.” He smiled back when Jared smiled at him, clearly too tired to make any snarky remarks._

oo-0-oo

  
“Count them out for me, Jared, or we start from the top again.” Jensen ordered as he held Jared down with his one hand while the other hand was holding the paddle.

“Go fuck yourself, Sir.” Jared grunted out. He was having a bad day since he woke up hard and all because of the man standing over him. Jensen’s green eyes haunted him the whole night in his dreams. To make things worse was the fact that he ached for Jensen’s touch and wanted it so badly. Just to feel Jensen’s fingers caressing his nape and telling him that he did well, but that also meant that he was losing his way and was starting to submit – and that he couldn’t do. He didn’t even want to think on how it felt to have Jensen’s finger inside of him, it made him want to beg for that, to be filled up with Jensen’s fingers, which he knew wouldn’t be enough and that he would even beg for even more.

Jensen sighed and brought the paddle down hard – the perfect oval shape leaving a clear red mark on Jared’s buttocks. He knew Jared was having a difficult morning. The dark circles underneath Jared’s eyes spoke volumes.

All that Jensen wanted to do was to gather Jared in his arms and hold him close but Jared has been running amok the whole morning. He refused to answer Jensen’s questions and kept making smart-ass remarks. It all came to a head in the dining hall when Jensen asked him to show him respect and Jared overturned his plate of food and stormed off.

Jensen cornered Jared in their rooms and subdued Jared down into in a submissive position. He tried to figure out what was wrong but Jared kept on mouthing off and then Jensen decided that enough was enough and he picked up the paddle. He hoped this punishment would get Jared to calm down and just maybe get him to open up and say what was troubling him.

Jared screamed as the paddle made contact with his sensitive skin for the tenth time. Although he was not counting them out loud, he couldn’t help but to count them to himself. He tried to concentrate on the hand holding him down and not on the fact that his cock was hard and twitching in anticipation of the next blow on his ass cheeks. He could even feel the pre-cum gathered on the head of his cock. He was truly fucked up and knew that there was no way that Jensen wouldn’t see this.

“Start counting, Jared, or this will not end,” Jensen said before he brought the paddle down for another hit. He was having difficulty keeping Jared down, the other man kept squirming beneath his grip, trying to get away.

“NO!” Jared screamed out of frustration as tears streamed down his face. It felt as if he was been burned at the stake, but he couldn’t start counting, not now, because then this would come to an end and Jensen would take him into his arms and hold him close and would tell him that everything was fine and that would just make him even more confused and scared. Jensen would notice how hard he was and start asking questions – or worse; he would laugh at him and tell him what a sick little fucked up puppy he was. He tried to use his hands to cover his scorched rear end, but Jensen just shifted his angle and landed the blow near the inside of his thigh.

Jensen brought the paddle down harder than before and when Jared tried to cover himself with his hands he moved a bit lower and landed the paddle on the inside flesh. For the first time since this punishment started Jared quieted down and his hands fell to his sides. He was sobbing hard but he was no longer fighting.

Jared sobbed hard. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He felt so tired and just wanted to close his eyes, even if it meant seeing Jensen’s green orbs staring back at him the whole time while he was asleep.

Jensen placed the paddle down and lifted Jared to his feet. He was surprised when Jared came into his arms willingly.

“I’m sorry, please, don’t be angry, I’m sorry.” Jared repeated over and over as he buried his head into Jensen’s shoulder but at the same time tried to hide his very visible erection that wouldn’t go down due to the fact that his cock ring was adjusted so that the moment he got aroused he couldn’t get relief unless he was released from his harness.

Jensen tried to remove Jared’s hands from his groin area when he brushed against the hardened cock of his sub and at the same time Jared groaned a light went up for Jensen. That was the reason why Jared always fought against him being pulled over his lap to be spanked. Jared got hard from pain.

“Is this why you are fighting me so hard, Puppet?” Jensen managed to get Jared’s hands away and looked down at Jared’s leaking cock lying heavily against his stomach. Jared didn’t answer him, but almost tried to worm himself deeper into Jensen’s embrace.

Jensen sighed. Trust was clearly still an issue. He might have a solution to the problem but first he had to sort out the more important problem at hand. “Jared, I want you to kneel for me for a moment and then I’m going to take good care of you, Puppet, I promise.”

Jensen was surprised that Jared complied so easily with his order and went to the bed to gather the items he needed. “Come here, Jared and lie on the bed on your stomach for me.”

Jared kept his eyes lowered and was grateful for the help to get him laying face down. His cock was trapped between him and the bed, the heaviness nearly driving the air from his lungs. He didn’t know what to expect but at this stage it didn’t matter. He just wanted it all to end.

Jensen first took the soothing lotion he used before and gently applied it on Jared’s buttocks. “You’re doing great Puppet, just give this time to work and you’ll feel much better.” He made sure the whole reddened area was taken care of before he placed the lotion away and turned his attention to Jared again. He knew he had to work very careful here otherwise Jared might not react well.

Jared whimpered when Jensen started to loosen the buckles to the rest of his body harness, freeing the straps that run across his shoulders and around his waist. He felt so scared and vulnerable.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Jensen soothed Jared down again. He wanted to rid Jared of the body harness, knowing that Jared would feel better once that was removed. He wanted Jared only to remain in his collar and in his cock ring that was connected to his waist belt.

“Turn around and sit up for me for a moment.” Jensen helped Jared up and rid him of the extra straps. He gently ran his thumbs across the wet skin on Jared’s face, drying up his tears. “Look at me, Puppet.” Jensen lifted Jared’s chin with his fingers. “It’s all right, you can look at me.” He repeated again as Jared’s gaze stayed lowered.

Slowly Jared lifted his eyes and looked at Jensen’s face. He frowned. He would have thought that Jensen would be angry or even disgusted with him but all that he saw in Jensen’s face was understanding. He lowered his eyes again.

“Hey, lift your eyes, Puppet. I _want_ you to look at me,” Jensen said and smiled when Jared met his eyes again. “That’s better. You’ve got the most amazing eyes, Jared, and I love looking at them.” He had to get Jared calm before he broached the suspect at hand.

Jared whimpered and wanted to look away. He was not used to receiving complements and he felt embarrassed when Jensen paid him one. He also tried not to squirm too much but his heavy cock, pulsating with want, was not making it easy.

“You’re embarrassed because you’re hard. That’s the reason you always fight me so hard when I want to pull you over my lap to punish you,” Jensen deduced. He didn’t need to ask it as a question, the answer clearly visible. “Did you know that statistics show that more than seventy percent of all people have at least one sexual kink? The kink most common – spanking. It has to do with the endorphins released by the body that triggers a chemical reaction in the brain that causes the arousal. It’s quite normal.”

Jared shook his head. It couldn’t be true. He knew it couldn’t be true. He was sick in the head and he deserved to be sold as a sex slave or a sub, whatever the hell they wanted to call it, because there was just no way in hell that any normal person should react like this.

“Jared, look at me. You’ve been here for more than a month and I’ve never told you a lie before. I’m not lying about this. It’s normal. You’re not a freak. You didn’t do anything wrong. You have a pain kink and it’s normal. That is also the reason why you drifted into sub space so easily the previous time, it’s _your_ kink and it’s normal. In fact, it can be used as a pleasure mechanism for you and your doms, increasing your pleasure tenfold.” He brushed Jared’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes and pulled him into his arms. “It’s normal Jared, trust me. Whatever you may think of yourself, it’s not true.”

Jared couldn’t believe what Jensen was telling him and even though Jensen has never told him a lie before he knew that Jensen had to be lying to him now. But why would Jensen lie about this? What would he gain by lying – or was this just another way in getting him brain-washed and into submission? He didn’t know what to think anymore and his pulsating cock was not helping at all.

Jensen could see that Jared was having difficulties in dissecting what he told him. He knew it would take time for Jared to become comfortable with the idea but he knew Jared was strong enough to figure it all out for himself and Jensen planned on being there to help him through not only the awkward stage but to teach him to enjoy his pain kink to its fullest without getting hurt or too much in any case.

Jensen turned their bodies so that Jared was nestled between his legs. “Lean back against me, Jared.” He pulled Jared against his chest and stroked his hands over Jared’s torso. He could feel Jared’s muscles responding to his touch, rippling beneath his hands as if they were welcoming him. “I want you to relax for me, Puppet. Close your eyes and take some deep breaths to breath with me.” Jensen coached Jared as he continued to stroke Jared’s upper body. He wanted to bring Jared release but he wanted Jared only to remember the sweetness of this session and not the unpleasantness. It was time Jared learned the release of getting off from pain was just as enjoyable as any other form of release.

Jensen kept his touches light, wanting Jared to only relax against him. He wanted to make sure Jared experienced his pleasure for what it was – pleasure and nothing more.

Jared leaned back against Jensen and could feel the tension draining from his body. Even if he didn’t want to let it happen, he couldn’t stop it. He was tired, sore and needed to be released from the hardness. He moaned as Jensen’s hands brushed over his nipples, letting the little buds rise as if they were seeking out more attention.

“You’re doing good, baby, so good,” Jensen whispered as his hands traveled lower, tracing Jared’s body with his fingers until he rested his hands on Jared’s hips. “What do you need, Jared?” He knew he could have just taken Jared and handed him the release he wanted – needed – but that wouldn’t work. Jared had to ask for it. Jared still had to know that he could only get release from Jensen after he asked for it and not before.

“I need, please.” Jared swallowed hard. He knew what was expected of him, it has been imprinted in him since day one but he still was not sure of this. It would mean he was giving up his own independence – again; it would mean he would be nothing more than just a cock slut – a desperate cock slut to be precise. The last time he begged was because Jensen had a toy buried inside of him and he had used his other hand to stroke him to conclusion, but this time it was different. There was not supposed to be any pleasure but his sick, fucked up body responded to the pain in the wrong way making him need more.

Jensen took Jared’s nearly purple cock into his hand and stroked it softly. He glided his hand over the tip and felt his finger slicking up from the pre-cum that was waiting there to coat things over. He spread the liquid between his fingers and brought his fingers to Jared’s mouth. “Have you ever tasted yourself, Puppet?”

Jensen was taking a calculated risk. He wanted to ask Jared this on a previous time but then Jared was so caught up with the vibrating bullet in his tight hole that he didn’t want to interrupt the pleasure Jared was feeling. He knew that this could either gross Jared out or it would lead to a whole new experience for Jared. He also had to start getting Jared used to tasting this kind of bodily fluid; it will be expected of him to swallow whatever he was asked.

Jared moved his head away. He had no desire to taste himself. It was not that he was freaked out about the idea of having semen in his mouth but just the idea of it was putting him off. He has never had to go down on his knees before, his length always making sure that it was never expected of him to hand out a blow job and the few that he did receive were nothing to write home about.

Jensen didn’t back down but brought his wet fingers to Jared’s lips and gently rubbed the fluid on Jared’s bottom lip. “Taste.” He wouldn’t take this further. If Jared didn’t sweep his tongue across the bottom of his lip to taste, he would leave it at that – for now, in any case.

Jared wanted to object when Jensen touched his lips with his coated fingers, but the mere touch left him sedated. Even as Jensen’s fingers left his mouth he could still feel the radiating heat left behind and it was easy to run his tongue over the same area.

It didn’t taste bad at all. In fact it almost tasted like nothing. There was a hint of bitterness covered by a slight saltines but then it was gone.

“And?” Jensen’s hands moved up towards Jared’s hips, trailing the prominent V-line before gliding down again to stroke his hardened cock. He was not surprised when Jared pressed back into him. This is what he has been waiting for. Jared was responding in a positive way to his touches, using body language to let him know he was ready for more. The pain was already forgotten, although Jensen was sure Jared’s ass was still throbbing quite a bit.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know how to describe it. He sighed instead and ground his hips as Jensen’s hands returned to his distressed cock. “Please,” he whispered softly and hoped that it was enough.

“Please what, Jared? You know you have to tell me what you want; we’ve been through this before, Puppet. Tell me what you want,” Jensen replied as he fisted Jared’s aching cock at the base just in front of the offending cock ring while his fingers gently traced Jared’s sack.

Jared groaned as Jensen’s fingers caressed his balls. He’s been hard now for a while and a mere whisper of a touch was like volts of energy racing through his body and he gasped for air. “Please, Sir,” Jared whimpered as Jensen cupped him, letting his balls roll between his fingers, cuddling them and squeezing them just right.

“Not enough, Jared. This is not about begging, Jared. This is about you telling me what you need,” Jensen said and slipped his finger into Jared’s slit.

Jared arched from the bed at the unexpected intrusion. He whimpered out of frustration. “Please, I need to cum, please Sir, let me cum!”

“Good boy, Jared, good Pet.” Jensen praised Jared as he unclipped the cock ring and let Jared’s cock free from its binding and cupped it in his hand. He fisted it and started stroking it hard. He wanted to cause Jared a bit of pain, now knowing that Jared liked it. He kept a steady hand on Jared’s hip with his other hand, not wanting Jared to move away from these hard strokes.

Jared whimpered loud. His cock was aching and the fist around it was giving him pleasure, but also causing him discomfort. It made him want more and he started to thrust his hips in rhythm with Jensen’s hand. “Please, Sir.”

“Cum for me, Jared,” Jensen whispered in Jared ear as he stroked upwards again, letting his thumb slide over the perfect head and saw his hand covered in Jared’s life essence as Jared’s shot off. The younger man’s body went rigid as the spasms took hold of him.

It felt like the spasm would never end as Jensen’s hand stroked him through it and over it. He fell backwards, heart racing, sweat covering his body but he felt alive and couldn’t help but to turn his head and placed it in the crook of Jensen’s neck. “Thank you, Sir.”


	6. Games We Play - Part 3B

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partthreeB-1.jpg)

  
“There will be no training today, Pet. Instead, you’re going to spend some time doing something that you love,” Jensen said as he stroked Jared’s hair, while Jared knelt before him. It has been a tough few weeks for Jared which he passed with flying colors. He was more open than Jensen ever thought he would be. Playroom time was something Jensen knew Jared was starting to look forward to. The younger man lived on the pleasure that was given to him. But the issue of trust always made Jared hold back. Jensen hoped that by giving Jared a bit of a break he would be able to let the walls crumble and help him realize that he could trust Jensen completely, because only then could Jared submit perfectly.

Jared’s heart raced when he heard there was to be no training. He reached a stage where he knew he was complying too much. He knew that his dependence on Jensen grew by the day, making him weak with need and he could use the opportunity to get his resolve back, to fight the urge that developed in him to submit. He was his own man; he was not going to submit to anyone – he had to use this rare opportunity to instill this inside of him again.

“Yes, Sir,” Jared answered. He waited patiently to hear what was expected of him. “I’ve got some meetings today so you’ll be spending your free time with Misha,” Jensen explained as he rubbed Jared’s nape. Jensen was starting to like doing this more and more.

“You’re gonna like it, I promise you.” Jensen said as he pulled Jared to his feet and walked towards the living room. “When you gave us the first scare with your diabetes, I found the sketches in your back pack. You’ve got an amazing talent, Puppet.” Jensen brought the backpack over to where Jared was standing in silence and held it out to him.

Jared couldn’t believe it when Jensen told him about the backpack. He’d forgotten about the fact that he had the bag with him the night he was kidnapped and Jensen was giving him his pack back and memories came flying back at him and he sucked in his breath before sinking to his knees. It was just too much.

“Jared?” Jensen sounded concerned as Jared sank to his knees. This was not the reaction he was expecting. He let the pack fall to the floor and sank to his knees in front of Jared taking the younger man’s face in his hands.

“Please, don’t do this. Don’t make me do something that I dreamed of and then take it away from me. I promise, I’ll be good. Please.” Jared shivered lightly and raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s green orbs.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll never take this away from you, ever. You’ve got a real talent that you must use it; it will never be taken away from you.” Jensen frowned as he gathered Jared against his chest. The sub was still shivering from head to toe. “Why would you think this, Jared?” Jensen had to find out what was going on in Jared’s head.

Jared shook his head. He couldn’t put his dread to words. His ability to sketch was one of the few things in life that kept him going – that kept him sane. It was hard the first few days not being able to turn to his sketch pad and allow himself to escape into the pages. He thought he would never be allowed to take up a pencil ever again.

It felt to him as if this was a cruel joke – a way in which they wanted to break him further and if that was the case then they succeeded, he wouldn’t fight them anymore. Never.

“Look at me, Jared,” Jensen said and waited for Jared to raise his eyes. He smiled as Jared’s eyes met his. “Trust me when I tell you, this…, this ability of yours will not be taken away from you. Your doms will make sure you’ve got plenty of time to live this out. When I sent them copies of your work they were already making plans to get you enrolled at the university’s art department; they want you to develop your talent.”

Jared couldn’t believe what he heard. There was not a thing in the world that ended out being the truth that started out with the words _‘trust me’_. It just didn’t happen. If he could be allowed to draw just one more time he would be able to play this make believe game and do what was expected of him even if it was just to say goodbye to this one love of his. Jared nodded assent.

Jensen sighed when Jared nodded his head. “Good, let’s get you cleaned up and then I’ll walk you over to Misha and Steve’s rooms.” Jensen guided Jared to the bathroom and cleaned Jared’s face before placing a soft kiss on Jared’s forehead. “Everything will be all right.”

oo-0-oo

  
Misha looked up from his book when he heard another page being ripped. He frowned as he got to his feet. “What are you doing, Puppet?” he asked as he walked over to where Jared was seated with his sketchpad propped up on his knees. “I thought we talked about this.”

Jared has been with him for most of the morning. At first Misha thought that Jared was just intimidated by his surroundings because he didn’t try to sketch anything. He did try to make Jared comfortable but he soon realized that Jared was not intimidated at all. He just didn’t seem to want to sketch.

Misha could still hear Jared’s words as the young man whispered it to him.

_“I’m not good enough.”_

_“What do you mean you’re not good enough?” Misha frowned as he took the sketch pad that was lying next to Jared on the floor. The young sub was resting up against a pillar overlooking the vast grounds, spread out beneath their feet._

_Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t understand. Jensen said that the doms who bought me already made plans to enroll me into university but it can’t be. I can’t make a living as an artist.” Jared snorted. “I don’t have enough talent.”_

_“Who told you that, Puppet?” Misha could feel his own anger rising. He didn’t know much of the art world himself, but even a blind man with a stick would be able to see that this young sub had talent that needed to be explored and developed. Misha had no time for people who talked down to others._

_Jared shook his head. “What does it matter? I just like to draw my pictures. It makes me feel…” He looked up and shrugged his shoulders. “Why am I telling you this? You don’t give a damn in any case.” He pulled the pad from Misha’s hands and placed it back on his knees._

_Misha took hold of Jared’s chin and turned him so that he could face him. “Listen to me very carefully young one. You’ve got an amazing talent and you will not sit here and tell me – and more importantly tell yourself - that you don’t have enough talent. No sub is allowed to talk down about himself. I will let this one slip, but be warned, if I hear you talk about yourself like this again, there will be punishment.” Misha released Jared’s chin and picked one of the pencils up. “Sketch, it will make you feel better.”_

_Jared sighed but took the pencil that was held out to him and Misha returned to his book._

Jared looked up as he heard Misha asking him what he was doing. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He asked as he crumbled the sketch page between his hands before discarding it to his side where it joined the other pages.

Jared could not understand what was going on with him. When Jensen told him he would be able to sketch again he wanted to take up his pencil and lose himself in his work. Then, he started to feel the old dread creep to the surface again. He was told for so long that he had no talent that it was actually easy to slip into that negative mindset again – to believe that he had no talent. Despite what his gut told him, or what anyone else might have told him before, it was just so much more easy to believe that he had no talent.

“Did we not have a conversation about this about an hour ago?” Misha asked as he leaned forward to pick up one of the many pages that Jared has ripped from his sketch pad. He opened the crumbled up page. It was a pair of intense eyes that spoke with emotion that stared back at him. They looked oddly very familiar. “What’s wrong with this one?”

Jared sighed but didn’t answer. How could Misha not see what was wrong with the sketch? It was missing that one thing – the one thing that was suppose to make it come to life; something that Jared didn’t possess to make it become realistic – talent.

“I asked you a question, Puppet.”

“It’s not realistic.” Jared answered.

“Why?” Misha frowned. He couldn’t see anything wrong with it. He could see the man’s emotions shining through his eyes – for the first time he understood that the eyes were the windows to one’s soul.

“Because I’m not good enough.”

“Excuse me, you’re not good enough?” Misha growled.

“I’ll never be good enough,” Jared replied as he opened the sketch pad and started to rip out some of the earlier drawings he made. He could kick himself for wasting all those hours on something this worthless.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Misha grabbed hold of the book and took it away from Jared’s hands. He couldn’t believe what Jared was doing. He also knew that there was something else going on with Jared; this was not only about Jared believing that he didn’t have enough talent. But now, now he had to deal with this problem first.

Misha dragged his hand over his face. “Jensen was right. You’ve got some spunk in you, Puppet, but you’re also crazy if you believe that you don’t have any talent. Leave your pencils on the floor and get to your knees.” It was time that Jared learned what it was like to be in another dom’s care – one not so patient, to be exact.

“Make me,” Jared growled.

Misha shook his head. “You’re very brave aren’t you young one, or should I say stupid?” He hooked his fingers into one of the empty O-rings on Jared’s collar and pulled him upright sharply. He was not bothered by the fact that Jared nearly choked. He knew Jared would move the moment his air way was restricted. He swung Jared around and forced him to his knees in a single movement. Jared was coughing hard due to the pull on his collar and Misha let him catch his breath before he addressed him. “I’m not Jensen, Puppet. I don’t do well with subs talking back or being sarcastic or even talking nonsense about themselves. You’ve been placed in my care for the day so you’ll adhere to my rules.”

He pressed Jared down when Jared started to struggle against his hold. “Keep still, Puppet, or your punishment will be much worse.” Misha growled as he had to press Jared down again.

“Fuck you!” Jared screamed and tried to leap to his feet. He wouldn’t be kept down, not today. He was still struggling with his own emotions after Jensen gave him his sketch pad and when he sat down to start drawing the only thing that kept on popping up was Jensen’s green orbs staring at him with so much emotion in them that Jared’s heart wanted to melt.  
 _Trust_ , that one word has ripped open old wounds making themselves known to him, making him doubt himself, making him doubt everyone, making him fear _trust_.

Misha heard the tremble in Jared’s voice and loosened his grip a fraction. “You know what, Puppet? Jensen always brags about you. He’s so proud of you, always smiling when you’ve learned another lesson, when you give another piece of yourself to him, but that’s all a façade isn’t it? This – here, this is really you. You’re full of self-doubt and anger.  
You’ll never submit until you let go of that anger. I must say you’ve got a good handle over it, but this – you losing control over yourself like this, it all shows that you have no idea how to control it. To be blunt – I don’t think you want to control it. You love the hold it has over your life. But why, Puppet? What has made you so angry at life that you not only shy away from your talent but also from yourself?” Misha placed his hand over Jared’s neck and gently pressed down. They all knew that this touch grounded Jared and although he still intended to punish Jared for his behavior he was not cruel and knew that he had to get Jared to calm down first. It also gave him the time to calm down himself and to make sure that he didn’t punish Jared out of anger.

Jared tried not to lean into the touch, but it was as if Misha had the ability to know that he would respond to this one touch. He felt tired, the past weeks’ emotions rushing forward to meet him head on and it drained him of all his energy, leaving him weak and he sank back, not fighting anymore.

Misha felt the moment Jared gave in and knew he had won this round but he was not letting this drop. It was one thing he was good at. He could scratch at a scab, making the blood run from it in an attempt to clean the wound. He was going to find out what was going on with Jared and he was going to find out before Jensen came to fetch him later on.

“You’ll first be punished for talking to me in such a degrading manner, showing no respect to me as a dom, but also as a human being. You’ll be punished for fighting me and not submitting to me as you were taught to do. You’ll be punished for talking down about yourself, and for ripping up some of the most amazing sketches I’ve seen in a long time. Luckily for you I don’t have the right to punish you by turning your backside a deep red, but I still have my own way in punishing you that will show you the wrongness of your actions,” Misha said as he pulled Jared to his feet. He led Jared over to the playroom and entered the room with Jared. He took him over to a cage set up in the corner. It was about half the size of Jared’s body.

“You’ll stay in here for an hour.” Misha opened that cage for Jared to get in.

Jared shook his head slowly. He didn’t want to get into the cage. It would mean losing his freedom.

“Don’t make me wait, Puppet.” Misha said and pushed Jared to his knees. “The sooner you get in, the sooner you can get out again. It’s only for an hour.”

Jared wanted to fight but he knew he would lose the fight. However, he was starting to realize that he was not going to get out of this, not soon, maybe never. He crawled into the cage and forced his body into an uncomfortable position as Misha locked the door behind him.

“I’ll let you out in an hour. Then we’ll have a long talk.” Misha said as he walked away to the side of the room, sat down on the bed and waited for the hour to end.

Jared felt his muscles tensing up, they started to complain about staying into one position the whole time and he bit into his tongue not to groan out loud. He was in the cage for about forty minutes and was not sure if he would be able to hold on another twenty minutes. He could feel the anger building up inside of him and the words Misha said to him burned within him. He would never be free from his anger – and he wouldn’t be telling Misha what the problem was. It was his, and his alone, to deal with. It had nothing to do with Misha, why he felt he had no talent. In a way, it all had to do with the green orbs that stared back at him every time he closed his eyes.

Misha could see Jared’s body trembling and knew Jared would be cramping up badly. It was what made this punishment so good. It made sure that the sub felt the punishment without leaving a mark on their bodies. Once this punishment was dealt out the sub never committed the same infraction again.

Misha looked at his watch again and noted that Jared’s time out was over. He walked over to the cage and opened the door and helped Jared out. “I want you to lie down for me, Puppet and I’ll get the kinks out for you.” Misha said and helped Jared to lie down. He started with Jared’s legs and rubbed the cramps out, working his way up Jared’s body. He was impressed by the fact that even though he could see the pain in Jared’s face, not once did Jared whimper out loud. “Good boy.” Misha said as he helped Jared up to his knees.

“Let’s get you back to the living room and we’re going to have a chat.” Misha led Jared back to the living room and let Jared kneel before him. “Are you going to tell me why you’ve been ripping pages out of your sketchpad, or do I have to start guessing?” Misha waited for Jared to answer but the younger man kept quiet.

“It seems like I’m going to have to guess,” Misha continued. “Let me guess… your favorite gold fish died when you were a boy and when your daddy flushed it down the toilet you decided the world was against you?” Misha chose something silly. He had to find a trigger point to Jared’s anger before he would be able to get to the truth.

“Not that, is it? What about your mommy? Did she tell you you’d never make something of yourself?” Misha smiled when he saw Jared’s fists clenching together. He was on to something, but he also knew that Jared’s parents had died when he was still young.

“I know. Your daddy touched you down there and when you told your mommy she said you were lying. That made you angry, didn’t it, Puppet? You were supposed to be able to trust them, they were your parents,” Misha said and was rewarded for his remark. He’d forgotten just how fast Jared could move and was surprised when he felt the fist making contact with his jaw. _‘Well at least you still know how to throw a punch.’_ Misha thought as he took Jared down.

This time Jared didn’t give up. He wouldn’t let this fucking man talk about his family like that. They were good, they loved him. They would never do that to him. It felt good to let his fist go flying. He felt his knuckles making contact with flesh and the sting in his hand made him want more. He swung his fist but was surprised when it met only air and Misha was no longer where he was a few seconds ago.

“You’re not the only one that knows how to fight, Puppet.” Misha grinned as he leaped forward and tackled Jared to the ground. He was willing to allow Jared to let off some steam, but he was going to let Jared fight hard for it. Misha landed a blow on Jared’s side, hearing the breath leave Jared’s body and pushed Jared away, wanting to give Jared a chance to land another hit. Misha knew that both Jensen and Steve would have his ass for this, but he knew he would get Jared angry enough and tired enough to lower his guard completely and spill the beans.

As the two men traded blows, Misha made sure not to seriously hurt Jared, he didn’t want to go toe to toe with Jensen, but Jared still needed to feel it. He also knew that Jared was not holding back. The younger man’s fury has finally spilled over and he was fighting hard. Misha made sure he stayed out of Jared’s way for most of the blows and danced around the sub, tiring him out at the same time.

Jared wanted to beat Misha to a pulp. He was filled with anger and adrenaline as he stepped in and caught Misha on the kidneys making the other man grunt out in pain. He followed it up with another short jab to the stomach and wanted to land another punch to Misha’s face when the other man stepped into him and landed a blow on him that made Jared stumble back. He could feel the blood seeping from his split lip.

Misha let the fight go on again and could see that Jared was starting to slow down. It was a good thing as he was also starting to feel tired, but knew this was not over yet. He once again stepped into Jared’s personal space and made a grab for the younger man’s harness, hooking his fingers into some of the O-rings and swung Jared around, pinning him securely to the ground. He placed his knee on the small of Jared’s back to keep Jared in place.

Jared felt himself flying through the air and the floor rushed towards him before he felt the weight on his back and the cold floor pressed up against his naked flesh. He didn’t know what Misha had planned for him and it made him struggle harder, draining him quicker from the last of his energy.

“Time to calm down, Jared.” Misha gasped for breath. He would love to spar against Jared again; this young man gave him a good workout. He didn’t relax his hold but kept the pressure steady, not wanting Jared to buck him off his back.

“Jared,” Misha said and pushed Jared hard into the floor. “Calm down.”

“Fuck you.” Jared spat as he tried to get up again.

Misha smirked. “That would never happen, Puppet. You’re not going anywhere, Puppet, so what do you say, why are you so angry – more specifically – why are you so angry at your parents, Puppet, what did they do to make you so angry at the world, so angry at yourself?”

Jared bit down on his lip. He wanted to answer Misha; the man was so persistent.

“You know, the sooner you answer me, the sooner you get up from here. So, what did they do, Jared, what did they do that has you so angry?” Misha could see from the way Jared’s body was held that he was tense and Misha knew he had to push just that little bit more.

“Come on, Puppet; tell me, what did they do?”

“I TRUSTED THEM! I FUCKING TRUSTED THEM!” Jared screamed as he started to sob. “THEY TOLD ME THEY LOVED ME, THEY TOLD ME THEY’D COME AND FETCH ME FROM KINDERGARTEN, THEY TOLD ME TO TRUST THEM AND THEN THEY DIDN’T COME. I WAITED FOR THEM, I WAITED AND WAITED AND THEY DIDN’T COME. I WAS SENT TO OTHER PEOPLE AND I WAS TOLD THEY DIED AND I WAS ALL ALONE. I TRUSTED THEM!” Jared sobbed as he shoulders shook and he gave in. “I trusted them,” he whispered.

Misha released the breath he was holding and looked up as he saw Jensen stepping into the room. He could see from the look on Jensen’s face that Jensen had heard it all and he nodded his head. He waited until Jensen knelt next to him and placed his hand on Jared’s head before he released his hold over the sub.

“Can you excuse us, Misha?” Jensen asked as he took over the hold Misha had on Jared. He didn’t look to see if Misha left but turned his full attention on Jared. His sub was curled in a tight ball, sobs still racking his body.

“Come on, Puppet, time to calm down. Everything’s all right. I’m here.” Jensen whispered as he rubbed circles of comfort on Jared’s bare back. He needed Jared to calm down so that he could talk to him about what he has overheard. After that, he’d wring Misha’s neck for putting those bruises on Jared’s body. He’d seen the damage to Misha’s face. It looked like Jared got a few good hits in himself.

Jared could hear Jensen speaking to him and conflicting emotions raged through him. On the one hand, he wanted nothing from Jensen, just wanted to be left alone, but then he wanted to curl up into Jensen’s embrace, wanting Jensen to hold him tight, to whisper to him that everything was okay, to take away the pain. The pain he’d managed to lock away for so long, tried his best to suppress.

“Come on, Puppet; let’s get you off the floor.” Jensen said and pulled Jared up so that he would rest against his shoulder. Jared has calmed down a bit but he still refused to acknowledge Jensen’s presence.

Jared groaned when Jensen started to lift him from the ground. He just wanted to stay where he was and forgot about everything around him. He was not ready to face the world. He didn’t think he would be able to face the world ever again.

This time, Jensen gathered Jared closed to him and rocked him back and forth. He was willing to sit with Jared like this the whole evening if it meant that Jared calmed down. “You all right, Puppet?” He dragged his hands through Jared’s hair and pressed him even closer.

Jared whimpered and held on tighter. He would never thought the day would come that he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up against Jensen, but apparently that day was here, and he couldn’t give a damn. He felt safe, he felt loved. Maybe, just maybe it was time he stopped fighting Jensen so hard and started to trust Jensen as his heart was telling him to do. Nothing bad has happened to him here, Jensen made sure of it. So he had nothing to worry about, right? Nothing at all.


	7. Games We Play - Part 4A

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partfour-1.jpg)

  
_“What are you waiting for, Puppet?” The dom’s voice sounded in his ears as he sank to his knees. He wanted to object, he wanted to say no, but… but he was instructed, to obey all commands from his dom – from all doms. He couldn’t take a chance to disobey. What if this was a test and he failed it? He would never be able to look Jensen in the eyes again if this was so. But, didn’t Jensen tell him that_ **this** would never be expected of him? He no longer knew right from wrong – it was just so confusing.

“Fuck, you’ve got such a hot mouth.” The dom stroked his hair before gripping it hard and holding on tight. “Yeah, just like that, fuck!” The grip on his hair intensified and Jared could feel the tears running down his cheeks as his eyes water up.

“Use more tongue, Puppet.” The order came through the impassioned panting and Jared squeezed his eyes shut before he lapped at the head of the purple dick that was pressed against him mouth. He made sure to use the base of his tongue, getting the head and slit slicked up with spit before lapping hard on the vein decorating the underside of the shaft. He took the man deeper into his mouth, spit dripping from his mouth but he couldn’t care. The dom grunted again, the hold on his hair becoming more than painful and he wished it could just come to an end.

“Suck my balls.” He was pulled sharply from the cock and his head shoved lower. He had to use his hands to steady himself so that he did not land face first on the floor. Jared first took the sack in his hand and rolled it between his fingers – doing what was expected of him – before he leaned in even closer and took the sack in his mouth, suckling hard on the balls, rolling them in his mouth, lapping at them with his tongue before suckling on each one in turn. He kept his mind blank, not thinking on what he was doing and as the dom grunted once again out of pleasure, he knew he must have been doing something right. “Yeah, just like that, fuck, just like that. You’ve got it, Puppet, don’t stop.” Even the hold on his hair turned to a gentle petting action.

“Fuck, not going to last long, get your mouth on my dick again, want you to suck me as I cum down your throat.” The dom ordered and Jared stopped.

“No.” He said as soon as the dom’s sack left his mouth. He wouldn’t let the man cum in his mouth.

“No? Who the fuck do you think you are to say no to me, Puppet?” The dom grabbed him hard by his collar, lifting him clear off his knees, and slammed him into the wall.

“Your Master sent you to please me and I’m telling you to swallow me down. No fucking debate – just do it.” The man yelled and pushed him to the floor again.

Jared shook with rage and tried to get up again. It did not matter to him that he’d yet to win a fight with the doms in this place. Within seconds, he was pinned to the floor and a gag was shoved into his mouth. He sobbed when he realized it was a ring gag, he would have no choice in the matter now – he would have to swallow.

“Not so tough now, are you, Puppet? You took me down once, that’s not going to happen again.” The man pulled him by his hair again and shoved his cock into Jared’s mouth.

Jared didn’t have a choice but to hold still as the dom rammed his engorged cock down his throat, thrusting in and out, not letting up on the pace for a second, keeping his hold tight on Jared’s head, fucking his mouth roughly, not caring about the spit and drool running down the sides of Jared’s mouth.

He could hear the dom moaning, the pace erratic and then the man’s hips jerked violently, his cock slammed into the back of Jared’s throat and even as he wanted to gag his mouth filled up with the dom’s seed, making him want to retch even more but he couldn’t. He had to hold still as the man slammed in over and over. “Swallow.”

Jared tried to shake his head but a hand was placed over his nose, restricting his airflow and he had no choice. He could feel the spunk lining the inside of his mouth, settling down on his tongue, coating his teeth and dribbling down his throat and he swallowed, his gag reflex sending the guy even deeper down his throat, making the man shout out in ecstasy before it all came to a halt. He was thrown to the side as the dom’s limp cock fell from his mouth and Jared retched, letting the bodily fluid stream from his mouth, dirtying the floor on which he lay, not giving a damn.

“Fucking great. I’ll tell your dom you passed your cock sucking exam with flying colors. Clean this mess and yourself and leave the gag in the bathroom,” the dom laughed as he tucked his flaccid cock back into his trousers before he walked out of the room.

Jared didn’t know what to do. At first he didn’t know who the dom was, he has not seen him before but when he said that Jared had taken him down once before Jared realized who it was. It was the man in the alley on the night he was kidnapped. He couldn’t believe Jensen sent a guard with a message to come to this dom. It was clear that the man hated him, and now he had raped him as well, no one else would be able to convince him otherwise. What has just happened to him was rape.

Jared sank lower on his knees. He was under the impression that he could trust Jensen, he did trust Jensen. He did more than that – he was in love with Jensen – he loved Jensen. But now? He had to get away; he could no longer stay here. He would have to escape. He had no choice.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared woke up trembling, with a scream. Jensen’s hands were already on him, steadying him, trying to calm him down, but he didn’t care. He scrambled from the bed, legs getting tangled with the sheets and he landed hard on the floor before getting up quickly and making it to the bathroom just in time to lose the contents of his stomach.

He could feel Jensen’s hands on his back, stroking him as if to help him through this, but he knew it was all just an act. Jensen didn’t care for him; he was just a means to a paycheck. He was nothing more than a high priced whore.

Jared wiped his face with his hands and staggered to his feet to wash his face. Jensen helped him back to bed and made sure he was comfortable. “You all right, Puppet?” Jensen asked even as he readied the lancet to check on Jared’s sugar levels.

Jared merely nodded his head before he closed his eyes. He’d learned quickly that if he closed his eyes and made as if sleep took him away Jensen didn’t ask questions. Questions that made Jared’s stomach burn like acid, making him see himself on his knees sucking hard. He squeezed his eyes shut and even before Jensen could tell him his sugar level was okay he turned on his side, facing away from his dom.

Jensen frowned at Jared. He had no idea what was going on. It was as if something has died in Jared. He complied with his training, but the spark that made Jared unique was missing. The nightmares started almost two weeks ago, and it didn’t matter what Jensen did to try and get Jared to open up to him, he just didn’t want to budge.

He stroked Jared’s back and noted that Jared had drifted off to sleep again. Jensen sighed. He had no idea how to help Jared, or what the problem was. At first he thought that it had something to do with what happened between Misha and Jared, but that didn’t add up either. The nightmares only started a month after that incident. Jensen knew it was important for Jared to integrate with other doms, so he made sure Jared and Misha still had contact, letting Misha and Steve look after Jared when he had to concentrate on the business part of this operation. He knew Jared was very wary of Misha, but that nothing else had happened while Jared was in Misha and Steve’s care that could have brought these nightmares about.

After the incident, Jensen was disappointed in Misha but also very grateful. They had managed to find out what Jared’s main problem was – Jared’s lack of trust had an almost crippling effect on the whole of Jared’s life. Jensen was slowly trying to build Jared’s confidence up. It was closely connected with trust and he could see that Jared started to trust him and he was happy about that, but then something changed. It was as if Jared’s progress came to a grinding halt. He knew Jared tried to hide it from him, but Jensen could see there was something going on with Jared.

The young man who had become more open, who became submissive so much easier, has become subdued again. His whole body tensed up and the nightmares were really starting to become a problem, and Jensen was scared that it could affect Jared’s health. Jensen also though that it might have something to do with Chad being back, but he knew Chad had no contact with Jared; he ordered Chad to stay away from Jared, since they had no idea how Jared would react to Chad and he didn’t want to take any chances.

Jensen sighed. Maybe it had something to do with the training, but Jared didn’t act out at all during their play sessions. He knew Jared didn’t like blowjobs, but that was just a normal reaction and he knew Jared would learn to come and love those as well. He had to find out what was going on and he had to do it quickly. Jared was nearing the end of his training and he’d already received Jared’s collar and harness from Jared’s new doms and they would come and pick Jared up at the end of the month. These problems had to be sorted out by then.

_‘Maybe I should talk to Steve’,_ Jensen thought. He’d noticed that Steve had approached Jared on more than one occasion when they would talk about Jared’s sketches. He hoped the other dom would have picked something up. He would talk to him in the morning.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen looked on as Jared lay between his legs and sucked gently on his cock. Jared’s breathing was evening out and his eyes drooped. Jensen knew Jared wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer. Jared had done very well today...

_Jensen led Jared to the play room, and placed a comforting hand on Jared’s nape. He could feel the tension radiating from Jared’s body. He had to find a way for Jared to relax. Jensen hoped that by the end of today Jared would be too tired to even think of dreaming. He also hoped that by the end of today Jared’s body would be claimed in the final training session. He would make this memorable for Jared. The younger man would once again beg for it._

“Just relax for me, Puppet,” Jensen said as he joined Jared on the bed. Jared had reacted positively to Jensen fingering him open when they started playing with the bigger toys, the younger man taking Jensen’s fingers deep, begging for more but Jensen always kept it down to two fingers, making sure that the toys used didn’t need any more prep than that. Today would be different. He was going to make it special for Jared and he knew just how.

He let his hands slide along Jared’s body, loving the way Jared trembled under his touch. “You like this, Puppet; you really like being touched all over your body, just gentle strokes like this.” Jensen teased. He had quickly established that Jared liked being touched in gentle ways. Just stroking his back or rubbing circles of comfort on Jared’s chest made the young sub calm down quickly.

Jared sighed and closed his eyes. His recent trauma and the nightmares made his time in the playroom with Jensen even more precious. He knew that this was just another training session to get him to submit in yet another way, to give up another piece of himself, but it felt good and he hoped that he could forget that he was forced to be here. That he could forget that the one man he thought he could trust, betrayed him. He was right, no one could be trusted. He had found a way in getting out, having overheard some of the guards talking, and today he was going to submit in every way Jensen wanted him to submit.  
He had to escape – and soon. He couldn’t let it happen again. He saw **that** dom looking at him again. He wouldn’t go on his knees again. He would rather take his chances on the outside.

Jensen let his hand roam freely over Jared’s body, loving the way goose bumps appeared on the younger man’s skin. He trailed Jared’s ribs with his fingers, letting them rest on the younger man’s hips before trailing down his V-line, just looking on as Jared’s tongue licked over his lips as his hips raised at the same time as if they were begging for more.

He was going to pleasure Jared today. He was going to show Jared how a dom should take care of his sub in the true sense of the world. He would show Jared how much pleasure a dom got out of pleasuring his sub.

“Gonna make you beg so hard, Puppet. You’re going to squirm beneath my hands and my body, begging for release,” Jensen whispered before he lowered his head and placed soft kisses on Jared’s nape, licking at Jared’s Adam’s apple before suckling at the collarbone. He could already feel Jared’s heart rate increasing, his breathing pattern changing a bit – becoming faster.

Jared closed his eyes as Jensen’s hands traveled his body. Jensen’s soft lips, caressing his skin, kissing him so softly, letting his tongue lap at his skin. He could feel himself relax but at the same time harden as well. He shifted his legs, widening them up to make more space for Jensen to position himself between his legs.

Jared knew he had to put up a winning performance but he found himself no longer acting. His body knew what he wanted, what he needed, and his mind did not object one bit. He would just go with the flow. He had to get out of here.

Jensen smiled as Jared’s legs shifted, giving him more place to get comfortable in. Jared’s eyes were closed and Jensen knew that should he order Jared to open his eyes he would find lust blown pupils staring back at him.

Jared gasped as Jensen’s hot mouth covered his nipple while the other bud was entrapped between Jensen’s thumb and forefinger. The heat of Jensen’s mouth and the pulling sensation of Jensen’s hand made Jared groan as if to ask for more. His body arched off the bed to get nearer to the source of pleasure.

Jensen loved seeing Jared come undone. He could see the sweat already making Jared’s body shine in the light and he dragged his hands hard over Jared’s body, wanting Jared to feel the need in him as well as he pressed himself against Jared, bucking his lower body against his sub, making sure that Jared knew what was to come.

Jared gasped out loud as Jensen thrust against him. He knew what Jensen wanted and the feelings of lust that ran through his body made him want it as well. This would make him give up the last part of his independence, but only for now – only until he regained his freedom. He would tell the authorities everything; he would testify in court about all that was done to him, but this – this he would always remember. This he would use to gain pleasure for his body but he would gain freedom for his sou. Maybe he would be seen as a high priced whore for letting things go so far, but this was his ticket out.

Jensen let his hands roam Jared’s body, placing kisses all over the younger man, his own body hardening as Jared leaned in against him. He moved his hand between their bodies and took Jared’s hardening cock within his fist. Jared’s hips bucked up, Jared’s cock, thrusting into his loose fist.

“So beautiful, Puppet,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s skin as he moved his body so that he was next to Jared, still holding Jared in his hand. He rubbed the callused skin of his thumb over the perfectly shaped mushroom head, seeing the head respond to his actions, turning even a deeper red as the blood tried to rush to the surface but was stopped by the cock ring.

Jared whimpered as Jensen’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock. His body responded in the only way it knew how, wanting to erupt at the pleasure but not managing the release. He was not far away from begging, but he knew Jensen has only started with him. Even if he begged now it wouldn’t help.

Jensen kept on playing with the mushroom tip. He dipped his finger into the slit and got even harder himself as he Jared’s body reacted to his touch. He knew Jeff and Jim dabbled in sounding, but that part of the training would be their responsibility. He knew that Jared would thrive on that pleasure-pain when he was introduced to it.

He gathered some of Jared’s pre cum and pressed his fingers against Jared’s mouth. It was his turn to gasp as Jared sucked his fingers deep into his mouth, the heat surrounding his digits and making him thankful for the fact that he was also wearing a cock ring.

“So good, Puppet. Just like that. Slick them up good for me, Puppet,” Jensen ordered as he slowly started to trust his fingers in and out of Jared’s mouth – his hips mimicking the same movement.

“Bend your knees for me Puppet,” Jensen commanded and helped Jared to get into position. He kept his fingers in Jared’s mouth and stroked over Jared’s hardened cock with his other hand and then changed positions, getting himself seated between Jared’s legs. He was going to open Jared slowly before the real fun started.

Feeling that his fingers were covered with spit Jensen retracted his fingers and soothed Jared down when a whimper escaped the young man’s mouth. “Shh, going to take so good care of you, my Pet.” He kept on stroking Jared while his other hand moved lower, beneath Jared’s sack. He encircled the perineum, applying pressure to the indentation before he circled Jared’s puckered hole. He let his fingers slide across the sacred entrance, using some of the spit on his fingers to slick the muscle up a bit. He knew the spit wouldn’t be enough to enter Jared with but he wanted to start playing slowly with Jared first a bit.

Jared could feel Jensen’s fingers traveling lower and he wanted to tense up, but the way Jensen’s hand was stroking his cock made him feel so good – so relaxed. He even tried to thrust onto Jensen’s finger that kept on circling his opening, the muscle wanting to be touched as if it knew what pleasures lay ahead. He groaned as the tip of Jensen’s finger slipped in. The burning feeling gone almost at the same time he felt it. He loved the way Jensen’s finger fit inside of him, just resting there not moving an inch. Slowly the muscle relaxed and he could feel Jensen moving the digit forward, slowly moving deeper within the tight channel. He tried to thrust forward but a hand held him back. “Easy Baby, let me take care of you, just relax.”

Jensen could feel the muscle contracting around his finger, keeping him locked into place and he kept his finger still but kept on stroking Jared’s cock in lazy movements, keeping a steady rhythm going. He didn’t want Jared to feel pain at any stage and the best way to do that was to keep his mind off the fact that Jensen was busy inserting his finger into his tight channel.

Jensen started to move when the muscle gave way and be followed the same rhythm he had on Jared’s cock. He worked his hand in tandem with his finger, slipping in and out of Jared’s tight hole, while stroking Jared up and down. Soon he could feel Jared relax and he slowly added a second finger, keeping them close together, not wanting Jared to feel anything but pleasure.

The burning sensation returned again, but it was faint. His whole body was aching with pleasure as Jensen kept a steady hand on his cock. Jared wanted to cry out in frustration every time Jensen’s thumb stroked over the head of his cock with the upstroke to his shaft, but he couldn’t muster the energy to do so. His head rolled from side to side, his fists clenching the sheets beneath him, breath panting hard with anticipation.

Jensen wanted to keep Jared on the edge with pleasure but he also had to get Jared used to another scenario which he would come across with having two doms as his masters. It would be expected of him to give head while his other dom filled him up and Jensen wanted Jared to come to love this experience as well. He knew he could have used the fucking machine but this was so more intense and personal. He knew Jared would feel more comfortable this way.

Knowing that Jared was stretched enough for the next part Jensen slowly withdrew his fingers while at the same time making sure that Jared knew he was not leaving him alone. “Time to add some toys, Puppet.” Jensen smiled as Jared’s hips thrust forward as he withdrew from the sweet heat.

He picked up the three items from the side of the bed and settled down again. He opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers and let those fingers circle Jared’s hole again. He slicked Jared’s shaft up as well. He covered the whole area and fondled Jared’s sack and then gently pressed his finger forward letting the muscle contract around his finger, pulling him in deeper. He added a second finger, scissoring the moment his digits entered the tight tunnel, loving the way Jared pushed against him, a clear indication that he wanted more.

Jared gasped as the cool lube touched his skin but it felt good when Jensen covered his whole shaft and started stroking him again. He could feel Jensen’s digits entering him and he ground his hips as he felt Jensen stretching him open. He gasped for breath, the sweet torture intensifying with each stroke. “Please, Sir.” He groaned as Jensen’s nail touched the gland within and his body lurched forward. “Fuck.”

Jensen laughed. “You love that, Puppet; you love the way I can tease you so mercilessly, making you want more and more.” He pressed hard against the prostate, but at the same time removing his hand from Jared’s cock to keep the younger man grounded as his hips swung upwards.

Jared let his head roll from side to side. “Please, Sir, please.” He wanted more and even though he had promised himself that he would beg just to satisfy Jensen’s expectations of him, this was not just pretend any more. His whole body hungered for Jensen’s touch.

“Shh, I’ve got you, Puppet,” Jensen said as he once again withdrew his fingers and took hold of the second item on the bed. It was a butt plug, made for long term use and Jensen was planning on keeping it in Jared for the rest of this training until Jared begged him to fuck him, then he would remove it and later he would place it back in Jared’s hole. It was time Jared started to learn how to perform other commands with a vibrating plug inside of him.

Jensen stroked Jared’s hole with the plug before dipping the head into Jared’s opening, teasing him slowly letting Jared’s body get used to the foreign shaped object. He knew the plug was shaped different than his fingers and he wanted Jared totally relaxed when he pushed it in.

Jared could feel the object Jensen played with against his skin. If felt different from the bullet vibrator or even the larger vibrator Jensen used on him and he felt himself tense up a bit. His body must have reacted with more intensity than he realized because Jensen’s hand was on his chest, soothing him down and he felt himself relax.

Gently Jensen started to push the plug deeper inside of Jared, loving the way Jared’s muscle stretched around the shape of the plug. He took it slow and held Jared’s hips down with his one hand when he got to the broadest part of the plug, taking it slow so that it sank into Jared’s body carefully.

Jared gasped as his muscle stretched further. He could feel the burn return and he tried to push himself away and whimpered.

“Shh, it’s almost in; just breathe deeply for me, Jared,” Jensen soothed as he stopped for Jared to take a deep breath and at the same time he pushed the plug in, letting it nestle deeply within Jared’s body. He slowly moved the plug at the flat base, rotating it slowly until Jared gasped out loud again and he knew he made contact with Jared’s prostate.

“That’s it, Puppet, just there.” Jensen kept the plug at the same angle and used small movements to keep on teasing Jared’s gland over and over. Soon Jared was mumbling underneath his breath, begging for Jensen to stop.

“Not going to stop soon, Puppet. You’re going to have to beg hard for this,” Jensen said as he heard Jared’s mumblings. He let go of the plug and got up from the bed. “Want you to get on your hands and knees for me, Puppet,” he ordered and helped Jared into the required position, soothing Jared down when the change in position caused the plug to put extra pressure on Jared’s prostate.

“You’re doing well, Puppet, so well,” Jensen praised Jared, placing his hands on the small of Jared’s back to calm the sub down a bit. “Rock back on your knees so that you’re seated on your lower legs.” He helped Jared again as the sub sagged against him, the plug pressing straight onto Jared’s gland.

Jensen got on to the bed and spread his legs wide, so that Jared was seated between them. “I want you to touch me, Jared. To play with me in the same manner I did with you and as I showed you before,” Jensen ordered. He had to take things slow from here on.

Jared could barely breathe, the toy in his channel pressed against the spot every time he tried to breathe. He couldn’t believe it when Jensen ordered him to his hands and knees but would have taken that position any time when he was ordered to kneel. He felt himself nearly keeling over as the toy pressed hard into the gland and this time he was not letting up. He couldn’t help but to move his hands to his aching cock. He had to get rid of the cock ring; the pressure building up inside of him was getting too much.

“No touching, Jared.” Jensen’s voice made his stop the movements of his hands and he groaned out loud.

“Please.”

Jensen shook his head. “Not now, Puppet.” Jensen pulled him forward and pressed him down onto his body, taking his mouth in a deep kiss, nipping on Jared’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. Jared gasped at the tender way Jensen was holding him close and he felt Jensen slipping inside of his mouth. Soon he was kissing Jensen back hard, loving the way Jensen played with his tongue, dueling over dominance in his mouth.

Jensen teased him with his tongue while his hands roamed over his back, gently caressing him and Jared started to respond. He placed kisses on Jensen’s body, traced his dom with his fingers, loving the way Jensen’s body reacted to his touches. He gasped as he looked into Jensen’s eyes and couldn’t believe the emotions he saw displayed there. It made him confused and he turned his head away and moved down Jensen’s body.

He knew what was expected of him but he couldn’t get Jensen’s eyes out of his mind. It was as if Jensen really felt something for him, as if he really cared, but Jared knew that couldn’t be true. He was sure of that.

He lapped at Jensen’s nipples, the way Jensen had taught him. He took the rosebud into his mouth and suckled hard. He loved the way Jensen’s nipple felt in his mouth and he couldn’t help but to suck harder. It felt right and the training Jensen instilled within him came to the foreground, making him aware of just how he had to pleasure his dom.

Slowly he made his way down Jensen’s body, tracing freckles that were barely visible on his body. Jared loved the way Jensen reacted to his touches, finding out Jensen was ticklish. He didn’t even hesitate when he worked his way down to Jensen’s groin. For once, the image of the dom slamming himself into Jared’s mouth was pushed far enough back to forget about it as he took Jensen into his mouth.

He loved Jensen’s cock on his tongue. The way his lips stretched around Jensen’s member felt right and he placed his lips around the crown just suckling on the head and knew that this alone would make him at peace with the world.

Jensen groaned as Jared took him in his mouth. He couldn’t believe how well Jared played his body. His whole body was on edge, pleasure ripping through him as Jared found his sensitive spots, tickling him and making him yearn for more. He gasped as Jared took him into his mouth and once again said a silent prayer that he’d had the sense to wear his own cock ring.

He could almost hear Jared purr when he held his cock like that in his mouth. He could see Jared relaxing and knew that Jared would see this as a reward if his doms would let him suck on them like this. It would keep Jared entertained for hours on end.

Jensen gently pressed his fingertips against Jared’s skull to indicate to him that it was time for Jared to take him deeper. He was not disappointed that Jared reacted to the signal instantaneously. Jared was a quick study of signals and eagerly learned which signal meant what when they did that training.

Jared let go of the head and hallowed his cheeks, taking Jensen deeper down his throat. He had to close his eyes for a second as he could feel the spunk covering the inside of his mouth again as Chad cum in his mouth and he hoped that Jensen wouldn’t do it to him.

He started up a slow rhythm in the way he knew Jensen loved and nearly gasped out as a vibrating motion started up in his hole. He tried to get off Jensen but a firm hand held him in place.

“Keep going, Jared, you’re doing well,” Jensen said but offered no explanation as to what was going on. Jared had to concentrate hard on the task at hand. The vibrating action in his tight channel making him quiver with need and want.

Jensen made sure he kept Jared’s mouth on his cock as he switched the vibrator on. He also made sure it was on the lowest setting possible. He wanted Jared to experience all the levels of intensity. He could feel that Jared was struggling with taking him deep down and he changed the pressure on Jared’s head letting Jared ease back and giving him the signal to use more tongue.

Soon Jensen was the one to gasp as Jared’s tongue played with his head, lapping at the crown before dipping it into his slit and then lapping hard at the prominent vein on the underside, letting his mouth travel lower, suckling at Jensen’s sack before lapping at the balls and then back again.

Jensen pushed the level up one and couldn’t help but to gasp himself as Jared’s teeth scraped hard over his sensitive head when the vibrating intensified with in him. “Easy, Puppet, just breathe through it and mind the teeth.” He gave Jared the chance to breathe deeply and then used the signal again to let Jared go back down on him. It was time for Jared to bring Jensen to a climax and then Jensen would play a bit more with Jared before giving Jared his release.

Jared could feel the vibrating power rocking inside of him and wanted to melt into a puddle of goo. It was as if he had no more control over his own actions; the sensations in his ass made it almost impossible to concentrate on Jensen’s cock in his mouth.

Jared relaxed his jaw and took Jensen to the hilt as he got the order and started bobbing up and down fast. He could feel Jensen’s cock in his mouth as it pulsated, almost at the same rhythm in his ass. He wanted to cum so badly, but knew that Jensen would have him beg more before that would happen. He felt Jensen’s hand as he went down again and knew that his prayer was not answered. He would have to swallow. He shuddered at the thought, but he didn’t have time to react as Jensen’s body erupted the moment Jensen released himself from the ring, filling Jared’s mouth with his seed.

Jensen gasped as he released himself from the cock ring. His hips working on their own accord as his orgasm ripped through his body. He knew Jared would be upset with him but the sooner he got used to this, the better. He kept light pressure on Jared’s head, making sure that Jared milked him dry and only when his cock was flaccid and no longer twitching with pleasure did he let Jared release him from his mouth.

He turned their bodies and pinned Jared to the bed. He wanted Jared to feel some more pleasure, but he also needed some time himself to get hard again and he knew that watching Jared squirm and beg to cum would do just that.

Jensen took the plug’s remote and turned it to the highest setting. He loved the way Jared’s body bucked from the bed and Jared screamed as the pulsating vibration throbbed through him. “Please, Sir, please,” Jared begged. His whole body was been eaten by fire ants but in such a way that he only wanted more and more.

Jensen placed his hands on Jared’s hips and guided the young man back onto the bed. “You’re doing so well, Puppet. I’m so proud of you.”

“Please, Sir, please. I can’t. Please, I need more, please,” Jared whimpered. He felt full from the plug but it was as if there was still something missing.

“What do you want, Jared?” Jensen stroked Jared’s hair but at the same time he let his thumb run across Jared’s cock head, loving the sound Jared was making. He had to get Jared to beg for that one last thing.

“Please, Sir, please. Need more, need you in me.” Jared gasped out loud as another volley of pleasure traveled through his body. He knew what he asked for, but at this stage he couldn’t care. He had to have Jensen buried inside of him; it would be the only thing that would fill him up completely.

“Touch me, Puppet.” Jensen said as he moved his body to cover Jared. He could feel himself hardening quickly again and he gasped as Jared’s hand covered his growing cock. He kissed Jared’s body, wanting to make it special for the young sub. He could feel Jared quivering beneath him. Jensen made his way down Jared’s body, whispering praise in his ear. “Bend your legs for me, Puppet,” Jensen instructed as he moved lower and gently started to play with the plug still filling Jared up.

Jared whimpered as Jensen moved the plug slowly within him. He never thought that a simple movement like that would leave him almost screaming and begging for more. “Please, Sir. I need, I need.” He bunched the sheets in his fists out of frustration, arching his body to get more.

Jensen removed the plug slowly, holding Jared down as he had to pull the widest part of the plug free from Jared, knowing that it would cause discomfort for the young man but the moment the plug was free, Jensen pushed in a finger, filling Jared’s hole up again, stroking the bruised hole softly.

Jared’s head rolled from side to side, the burning sensation that was caused by the plug and the pleasure caused by Jensen’s finger rolling into one, making him ache for more.

Jensen stretched Jared slowly, adding a second and third finger, wanting Jared to be loose enough before he entered him for the first time. “Turn on your hands and knees for me, Jared,” Jensen whispered and helped Jared to the position and quickly put a condom on his now fully erected cock.

“Take a deep breath for me, Jared and slowly release it when I tell you to,” Jensen coached Jared and placed his one hand over Jared’s cock, stroking him softly wanting Jared’s attention focused on his cock while he pushed himself into Jared. He was aware of the fact that Jared has never bottomed in any sexual relationship he had with a man and he wanted this to be perfect.

Jared nodded and did as what Jensen told him to do. He loved having sex with another man, but the men he dated all prepped themselves and he was sure that none of them were virgins when he took them for himself. He couldn’t believe that he never thought of being on the receiving end of things. He was brought out of his musings as he felt the tip of Jensen’s cock press against his hole and the same time Jensen told him to release his breath.

The sensation was filled with pain, the burning more intense than he ever thought it would be, but at the same time it was exhilarating as Jensen filled him up slowly and his hips moved backwards wanting Jensen sheathed in him as soon as possible.

“Take it easy, Pet.” Jensen dragged his fingers over Jared’s cock again and pushed home. He couldn’t believe how unbelievably tight Jared was around him. He could feel the heat burning from Jared’s body as he kept himself still, giving Jared the time to adjust to this intrusion.

The burning sensation subsided and the pleasure was building up again, slowly it started to override the pain he felt, the fullness making him feel complete – a deep throbbing starting within him making him want more.

“Sir, please,” he begged and slowly moved backwards as if to get Jensen to start moving within him.

Jensen placed his hands on Jared’s hips, steadying himself and slowly withdrew his cock until only the tip of his cock remained inside and then he moved forward again, keeping his pace agonizingly slow. He started a slow rhythm, enjoying the heat that surrounded his shaft. Jared was leaning back into him, the sub being caught up in this rhythm. Jensen kept the same pace on Jared’s cock and kept on brushing over Jared’s crown with each thrust forward.

Jared wanted more, and as he arched back into Jensen’s thrust, he moaned again. He felt so full and yet there was one thing missing. He gasped as Jensen changed the angle of his thrusts and hit the gland head on. The over-stimulated prostate sent fiery sparks through his body and he screamed. The pleasure continued to build up inside of him and yet there was no release. He would have to beg for it.

“Please, Sir, please. I can’t anymore, please I need to cum.” He sobbed as Jensen’s cock brushed over the sweet spot once more.

Jensen could feel the way Jared’s body was throbbing beneath him as the sub sobbed for release. Jared has reached the end of his endurance and Jensen knew it was time to give Jared what he was begging for. He lowered his hand and cupped Jared’s sack, squeezing gently before he took the clasp of the cock ring in his hand and pulled it apart. He didn’t even have time to tell Jared to cum before Jared’s life essence spewed from his body, the warm creamy substance, decorating Jensen’s hand and Jared’s stomach as well as the sheets beneath them.

The moment Jared’s release erupted, Jensen came himself as Jared’s muscle clammed down around him, intensifying his own pleasure. He shortened his thrusts as his hips moved at their own pace and held tight onto Jared as the sub’s body racked with spasms until Jared went limp beneath him and both of them sank into the bed.

Jensen rolled them to their sides, choosing not to withdraw from Jared yet as he wanted Jared filled up until he could place a short base plug inside of his hole. Jared had to start getting used to been filled up with something for long periods of time.

Jared groaned as he became aware of his surroundings. He could still feel Jensen deep inside of him. “Sir?”

“Shh, it’s all right, Jared,” Jensen said as he held Jared close to him. “You did so well, Puppet.” He wouldn’t punish Jared for coming before he was ordered to do so. Jared would learn with time to climax on command.

Jared couldn’t keep his eyes open but whimpered when Jensen moved within him. He could feel the burn inside of him – every part of his body oversensitive.

“It’s okay, just bear with me for a few seconds and then I’ll clean you up nicely.” Jensen replied as he slid out of Jared’s body and reached for the final item, together with some more lube that was next to the bed. “Bend you upper leg towards your body for me, Puppet.” He helped Jared to do this and used some of the cooling lube to gently rub it around Jared’s abused hole after he had slicked the plug up as well. “Deep breath, Puppet.” Jensen ordered as he pushed the plug home.

“No.” Jared tried to get away from the intrusion and couldn’t understand what was going on. He was under the impression that Jensen was just checking to see that he was all right; he didn’t expect anything to be pushed into him again.

“It’s all right, Puppet.” Jensen soothed him down. “It’s just a plug. It’s designed to keep you nicely stretched and open but with a short shaft that wouldn’t reach your sweet spot at all. You’ve got to start getting use to wearing this as well.” Jensen kept on stroking Jared’s hair until he felt Jared relaxing against him again. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Jensen moved away from the bed and when he returned he was not surprised to see Jared dozing off.

He gently cleaned Jared and himself up before getting back into bed with the sub and pulled him onto his chest. He would be keeping an extra close eye on Jared, knowing that Jared’s body would be sore the following day. He was just about to drift off to sleep when Jared took the wind out of his sails.

“Thank you, Master.” Jared’s eyes remained shut as he spoke but Jensen smiled. It was the first time Jared called him Master. For that alone he would be rewarded greatly and Jensen just knew how.


	8. Games We Play - Part 4B

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partfourB-1.jpg)

  
Knowing that Jared was occupied with sketching, Jensen made his way over to where Steve was keeping an eye on one of his own subs.

“Can I talk to you for a moment, please?”

Steve smiled and got to his feet. “Sure.”

“I assume you noticed Jared’s change in behavior these past weeks?” Jensen started off.  
Steve nodded his head. “I noticed that, I thought that maybe he was having some difficulties during his training sessions.”

“No. He’s been doing so great, Steve. He would slip into sub mode almost at an instant but for the past few weeks he has started withdrawing into himself again and he’s having really bad nightmares. I was wondering if he let slip something to you about what was wrong?”

Steve shook his head. “He didn’t say anything to me Jensen. We keep to general topics. I wanted him to be at ease with me around, especially after what happened between him and Misha. He’s got an amazing talent and it’s sad to see him struggling to use it. On one hand, you can see that he wants to pick up that pencil and sketch, but on the other hand he seems so unsure of himself. I still can’t believe that he thought we would take that away from him, awakening that fear in him that he is not good enough.”

Jensen sighed. “I should have picked up on that, Steve. It was my fault that he acted out so badly. I should have sat him down and talked to him; making sure he understood that his talent was something to be proud off.”

Steve placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “You did nothing wrong Jensen, don’t go and beat yourself up over that.” He looked to where Jared was seated and could see the lines of concentration decorating his face. “I’ve picked something out for Jim and Jeff.” He indicated over his shoulder and the two men moved to the living area. “Misha took all of Jared’s sketches that he’d ripped out of his sketch pad and he took care of all of the crinkles Jared caused and he filed it for them.” He picked up the folder of sketches and handed it over to Jensen.

“Thanks. I’ll send this to them as soon as possible.” He paged through the sketches until one jumped out at him. It was a pair of eyes that looked strangely familiar to him – filled with emotion.

“That one is Misha’s favorite, and mine too.” Steve said as he saw Jensen staring at the sketch. “It’s also the same one that Jared kept on tearing up and throwing away. This one was almost complete.”

“It’s speaks to you.” Jensen said as his fingers traced the sketch.

“Your eyes speak to everyone, Jensen.” Steve said and watched the emotions play over Jensen’s face. “You didn’t know.” Steve made it a statement, not a question.

“It can’t be.” Jensen looked up at Steve and knew Steve knew what he was talking about.

“It’s true, Jensen. Jared is in love with you. That’s way he submits so easily to you. That’s also the reason why he and Misha butted heads so quickly. Jared may be a good deal on his way to become a perfect sub but he has already chosen his Master, Jensen.” Steve caught Misha’s eyes on the other side of the room and indicated with his head that Misha should clear the room.

Jensen sank to the coach and shook his head. “It can’t be. I would have noticed it myself.”

Steve smiled as he took his seat next to Jensen. “Under normal circumstances you would have noticed it yourself and you would have taken action to prevent it. But this time, you’re caught up in it too.”

Jensen wanted to object when Misha spoke up next to him. “You’re in love with Jared as well, Jensen.”

Jensen snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Misha shook his head and Steve smiled. “We’re not being ridiculous, my friend. You’ve been giving Jared preferential treatment from the first day we brought him here. At first we thought it was because of the panic attack and then because of the diabetes, but that was not it. You’re gentler with him, taking it more slowly with everything, definitely more lenient towards his behavior. You maybe training him for Jeff and Jim, but you, my friend – you have found your own perfect sub.”

Jensen shook his head. “It’s not true. You know it. I may have treated him differently but he’s worth ten million dollars. It’s a lot of money.”

“Money you could afford to pay to buy him from Jeff and Jim, but you’re too scared.” Misha knew he was pushing it with Jensen, but this has become an issue that couldn’t be ignored for much longer.

“Misha.” Jensen growled a he got to his feet. “I’m not in love with Jared and I don’t want to hear you or Steve talk about this again!” He turned around and then came to a halt at the door. “I can’t afford to fall in love with him. I’ll be taking over your subs’ care from you. You and Steve will be taking care of Jared’s training starting tomorrow. It’s for the best.” Jensen didn’t look back as he left. He looked at the time and saw it was too late for the reward he had planned for Jared. There would be no training for Jared tonight and tomorrow when Jared enjoyed the time in the pool he would say his final goodbyes. He couldn’t afford to be in love with Jared. It would never work.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared could hear Steve and Jensen speaking in hushed tones on the one side of the room. He knew it was about him – most likely his nightmares--but he couldn’t care. He has planted the seed of full submission with Jensen and he was planning his escape. He and all the other subs knew the ultimate reward was time in the pool and if he played his cards right he was well on his way to acquiring that reward. He felt himself tremble as he thought back on the pleasure Jensen gave to him the previous night, but that couldn’t take away the fact that Jensen was the one responsible for getting him raped. He couldn’t forgive Jensen for that. He also knew he had to harden his heart. Jensen could never learn how Jared felt about him. That would be the one thing Jensen wouldn’t get out of Jared.

When Misha touched his shoulder, Jared nearly pulled away. Since he had the fight with Misha he tried to stay out of Misha’s way, but Jensen loved brining him here to their rooms to sketch. Jensen kept on saying that their room had the best view of the grounds and it was the same view that showed Jared the way out of this hell.

“Go to your Master’s rooms, Puppet,” Misha said as he pulled Jared to his feet and took the sketch pad from Jared’s hand. Jared was not allowed to keep it. It formed part of his punishment for ripping some of his other sketches out.

Jared nodded his head and kept it bowed as he left the room. He has noticed that he has been given more freedom of movement and this was not the first time he was ordered to go back to Jensen’s rooms on his own.

Jared was about to open the door when the one voice he dreaded hearing again spoke up behind him. “Not so fast, Puppet. Kneel.” He was pushed into position.

“Where you off to?” the dom asked. _‘Chad’._ His name was Chad. Jared has learned that after their last encounter. He kept quiet and didn’t answer.

“Speak up, Puppet.” Chad said as he dragged his fingers through Jared’s hair. He loved to humiliate this sub and knew that this was a perfect opportunity to do so.

“I was sent to Jensen’s rooms.” Jared refused to address the dom properly.

“As cocky as always I see. Did Misha not hit you hard enough the previous time you were so disrespectful?”

Jared decided to remain silent as his emotions ran between fear and rage.

“Maybe I should take you under my wing again. What do you say, Puppet? I know you loved it the previous time. You suck cock so beautifully. I can already feel your lips around my dick. You want me to fuck into your mouth, don’t you, Puppet?” Chad said as he pulled Jared’s head back and shoved his fingers into Jared’s mouth. “Suck, Puppet, and don’t even think of biting me, you’ll regret that.” He sneered as he saw the look of fear in Jared’s eyes.

He dragged Jared to his feet by the collar again and shoved him down the passage. He knew he didn’t have much time but he wanted to show Jared one more time who was boss. Jared has ruined his reputation as a hard-ass dom; not only did he make a fool out of Chad in front of his business partners and friends, but he was also taking away that which belonged to him – what was his and his alone. Chad would make sure that for the time Jared remained here he would seek him out and humiliate him in any way he seemed fit.

Jared wanted to fight, but he was scared. He was still not sure if he was being tested and if this was their way in making sure he was really subdued. He had to keep up his façade. He was so near to escaping, he couldn’t dare to mess it up now.

Chad shoved him into a room. It was one of the smaller play rooms situated all over the mansion and was not in use. Chad locked the door behind him as he pushed Jared further into the room. He yanked on Jared’s harness, and pulled him towards the St. Andrews cross. He knew just what he wanted to do and it would only take a few moments.

“No.” Jared tried to move away.

“Where do you think you’re going, Puppet? You do know I’m a dom here and you have to obey me. This is my little private time with you.” Chad was not afraid that Jared would tell Jensen what happened. The fact that Jared didn’t tell Jensen what happened between them the last time, was more than enough assurance that Jared wouldn’t report to Jensen about this either.

He slammed Jared hard against the padded cross, knowing that it would leave no marks and even as Jared struggled against his hold he managed to tie him to the cross. He grinned. “You know the best part about all the play rooms, Puppet? They’re soundproof. So, go ahead and scream, no one will hear you.” He stepped away as he took in the sight before his eyes. Jared was eagle spread before him. Arms and legs away from the body, Jared’s nakedness spread out for everyone to see. He loved the sight of Jared being tied against the cross and could feel himself getting more aroused. Jared was encaged within his leather chastity belt, but the buckles wouldn’t hinder him from humiliating him Jared one more time.

“One of the best ways to humiliate a man is to take away his ability to fend for his family – to take away his sense of being a real man. Another way? To make him hard with want; to let him cum hard without him wanting to, with his body refusing to listen to him. Being gripped in the long talons of pleasure and not being able to say no – to stop yourself from reaching your climax. There are actually some men that try so hard not to give in, but your natural urges – those always win and in the end. Trying to stifle it only makes you cum so much harder.” Chad chatted as he started to unbuckle Jared from his harness. He didn’t mind that Jared was squirming beneath his touch. He would humiliate Jared this way, he would make Jared cum so hard without really giving him the pleasure that he deserved.

“No.” Jared whispered. He didn’t want this. He could feel the blush spreading up his neck, coloring his cheeks.

“You don’t have a say in this, Jared, really. You are just a sub – to do with as I see fit.” Chad smirked as he placed his hand over Jared’s flaccid cock and squeezed him hard. “I don’t really give a damn that you don’t want to be hard, or that you don’t want to be stroked to completion. The fact is that I can get you hard and I can get you to spill your seed all over yourself and me, against your will, and that’s what I’m after. I want you to realize that you’re nothing and that I, or any other dom, can make you cum because we want to see you cum. Not because you want to, or because you deserved to, but because we’ve got the power – the hold over you to take you at any time, where and when we want.”

Chad let his hand slide over Jared’s cock. He could feel the flesh against his palm, Jared’s cock feeling warm against the skin of his hand and he grabbed him tighter. He took Jared’s member in his hand and rolled his fingers across the sensitive tip and smiled as he saw the small twitch in Jared’s cock, knowing that Jared’s body was beginning to respond. He made a fist around Jared’s cock and let the sub’s cock slide in and out of his hand, adding a twist along the shaft as he moved downwards again. He used no lube, wanting Jared to feel the pain of the dry stimulation. He didn’t care that Jared was trying to get away, yelling at him to stop. He just kept at his task, feeling it against his palm as Jared started to swell in his hand, getting harder with each stroke Chad handed to him.

Jared tried to move away, but the bindings were holding him too tightly. He screamed and was embarrassed to find himself pleading. The blush didn’t leave his face and Chad’s words rang true. He didn’t want this, but his body had other ideas as his cock grew hard and he could feel the rush of blood spreading through his body to gather in his shaft.

“You’re so pretty when you scream, Jared. Does Jensen make you scream like this when you play?” Chad could not help but to feel the jealousy creep into his voice as he stroked Jared again and kept on rubbing his thumb over and over Jared’s slit, feeling the pre cum gathering there but not bothering to use it as lube, even though it did manage to drip down the hardened shaft and slick Jared up a bit.

Jared wanted to make a remark, to send Chad to hell, but his body was betraying him more and more, his hips wanting to move in unison with Chad’s hand and he could feel his orgasm approaching fast and he bit down hard on his lip.

“So beautiful the way you’re trying to hold on, Jared. But it’s not going to work, I’ll get you to spill your cum and I’ll let you feel the humiliation of not being able to stop yourself from reaching your climax.” Chad cupped Jared’s balls and applied some pressure to them as well. His hand moved lower and he grinned as he felt the base of a plug protruding from Jared’s hole. “You already wearing a plug Puppet?

Such a good little slut, aren’t you. You love Jensen working you open – stretching you wide for him Puppet, or are you allowed to stretch yourself open for your Master’s cock?”

He didn’t look for an answer but merely made the comment, knowing it would humiliate Jared further. He tightened his hold over Jared’s engorged shaft and pumped harder and was rewarded as Jared grunted and erupted, coating his hand and Jared’s stomach. Chad laughed. This was better than he expected it to be. He kept on stroking Jared through his orgasm, only releasing his hold over Jared’s cock when it was soft in his fist again. “All done and dusted, and it only took four minutes.” Chad cleaned his hands on Jared’s body before he stepped away and picked up a rag and cleaned Jared with it. He then tugged Jared back into his leather harness and buckled him up before loosening the bindings that kept Jared upright. Chad smiled when he saw no marks around Jared’s wrists or ankles; he just loved the top quality restraints.

“Make sure you clean yourself up properly before you go to your Master’s rooms.” Chad ordered as Jared sank to his knees. “I’ll see you soon, Puppet.”

Chad didn’t look back but made his way from the playroom. It felt good to be in control over Jared like that. He couldn’t help but to grin as he walked away.

Jared didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell Jensen what happened, and he also couldn’t let Jensen find him in the way he was. He took some deep breaths and made a promise to himself. He wouldn’t spend any more time here in this hell house than what was necessary. He would get out of here in any way possible – even if it meant going out in a black body bag, but he wouldn’t be humiliated like that again.

oo-0-oo

  
When Jensen returned to his rooms he found Jared kneeling beside the bed. “You tired, Puppet?” He frowned. Normally Jared didn’t want to go to bed and Jensen struggled getting the young sub to settle down for the evening.

Jared nodded his head. “Yes, Master.” He kept his eyes lowered. He would use the word Master in each and every sentence and he would do whatever was expected of him, as long as it meant that he would be able to go outside and use the swimming pool the following day.

Jensen dragged his hand through Jared’s hair. His sub even sounded tired and he knew that the nightmares were taking their toll. “Let’s get you to bed then.” He helped Jared into bed and frowned as Jared almost ducked away from his touch before leaning back into him and letting Jensen rub his nape. “Sleep tight, Puppet. You’ve got a huge reward waiting for you tomorrow.”

“Master?” Jared asked as he tried to keep his breathing and heart rate under control. He was already on edge as he nearly gave himself away because he shied away from Jensen’s touch.

“You’re going swimming tomorrow, Pet. You deserved it after all you’ve accomplished this week.” Jensen said as he pulled Jared to his chest. It would be the last time that Jared would sleep in his arms.

“Thank you, Master.” Jared whispered as he willed his body to relax, to sleep. Praying that the nightmares would give him a few hours reprieve before they started assaulting him. He needed his strength for what lay ahead.

oo-0-oo

  
“Kneel, Puppet.” Jensen pressed on Jared’s shoulder, indicating to the sub to submit and go down on his knees. This would be a real reward for Jared. The fact that he started to call him Master made Jensen proud.

Jared gritted his teeth but showed no emotion as he went on his knees. He knew this man who thought of himself as his _Master_ expected that of him, but he had other ideas. He had more than enough time to study the layout of the grounds as he was seated in Misha and Steve’s room. He had an un-obscured view and he could clearly see the fence to the property and the direction he had to go in. He knew it was going to be hard but he would do it. He had no choice. His heart was locked away and Jensen was just another freak that he had to call _Master_ to get his reward.

Jensen hoped that by taking Jared swimming it would put his sub at ease since his last experience at the swimming pool was not one that Jensen thought Jared would ever want to repeat. All subs were encouraged to partake in sports to keep themselves fit. Swimming, however, was not allowed, not until a sub proved himself trustworthy; but this time Jensen was going to make an exception to the rule. He wanted to give Jared a big reward. He wanted Jared to see that things could be good - no, more than good - for him.

As Jared knelt, Jensen tipped the sub’s head forward and started working on the lock of the collar. Due to the fact that it held a tracking device and couldn’t get submersed in water, he had to remove the collar for now. “Hands behind your back, Puppet,” Jensen said as Jared made a move to rub his now bare neck.

The words formed in Jared’s mind to tell Jensen to screw himself but he kept it together and moved his hands back to his back. He couldn’t mess this up now. This was his only chance to get away.

“Stand, Jared.” Jensen helped Jared to his feet and unlocked the chastity belt around Jared’s hips before he inspected Jared’s genitals, making sure it was not chafed. The plug was removed earlier. “You can put these on.” He held out a pair of swim trunks which Jared took silently from him.

Quickly Jared donned the trunks and kept his gaze lowered. He had to take some deep breaths, his pulse starting to race. Only a few more moments and then he could make his break. He still had no idea how he was going to get away from Jensen, but that would not stop him. Not today, not ever. He silently walked behind Jensen as the other man led him out of the mansion and to the swimming pool. It was as he remembered it the first time and for a moment Jared wanted to panic but he kept calm and for one moment, Jared wished he could just swim to relieve the stress within but he had to put up a front first. It was more important to get away. Once he had his freedom and all these bastards were locked up, he would swim again.

“Kneel, Jared,” Jensen said again and waited for the sub to get on his knees. “You deserve this reward, Puppet. You did great, I’m very proud of you.” He dragged his fingers through Jared’s long bangs. “You may swim for an hour and then we’ll get back to your training. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Jared answered softly. Only a few more moments of this.

“Good, in you go.” Jensen pulled Jared to his feet and slapped him in a playful manner on his ass before he stood back and watched Jared dive into the water. _‘Fuck, he has a great body’._ Jensen thought as Jared came up for air and he bit down hard on his tongue. He couldn’t think like that. Jared didn’t belong to him. He couldn’t feel anything for the younger man.

Jared’s body glinted from the sun as the water droplets ran over his darkened skin. His broad shoulders cut through the water, making the pool seem shorter than it was. Jensen made himself comfortable on one of the chairs and watched as Jared swam length after length. It was as if the young man was lost in time. It was amazing to watch the stamina he had. It was a view that he would always remember.

Jared couldn’t help himself when his body entered the water. If felt more than great. He missed the water; to him it was his second home. He could stay in the water for hours on end, never exiting until he felt his muscles protesting from the pace he put them through.

He started swimming, finding his own natural rhythm. Legs and feet kicked strongly, adding pace to the long strides of his arms, his body gliding through the water and soon the end of the pool was there and he turned gracefully, completing another lap.

Jensen looked on and couldn’t take his gaze from the body that glided through the water. Jared would be a magnificent sub the day he broke completely. Jensen was under no illusion, Jared might have started calling him Master, but Jared was nowhere near his breaking point. He looked up when a guard approached him.

“Rick?”

“Sorry to bother you Sir, there’s trouble with one of the subs and Steve asked for your help.” The young guard reported.

Jensen nodded his head. “Keep an eye on him.” He indicated with his head to the pool.

“I will, Sir.”

Jensen stood up and walked back into the mansion. He hoped this would be sorted out quickly.

As Jared turned, he saw out of the corner of his eye the guard talking to Jensen and then he had to swim further again. He could only spare a look again at his next turn and wanted to leap out of the pool when he saw that Jensen was no longer next to the pool but that there was only a guard; a guard that could be taken down easily. It seemed like his luck has finally turned.

Jared concentrated on his breathing and completed the next lap. He slowly started drifting on his back, back to the steps before he stepped out. Water was dripping down his body; the trunks riding low on his hips, the V-line clearly visible. He kept his head bowed and made his way over to the guard. He went on his knees and kept his hands behind his back. He had to put the guard at ease before he could take any chances.

Rick could feel his cock twitching with interest as the sub stepped out of the pool. Jared was the crown jewel of the subs. They were not allowed near him unless Jensen ordered them and here he was, alone with this man. He cupped his growing erection and groaned as he felt his cock pulsing in his hand.

“Speak, sub.” Rick voice sounded gruff to his ears. He wondered if he should order the sub to suck him. From what he saw inside the mansion with the sub that was acting out, Jensen would be gone for a while. There would be more than enough time for a blowjob before the master of the mansion returned.

Jared balled his fists behind his back. He could see the bulge growing in the guard’s pants and for a moment he wanted to panic as Chad’s face flashed before him and then the rage took over and he wanted to deck the guard right there and then. Who the fuck did he think he was? “My master forgot a towel and I can’t get the floor wet, please Sir, can you get me one?” Jared prayed that this would work. He already noted the one security camera on the side and from what he confirmed it had a blind spot. The same blind spot that he heard the guards talking about and that he would be able to use to his own advantage.

“What would you do for a towel, sub?” Rick asked as he placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder and nearly creamed himself as the muscle rippled beneath his hand.

“I don’t understand, Sir?” Jared kept his voice meek but inside of him he was boiling over in anger. This was the second reason he knew that Jensen’s words meant nothing. His dealings with Chad and now Rick proved to him that what Jensen promised him – that none of the guards would touch them or ask any sexual favors of them--had been lies. Here he had his proof. Once again he wanted to kick himself for thinking he could trust Jensen. It hurt just to think about the betrayal.

Rick grinned. “I think you do know what I mean, sub, but I’ll play nice with you. I’ll get you the towel but in exchange I want you to suck me hard. It’s been a while since I had my cock in a mouth as sweet as yours.”

“As it pleases you, Sir.” Jared could feel the fear gripping him as he heard Chad’s voice in the guard’s voice, but he had to hold it together. He made a change in his plan. He would wait for the towel before he made his escape, he would show them he wouldn’t submit again, not to any dom and definitely not to a guard.

Rick couldn’t believe his luck. “Stay.” He ordered and made his way into the mansion. He knew the sub wouldn’t leave. It was clear that this one was well trained.

Jared stayed on his knees but still managed to look around. He had to get the guard to move a bit. He had to use the blind spot of the camera for this part of his plan as well.  
He just hoped the guard was stupid enough not to realize what he was doing.

Rick returned with the towel within a few moments and passed it to the sub, still kneeling. He looked on as the sub dried his hair, his long fingers in a tight grip around the soft material. He gasped as the man rubbed the towel over his chest and the nipples came to life. He couldn’t wait to play with them, to take them in his hands and to taunt them into pleasure-pain.

Jared handed the towel back and lowered his gaze again. “Thank you, Sir. I’ll be of service now, if I may ask one favor. This ground is hard; may we move to the grass, Sir?” He kept his voice soft and meek.

Rick looked around and spotted the camera. They all knew about the blind spot and knew it would be better to take things there. He didn’t want to be found out. “Follow me.” Rick ordered and moved off.

Jared risked a smile. Things were working out great. He walked behind the guard and lowered himself on his knees when the guard turned and faced him again.

“Touch me, sub.” Rick ordered and gasped as the large palm slid over the bulge in his pants before it cupped him slightly. “Fuck yeah, just like that.” He murmured and pressed himself into the hand. He closed his eyes and groaned. This was going to be so good.

Jared wanted to gag when the guard ordered him to touch him. He immediately thought of Chad’s words, the humiliation he suffered under the dom’s hands and he could feel Chad’s hands on him and Chad’s cock ramming his mouth, but he had to hold it together. He bit hard on his tongue and then looked up and smiled. The guard’s eyes were closed and he knew it was time. He quickly came to his feet, his hand still cupping the other man’s growing erection and as he stood tall, he squeezed hard. The man gasped out in pain and Jared landed the first shot on his jaw. The guard staggered backwards and even before he could manage to utter a word he felt the impact of another fist colliding with his face.

Rick tried to bring up his hands to block, but everything happened to fast. Before he knew it he was lying on the ground, fist pummeling into him and well aimed kicks hitting him on the kidneys and ribs. The force behind the kicks and blows were intense and Rick was wondering if he would make it out alive. He couldn’t defend himself; it was as if a monster were ripping into him. He could feel the bruises on his body, his mouth tasted of copper and he swallowed the liquid in his mouth. It was pure blood. As his vision grayed around the edges he could hear the sub saying something before everything turned black.

Jared knew he had to reign in his temper as he pummeled the guard, but it felt nice to get rid of all the anger within him. He kept on hitting and kicking, not giving a damn if the man died or not. “I’m no one’s fucking sub.” He sobbed as the tears ran down his face. He dropped the body on the ground and after he made sure that no one was around he slipped around the corner of the house. It was time to escape.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen cussed as he walked out of the house. He couldn’t believe how long it took him to sort things out. He was away for more than forty five minutes. He came to a halt at the side of the pool. Jared was nowhere in sight and neither was the guard he’d left behind.

He looked around and spotted Jared’s collar on the table where he left it. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket. He was about to turn back to go and look for Jared, knowing that the guard would have taken Jared back to his rooms, when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

“What the fuck!” He raced across the ground and swore again. “What the fuck happened here, Rick? Answer me?” He shook he guard hard; not giving a hell about the injuries that were clearly visible on the other man.

Rick struggled to answer. “He overpowered me, Sir.” He whispered before darkness claimed him again.

“FUCK!” Jensen yelled and stormed into the house, pressing down the panic button and the whole mansion and grounds came to life as the alarm sounded out. Soon all of the subs were lined up, kneeling before their masters. “I want them all locked up. Jared’s gone.”

Jensen growled and moved to the boardroom. Although he wanted to start searching immediately he knew they had to cover everything before going out there and he had to get a hold over his own emotions that were threatening to run away with him. He couldn’t lose Jared.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared looked over his shoulder when the sound of the alarm reached his ears. He didn’t slow down, but picked up his pace. He cursed as he stubbed his toe against a large rock. There was one major flaw in his plan – he’d forgotten about shoes. Not that he would have known where to get a pair. Since he’d been kidnapped he hadn’t worn shoes once. He stumbled forward and sighed in relief as the rocky terrain flattened out and he could run more easily.

He could see the one perimeter fence in the distance, if he could reach that he would feel more comfortable. He kept his pace up. He knew he had only a few moments left. The longest any of the other subs in this group managed to stay away before being recaptured was two hours. He’d been free for forty-five minutes.

Jared reached the fence and examined it carefully. It didn’t seem to be electrified, but he couldn’t take a chance. He looked around and then pulled a long blade of grass from the ground. He hoped this would give him his answer. He gently pressed the blade against the fence and couldn’t help but to grin when nothing happened. It didn’t snap, sizzle or do anything weird. It was safe for him to get the hell out of Dodge. Jared grabbed the fence with both his hands and heaved himself up before he jumped over to the other side. He wouldn’t have mind to follow the fence for a while, but he couldn’t take the chance to be spotted so he took off into the wilderness, heading for the trees he could see in the distance. He wanted to put some space between himself and the fucked up place before it got dark.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen paced up and down. He couldn’t believe their bad luck. It was usually easy to track the subs. The tracker imbedded inside all the collars made sure of the fact that they could find runaways within hours, but this time they had to do it the hard way. They were going over all of the footage of the security cams, hoping that one picked Jared up so that they knew in which direction he went. They had to find him.

Jensen was not scared that Jared would go to the police because they were miles away from the nearest form of authority. He was more scared for Jared’s sake. The young man had no food or water with him, but more importantly he didn’t take any insulin with him. He could get extremely ill on his own out there.

“Just tell me again, why the fuck did he not have his collar on?” Chad grumbled.

“Because he was swimming and you bloody well know that the fucking collars can’t handle that. They may be water resistant, but to be submersed in water like that would just fry the tracker to smithereens.” Misha answered as he looked over to where Jensen was standing hunched over the local area map.

“Misha, how long before we can get the sniffer dogs in?” Jensen didn’t look up from the map but kept on tracing it with his finger.

“They can be here by tomorrow afternoon.” Misha replied and was not surprised to see Jensen shaking his head.

“Too long, we need to get to him sooner than that.” He mumbled and walked back to the wall monitors. They managed to pick up a shadow crossing a wall at about the same time that Jared got away. Jensen had a feeling Jared was heading in a northern direction but he had to make sure.

“Where’s the subs?” he asked and looked up. All of his friends could see the traces of worry edge onto his face.

“They are all locked up in our rooms, Jensen. They’re not going anywhere.” Steve answered and looked over to where Misha was leaning against a wall. One of their other subs tried to run away only the week before so it was a sore point.

Jensen turned around and opened the weapons cabinet behind him. “I’m going to look down the northern side perimeter. I have a hunch that he would have taken that route. Misha, you’re coming with me. Steve, you and Chris check out the western and eastern borders. We know he didn’t take the southern side so we’ll leave that until later. Chad, stay here and see if you can get me some sniffer dogs sooner. Stay on the radio. I want all of us to be in contact with each other all the time.” He took the Glock and checked the magazine before shutting it close. He stepped over to the fridge and extracted three insulin pens before taking the glucagon emergency kits from the cupboard. He tossed a pen and kit to Chris and Steve. “We need to find him and we need to do it quick.”

Chad wanted to make a snarky remark on the fact that Jensen took a pistol with him, but decided that it was better to keep quiet. Jensen was mad enough to shoot him with the thing if he pissed him off. Instead, he nodded his head and only smiled when the room emptied. He couldn’t believe things were coming together so beautifully. He could still remember the shock on Jared’s face yesterday after their second session together. He loved to humiliate Jared. It would teach that pet that he was nothing. He hoped Jared would be found soon. Jensen would be more than just pissed at the younger man and he would be able to use that against Jared as well. Only thinking of Jared made him hard with want. He would break Jared and then he would move on to Jensen. Jensen belonged to him.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared stumbled on. He knew he had to stop for the night. It was already dark and he could get seriously hurt because he couldn’t see where he was going. He shivered slightly. He didn’t think it would be so cold out here, but being dressed only in swim trunks didn’t provide any layer of protection. He just hoped he could find a warm place to rest. He needed to find some water as well. His lips were cracked and his mouth parched. When they were told in the beginning that this place was out in the middle of nowhere they didn’t joke. Jared has been on the run for more than five hours and has not seen any sign of civilization. He hoped that by the next morning things would take a turn for the better.

Jared cursed as he tripped again, landing hard on his hands and knees. It stung and he didn’t have to take a look to know that his one knee was bleeding. That’s all that he needed. He looked at his hands. Both hands were scraped raw and Jared knew he had to find some water to wash them clean. He couldn’t afford to get an infection. His diabetes would have a field day should that happen. Speaking of diabetics, he could feel his blood sugar level was starting to bottom out. Already his hands were shaking and he felt light headed. He had to get something to eat as well; that was just as a big priority as getting water to drink. He looked around but couldn’t see anything that he could eat. He actually didn’t except to find something, it was nearing the middle of autumn, none of the plants or trees surrounding him bore any more fruit. He saw some bugs crawling around but he was not that hungry yet.

Jared kept on going forward. He kept looking down, placing his one foot in front of the other, he had to make sure that he didn’t meet up with the ground yet again. It was fast becoming dark. He sighed as he entered a denser group of trees. The temperature inside was a bit warmer. He looked around and found some rocks stacked together, forming a half moon. It was a good a place as any to spend the night. He would be protected from the elements if he took shelter against the rocks, which acted as a shield from the blowing wind.

He cursed hard as his knees buckled and knew he had to get something in his body that was sweet or at this stage just edible. He has been too long without any substance and this hike alone was enough exercise to make his sugar level drop dangerously low. Jared saw some smaller rocks lying to the side and sighed. He had no choice. He made his way over and moved one of the rocks. It was crawling with insects. None of them had any bright colors. He’d remembered that brightly colored insects tended to be poisonous. He reached out and grabbed a hand full before they could scatter away.

There were different kinds of larva mixed in with some termites, worms and a few bugs he didn’t wish to identify. He closed his mouth and swallowed. It tasted like shit, no scratch that – he was sure of the fact that shit tasted better than this. He could feel the grime between his teeth and as he bit down the juices layered his tongue and filled his mouth. He knew he was going to gag so he pinched his nose and swallowed. He kept on swallowing, not releasing the pressure on his nose until his mouth was cleaned. He opened his mouth and breathed through it. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. His stomach turned violently and he had to take a deep breath and calm himself down and not to start and puke his guts out. He couldn’t afford to lose the few calories he’d just managed to eat. He looked around and saw another few rocks scattered around. This was going to be hard but he had no choice.

When his gag reflex acted up again Jared stopped. He couldn’t do this anymore. His mouth had a bitter taste to it and as he dragged his hand across his mouth he shivered when it came away a slimy green. He could just imagine what caused that color. He tried not to think about it any further and started looking for water. He knew there was a possibility that he might get even more lost so he stacked some of the rocks and even fallen branches up as to mark his way back to his shelter for the night. He saw that some of the undergrowth was still green and that the line he was walking on was slightly going down as if he was walking downhill. He hoped he was right and made his way forward. It felt to him as if he walked for miles before he saw a small trickling of water appear before him.

He sank to his knees. He had no way in to purify this, except to use his swim trunk. He took them off and dipped them into the water, letting it cipher through and then sucking on the water gathered. It didn’t taste too bad. He rinsed his mouth and then drank some more. Jared knew how unsafe drinking the unpurified water was, but he had no choice. He drank some more and then got up. He had to get back to the rocks. He wanted to gather some of the undergrowth to sleep on. He has never learned how to make a fire and it made him want to kick himself.

Jared made his way back to the rock formation and started to gather the undergrowth. When there was a nice heap he tore a huge branch of a tree and snapped it off. It was a just a crude stick but hopefully it would keep the wild animals away. He could no longer see one foot in front of him and he only prayed that the distance that he placed between him and that house of horrors was far enough for tonight.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen didn’t stop swearing. It was too dark and they couldn’t keep looking any longer. They had to return to the mansion and start out the following morning again. In the four years he’s been running this business this was the first time that any sub that ran away was not returned by night fall.

“Let me know if Rick is awake enough for me to talk to him.” Jensen grumbled as he stepped into the house. He had a feeling more had happened out there than Rick was telling him. He was not in the mood to fool around tonight; he wanted answers.

Misha nodded his head and headed to the infirmary. He hoped for Rick’s sake that events had unfolded as he’d reported. Jensen would tear the man apart if he found Rick was lying.

Jensen paced the boardroom. He had no idea where to look for Jared next. They found the place he went over the fence and they started to look around but it was just a too large an area for two men to cover. They would continue the search with the help of the sniffer dogs. He just hoped that the weather brought no rain along with it.

Jensen didn’t look up when Misha entered the room again. “Rick is still out of it.”

Jensen nodded his head and paced again. “I fucked up royally this time, Misha. He played me perfectly. I totally forgot that he was raised on the streets and that he is not just some pretty boy.” Jensen has thought hard about what happened. He should have known that Jared was not submissive yet. He also knew that the nightmares had something to do with this and he vowed to get to the bottom of it when they found Jared. He ran his fingers through his short cropped hair and looked at Misha. “I just want him to be okay. I couldn’t live with myself if something bad happens to him.” He didn’t have to add that he loved him. He couldn’t say that out loud.

“He’ll be all right, Jensen. As you said, he grew up on the streets. He’s tough, he’ll survive.” Misha replied.

“Will he? I mean, if he was in the middle of the city I’ll have no problem in believing that, but out here? Does he even know how to fend for himself, how to build a shelter. Fuck Misha, what if he’s already in a coma?” Jensen didn’t stop pacing but his mind kept on sending him these pictures of Jared’s body, lying stiff somewhere out in the middle of nowhere.

“Stop thinking like that. We’ll find him, I promise you.” Misha took Jensen by the arm and guided him out of the boardroom. “It’s time for you to get some rest.” He didn’t give Jensen time to respond but guided him towards his and Steve’s rooms. “You’re sleeping with us tonight.” Misha said as he pushed open the bedroom door. He smiled at Steve as his partner looked up from where he was bent over looking at a map of the surrounding area.

“You still at it?” Misha asked as he gathered Steve into his arms, kissing his partner  
deeply.

“Mmm.” Steve answered and gave Misha a hug before he moved to where Jensen was standing. “I know you’ll get no sleep, but just come and lie down with us until its light enough outside to go and look further.” He took Jensen by the hand and led him over to the bed. He pushed his friend down and took off his shoes. “He’ll be fine, Jensen.” Steve said as he placed a light kiss on Jensen’s forehead and then moved in behind him, gathering the man in his embrace and sighing softly as Misha moved in behind him, gathering him into his own arms.

Not once did Jensen utter a word. He had some amazing friends that knew just how to take care of him. He didn’t mean to fall asleep but soon his eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out, sending him into a restless sleep.

oo-0-oo

Jared was shivering from head to toe. He knew it was more than just the cold that was getting to him. He was on the verge of falling into a coma and at this stage he was praying for the release. He survived the night but he knew he wouldn’t survive the day. At least he was free.

He looked up and a sad smile appeared on his face. The first rays of the sun were just appearing over the horizon and it was one of the most beautiful sights he’d seen in a long time. Then he frowned and once again wondered what he was doing outside. Everything was so confusing and he dragged his hands over his face. He didn’t understand why he was shivering so much or way he was only clad in a pair of swim trunks. He was panicky, and so sleepy.

Jared looked on as his left foot began twitching; he could feel the slight tremor rattling through his body but didn’t understand what was going on. He just wanted to go home. He knew there was something that he had to do, that he had to take care of himself but he couldn’t remember what to do.

He took hold of his right arm as the trembling started there and looked confused as his leg twisted again. He groaned and fell to this side when the seizure took hold of his body, making it impossible for him to control his own movements. He was unaware on how long the seizure lasted as darkness surrounded him and he slipped into it with ease. For one moment he thought he heard someone calling out to him, but then there was nothing.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen was up before the sun, making his way through the terrain he’d abandoned the evening before. His eyes were bloodshot, dark rings underlining his green orbs – a clear indication that the sleep that took him didn’t do him any good. He kept on waking up in cold sweat, dreaming that Jared was in serious trouble and that he had to get to him. In the end he couldn’t ignore the warning any longer and he set out to search further.

As he reached an area where the trees were a bit more dense, he slowed his pace and was thankful for that or he would have missed the sign. It was made out of some stones and branches and it was clearly a marker to indicate a direction. It had to be Jared who had made it and Jensen picked up his pace. He didn’t slow down, not even when Misha and Steve called out for him to do so.

Jensen saw the boulders in front of him, but what caught his attention was the figure that was lying in front of the rock formation. He had no doubt in his mind that it was Jared and he started to call out his name. What spurred him into action was the moment Jared’s body started to convulse and Jensen didn’t hesitate. Even as he was running he managed to get the emergency kit out of his bag.

He came to a halt next to Jared and tried soothing the younger man down. He didn’t want to risk injecting Jared with the glucagon mixture while he was still convulsing so he first mixed the powder with the fluid before drawing it back into the syringe.

Jensen looked up when Misha and Steve knelt next to him and he couldn’t help but to sigh as Jared’s body stopped convulsing. He pressed the needle into Jared’s thigh and emptied the syringe. Not once did he stop talking to the younger man. Noting that the syringe was empty he withdrew the needle and turned Jared on his left side. There was only one thing left to do, he had to wait and see if Jared would start responding to the drug within the next fifteen minutes or he would have to inject him again.

Jensen smiled as Steve covered Jared with a thermal blanket and nodded his appreciation. He dragged his hand through Jared’s long hair. “You’re gonna be all right. I’ve got you, you’re safe.” He knew his words were true even if Jared looked like death warmed over. He would keep Jared safe, nothing like this would happen again.


	9. Games We Play - Part 5A

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partfive-1.jpg)

  
**A Month Later…**  
“You’re talking bullshit,” Jared said as he stood at the window, looking out at the grounds. It had been a month since he tried to escape. His whole world was once again completely overturned as he was shipped off to a new place. He had no idea where he was; he was not allowed any contact with the outside world and the only source of information was Mitch, the young doctor who’d been taking care of him.

Jared hated not knowing where he was, but he also knew that until he proved he could be trusted, he wouldn’t receive any more freedom. He was still reeling from the fact that Mitch confided in him that he was a sub. There was just no way Jared could believe that. It was just another way to get him to submit. He was sure of it.

“No, I’m not, and you know it.” Mitch answered as he turned the other man to face him. “Why is it so impossible for you to believe?”

“You’re a doctor, Mitch. There is no way in hell that you can be a sub.” Jared growled and pushed Mitch away from him. Nothing was making sense anymore. “Why are you telling me this now? Why not earlier?”

“Because now seems to be the right time, Jared. You’ve started to settle in here. You’re no longer trying to climb the walls. It’s time that you start facing the reality,” Mitch replied. He has been spending a lot of time with the young sub and knew it was time for Jared to start learning more about what it meant to be a sub. He had enough time to recover. It had been a crazy month…

_“It’s good to see you again, Mitch. How are you doing?” Jeff extended his hand and greeted the doctor warmly. “I can’t tell you how grateful we are that you could come and help out here.”_

_Mitch smiled. “I’ll be forever in your debt for introducing me to my dom; this is something I can do to repay that debt.”_

_“You were never in our debt, young man, and with this – I can promise you, we’ll be forever in your debt.” Jeff stepped over to Jared’s bed and tried to smooth the frown that was on Jared’s forehead down._

_“How’s he doing, Mitch?” Jim asked as he took his place next to Jared’s bed._

_“He’s restless today,” the young doctor answered as he recorded Jared’s vitals._

_“Did he eat anything yet?” Jeff asked._

_“No. He was a bit nauseous earlier. Hopefully he’ll eat a bit now that you’re here.” Mitch answered truthfully. He’d seen the way the two doms interacted with their new sub and, although Jared still had plenty of issues, he was beginning to respond in a more positive way to his new Masters._

_It was Mitch’s responsibility to take care of Jared’s health – to get him back on his feet. He’d been called in a few hours after Jared has been found out in the middle of nowhere._

_When Jared was found he was severely dehydrated and an injury to his right foot was infected which spiked his fever to a dangerous level. It took days to get Jared’s sugar levels to stabilize. While Jared was very delusional and tried to get away, despite the fact that he couldn’t even stand. It took them over a week just to get Jared to be calm enough not to use any restraints on him. It was a small victory, and those were few and far in between._

_One of the major victories was the fact that Jeff and Jim could get Jared to eat. They just hoped it was a sign of good things to come. Unfortunately their hopes seemed not to be enough._

“Wait, because I’m a doctor, I can’t be a sub?” Mitch smiled and stepped closer to Jared again. He was not afraid of the taller and much bigger build man. He knew Jared wouldn’t harm him.

“Why are you continuing with this shit? I know you’re not a sub. You don’t act like one.” Jared sat down and dragged his hands through his hair. His bangs were beginning to get too long. Even he knew he had to get them trimmed.

“It’s true, Jared. I’m a sub. My dom’s name is Mark. He’s been my dom and Master for the last three years. And I can add – the best three years of my life.” Mitch held out his arm and showed the bracelet he had around his wrist. “Here, look at the engraving.”

Jared didn’t want to look, but he took the wrist held out to him and looked at the bracelet. It was a solid platinum bracelet engraved. _‘The sole property of M.M.’_

“The only time I take this off is when I’m performing surgery.” Mitch explained as he stroked over the piece of jewelry. “I’ve got a matching collar as well, which I wear with pride on each and every occasion I’m able to.”

“Why?” Jared sounded confused.

“Come, let’s sit down.” Mitch guided the young man over to where they could sit down. He was glad to have this opportunity to talk to Jared. He was glad that Jeff and Jim listened to him last night. He just hoped they didn’t leave things for too long. Although Jared had calmed down considerably, he saw that Jared was starting to draw into himself again and not one of them wanted that to happen. He hoped he’d be able to ease some of his fears.

Jared sighed but took his place next to Mitch. He had grown close to Mitch this past month. He almost considered him as a friend – if one could have a friend in this weird fucked up situation he found himself in. He was still coming to grips with the fact that he was no longer at Jensen’s mansion but that he was somewhere else entirely. He also couldn’t believe how willingly he’d left…

_Jared opened his eyes and looked around. He frowned as he saw that he was alone in the room. It was the first time that something like this had happened. His lips were parched and he tried to reach the water glass that was next to his bed. He groaned as he tried to sit up; his whole body ached._

_He managed to get hold of the glass of water and took some small sips. He also had to use the bathroom and slowly he got up from the bed. The floor wanted to rush up to meet him and he clung to the bed. He couldn’t believe how weak he was._

_He took hold of the bed and pushed himself upright again and shuffled forward, trying not to place too much weight on his injured foot. He was about to take his second step when a voice sounded out from behind him._

_“Where do you think you’re going?” Strong hands encircled his waist and held him against their hard chest. Jared immediately tensed up and started to shiver. It was the one voice he never wanted to hear again. “Please, leave.” He whispered and hoped that someone would come to his rescue._

_Jensen could feel the tension rolling from Jared’s shoulders as he held the younger man. He knew Jared was uncomfortable around him, but this was more than just being uncomfortable. If he didn’t know better he would say that Jared was scared of him. “What’s wrong, Puppet?” He frowned._

_“Please just leave me, please.” Jared begged and tried to move away but forgot about the fact that he was still weak and as he stepped away, he tumbled to the floor and couldn’t stop the scream that left his throat._

_Jensen tried to stop Jared from falling but he was too late. Jared’s reaction troubled him. He was about to kneel down and help Jared up when Jeff’s voice boomed from the door._

_“What the fuck is going on here?”_

_Jared sobbed and pulled himself away. He didn’t want to deal with Jensen. He could no longer stand being near the man whom he’d started to trust, who held his heart in his hand. He looked up at Jeff and pleaded again. “Please, don’t want him here, please take me away.” He lowered himself onto his side and laid down in a fetal position. He didn’t want to be here anymore._

_Jared could still see Jensen’s shocked expression and his heart ached. He wanted to say he was sorry and that he didn’t mean it, but the words refused to form in his mouth. He looked on as Jeff nearly threw Jensen out of the room while Jim and Mitch picked him up from the floor to get him back into bed. He couldn’t stop sobbing and was for the first time grateful when he heard the word ‘sedate’ and then prick in the inside of his arm before everything went quiet. It was the last time he had seen Jensen and the following day he was shipped off to his new prison. At that time he didn’t mind one bit. Now – now he was not so sure about anything anymore._

Jared was pulled out of his musings when Mitch spoke up again and he turned his attention to the young doctor.

“I had to be in control over everything in my life. I knew that if I didn’t then everything would go to hell.” Mitch started off and couldn’t help but to shiver as he thought of the way he would have self-destructed if it was not for Jim and Jeff, and then later on his Master and light of his life.

“I grew up in a very competitive household. My siblings and I were pushed to our limits; we had to perform not to the best of our abilities but to the standard set by our folks. Just to give you an example – I completed high school at the age of thirteen. It was expected of me to do well. If I didn’t complete school before the age of fifteen I would have been seen as a loser.” Mitch shook his head.

“It was also at that time that I realized that I could only get things done and done correctly if I did them myself. I was taught that everything had to be done perfectly – a hundred percent was never enough. I took more and more onto myself, not accepting help from anyone, doing everything by myself. I didn’t know how to lose, but then I learned that life wasn’t just about winning.” He dragged his hands through his hair.

“I was on duty in the E.R. when the ambulances started to pull up. There was an accident – six cars involved. I started working on the first patient and they all went through my hands as they came in. There was a small boy – Jonathan. He had a broken hand – that was all. I sent him for x-rays and his hand was placed in a cast. I moved on and didn’t even think of him again. Three hours later he was dead. He was under my care – I had to have controlled the situation but I slipped up and I lost control. I had no idea how to handle it.” Mitch frowned as he felt the wetness on his cheeks. It has been a while since he thought of Jonathan.

“I’ve always been into men. That was one thing my parents had no qualms over. They couldn’t care less. I was aware of the BDSM scene and that night I went out to a club that I’d heard of before. I went out with the one purpose of finding a sub to control.” He snorted. “I nearly got myself killed that night. Luckily for me, Jeff and Jim found me and took me home. I was a mess and wanted to dominate them. I knew I had to take control over the situation, never mind the fact that I nearly got myself killed a few hours before. I can still see the look that passed between the two doms, and before I knew what was going on, I was strapped down, ball gag and cock ring included. That night they showed me that I would never be able to get control over my own life by controlling another. I had to learn how to let go of the control over myself – over everything in my life. It was a hard lesson for me, but in the end I realized they were right and I submitted. It was the first correct thing I’ve done in my life. It made me whole again.”

“I still tend to want to control every situation around me and that’s where my dom comes in. He knows me; he knows when I’ve reached the end of my rope – when it’s time for him to step in and to bring me back down to earth. He knows me better than I know myself. I give myself to him because I need it and it’s a gift to him as well. It’s an honor for him that I submit totally to him and he always makes sure that my needs are met first and only then does he get his own pleasure – never before. He loves me for who I am, not because I submit to him and he’s got power over me. No true dom will ever think that way. Remember Jared, all doms started out as subs.”

“You sound like Jensen.” Jared snorted and tried to ignore the ache in his heart as he thought of the other man. He stood up and started to pace again. He couldn’t afford to think about the other man. Not again – it was bad enough to be haunted by his intense green orbs that made him wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for air.

Mitch smiled. “Have you ever thought that he might be right?”

Jared shook his head and spat out vehemently. “He’s not right and you’re not fooling me with this little speech of yours. I’m not falling for this love and joy. This is all fake.” He turned around and slammed his fist into the wall. The pain dulled the images of Jensen immediately.

“What the fuck?” Mitch pulled Jared away from the wall. “Let me have a look, Jared.” He kept his hold on Jared’s wrist even as the other man tried to pull away.

“Leave me.” Jared tried to pull away.

“No, hold still and let me have a look.” Mitch said and pulled Jared closer to him. The knuckles were already swollen and had a shade of blue to them. “Congrats, you busted them pretty well.” He didn’t need to take any x-rays to know Jared’s hand was busted. “You’re a piece of work aren’t you, Jared?”

“Fuck you!” Jared yelled and pushed Mitch away from him and started to walk backwards to the door. “You don’t know shit! I don’t belong here; I don’t want to be here. Don’t you understand?” He whispered the last few words.

He was unaware of the man that appeared behind him in the open doorway until he walked into him. Jared tried to move away but it was too late as Jeff gathered him in his arms and held him tight. He tried to push away but the arms didn’t release him. “Please, let me go,” he sobbed. All of this was getting to be too much and he sagged onto his knees as the arms didn’t let go and he wished he could just be left alone. He could hear Jeff whisper in his ear but he didn’t want to listen to the words. Why did they not understand, he didn’t want this, he didn’t need this. He would never agree that they were right. He didn’t want to let them know that they were right. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? The jade green orbs flashed before him once more before he was pulled into darkness, not even feeling as the plunger emptied into his vein or when his dom picked him up from the floor and carried him off to bed.

oo-0-oo

  
**A Few Days Later…**

Jared knelt between his doms, his posture perfect as he observed how Mitch embraced his dom. He couldn’t help but to see the love the two of them shared and hoped that it was not just a show for him. He has never seen Mitch so happy before. The young doctor was dressed in a tight fitting jeans riding low on his lips. He had on a nice shirt, but what made Jared look again was the collar Mitch had on. It was not a normal collar; like his bracelet it was made out of platinum and black leather and he could see that Mitch loved the collar around his neck.

Jared watched in amazement as Mitch sank to his knees, resting his head against his dom’s thigh. He looked content. Mark bent down and whispered something in Mitch’s ear and helped Mitch to his feet before they walked closer to where Jim and Jeff stood.

“Good to see you again, Mark.” Jeff greeted. One of his hands was resting comfortably on Jared’s shoulder, keeping the younger man calm.

Mark greeted both men before he turned back to Jeff. “I’m glad Mitch could be of help. We owe you so much.”

Jeff slapped Mark on his back. “You don’t owe us anything. We’re the ones in debt here. Let me introduce you to Jared.” He turned his attention to Jared and helped him to stand up. “This is Jared. Jared, this is Mark, Mitch’s dom.”

Jared kept his head bowed. “Nice to meet you, Sir.” He whispered.

“May I?” Mitch asked and waited for Jeff’s nod of the head before he lifted Jared’s chin.

“Nice to meet you as well, Jared.” He smiled as Jared’s eyes met his. He could see why his two friends adored, hell, even loved this young man.

He let go of Jared’s chin and turned to pull Mitch closer to him. “Are you ready to go, Baby?”

“May I have a word with Jared, please?” Mitch asked as he leaned into Mark’s embrace.

“Sure.” Both Mark and Jeff answered and the three doms stepped away as Mitch stayed with Jared.

“You need to take care of that busted hand of yours.” Mitch began. He never thought it would be so hard to say goodbye to this young man.

Jared nodded his head. “I will.”

“Jared, look at me.” Mitch waited until Jared met his gaze before he continued. “You’ll be fine. They love you and will not hurt you in any way. Let them guide you, trust them. They are what you need.”

“You’re right. I’ll try my best. Jim said I can phone you if I need to talk to you, if that’s all right with you?” Jared asked.

Mitch laughed. “If you don’t phone me I’ll come kick your ass.” He hugged Jared close. “Bye, my friend.”

“Thanks for everything, Mitch.” Jared responded and hugged Mitch back before he stepped back, turned around and walked away. He didn’t give a damn about protocol at that stage. The one friend he had made was about to disappear from his life and he had no idea how to handle that.

“He’ll be okay, Mitch.” Jim said as he hugged Mitch close.

“Will you let me know how he’s doing?” Mitch asked as he hugged Jeff.

“I’ll let him phone you tonight.” Jeff answered.

“Thanks.”

When the door closed behind the two men, Jeff turned to Jim. “Let’s go find our sub. I have a feeling he’s going to need us about now.”

oo-0-oo

  
**Two Weeks Later…**

Jared woke up and sighed deeply. He was settled between his doms. He could remember that they came into his room and just held him tight. He didn’t even remember being undressed by them, but it happened, because he could feel he was naked and even though he knew it was supposed to bother him, he didn’t mind. They made him feel safe.

Jeff was on his left side and Jared was cradled to his chest, he could feel the heat radiating from this strong man and he couldn’t help but to nestle even closer. He could feel Jim at his back, spooning against him, with his arm wrapped around Jared’s waist as if he was anchoring him to them.

He couldn’t help but to wonder about his situation and what Mitch had said. He could feel his cheeks burning as he remembered how badly he treated the one friend he had made. He would apologize to Mitch when he phoned him again. Jared could still not believe that Mitch was a sub, but worse, that he’d gone two weeks without speaking to Mitch.

Jared tried his best with his doms. It was the first time he was alone with the two men and they surprised him with their attentiveness and just the general way they treated him. He couldn’t help but to think about Mitch again. There was just nothing in Mitch’s behavior that gave it away, but what was he really looking for? A red sign hanging over Mitch’s head proclaiming he was a sub? The only things he knew about subs was based on what he’d witness at the mansion. They were always naked, wearing one or other sort of chastity device, eyes always lowered and with no rights to speak of.

There had to be more to being a sub. He couldn’t believe that all subs were left naked 24/7 and couldn’t do something with their lives. Not all doms could be stinking rich and could afford having a sub – another living being – to take care of, to feed, to supply basic human needs to. And he was also experiencing it with his own life at this stage.

His doms encouraged him to sketch, giving him enough time in the day just for that, but at the same time keeping him busy, not wanting him to dwell on things too much – like he was doing now.

He knew his doms wanted the best for him. He had seen with his own eyes how Mark treated Mitch. Yes, Mitch was submissive, but there was no arrogance from Mark’s side. Jared could remember Jensen (he tried to ignore the flash of green orbs in front of his eyes) telling him that his doms already made arrangement for him to attend university. Surely he couldn’t do so if he was locked up in this place, being naked all the time and not getting out – and he was not naked all the time. In daytime, he was always allowed to wear loose fitting sweat pants and a t-shirt. It was only at night that he was naked and that didn’t bother him anymore. That meant there had to be truth to Mitch’s words. But still, still he had difficulties in believing it. He has just spent another night in the arms of two men that bought him for ten million dollars and they didn’t do a thing to him. They never did anything to him that he didn’t want; he even called them by their names when it was fitting to do so. He could feel his thoughts racing but his emotions were racing even harder. He was so confused, scared, angry, sad, happy. None of it really made any sense and he couldn’t help but to groan. If he only knew which side was up.

“Are you done thinking, Angel boy?” Jeff whispered above his head and Jared rolled his eyes. He should have known that Jeff was awake. He couldn’t think of one time he ever saw Jeff asleep. It didn’t matter at what time of the night he would wake up, Jeff always seemed to be awake as well.

“You really must stop rolling your eyes like that” Jeff continued as he rolled onto his back but kept his hold over Jared and pulled the younger man onto his chest.

“How did you know?” Jared whispered back.

“Because he does it himself.” Jim said and rolled with them so that he was pressed against both Jared and Jeff.

Jared smiled and tried to move away but the hold over him tightened and he stayed put. “What if I was wrong?” He whispered.

“Then you give us the time to show you how much we love and care for you.” Jim answered. He knew what Jared was thinking about and was glad they were having this conversation. Jared had a tough two weeks with Mitch not being there and although they tried their best with him, Jared still stayed distant. They could see that he was trying hard, but he still thought too much, not letting go and trusting in his doms to guide him. It was good to see that Jared was willing to talk to them this morning.

“Why do you love me? You don’t even know me?” Jared asked again. His conflicting emotions made his head spin.

“We do know you and we would love it if you would give us a chance to get to know you even better. We told you before and we’ll keep on telling you that every day for as long as you need to hear it. We’re not here to keep you locked away forever and a day. We can give you what you need Jared, just give us time to show you.” Jim said as he stroked Jared’s hair. He could feel the young man tensing up again.

“Why me?” Jared asked.

Jeff chuckled. “That’s difficult. Trust us when we say to you we’re sure.”

Jared shook his head. “I can’t, Jeff. Why does it always come back to trust? You don’t understand. I can’t trust. It never works out.” He tried to move away. Why did everything come back to trust? Jared had to get some space between him and his two doms. He couldn’t believe the way his emotions fluctuated. He hated feeling like that. What if they were right and he was wrong? Are they saying that the only thing between him accepting them finally is that one small issue – trust? He couldn’t help but to feel the hair rising on his neck and his emotions made cartwheels again. He couldn’t trust and then rage swept in and took over his scrambled emotions.

“It’s not that you don’t do trust, Jared, it’s because you’re not willing to give it a chance.” Jeff snapped. He knew this was not the right attitude to approach Jared with, but this seemed like a good time to take the kid gloves off.

“Fuck you.” Jared snarled and pushed hard at Jeff, managing to get himself off from the bed. “You don’t understand, you’ll never understand. Every time I trust someone I get my ass kicked from here to Timbuktu and you want me to roll over – and yes – fucking pun intended – just take it like a good fucking little sub that I’m supposed to be!” Jared was angry, but then it changed and he feared. He could feel his own heart trying to jump out of his chest. His chest was starting to heave and he knew he had a massive panic attack coming on, but he didn’t care. He just wished everything would stop.

Jared pressed his hand against his aching chest and tried to take a deep breath. He might not care, but it was still a mission to try to breathe when the first wave of panic slammed into him. He was not sure on how his two doms got up from the bed and over to where he was leaning against the wall but it was fast. He could hear the concern in their voices before he was pressed down to the floor and his head was lowered between his legs. He would have laughed if he could. Being placed like this – not helping, but what the fuck – it didn’t matter, maybe he would have better luck this time – maybe the gods would smile upon him and let him die. In all honesty, there must be worse ways to die than this. His eyes felt heavy as he wheezed to get some much-needed air and sighed softly as the darkness wrapped itself around him.

oo-0-oo

  
“You can’t keep on doing this to yourself, Jared.” Jim was seated on the bed next to him and combed his fingers through Jared’s long bangs. It’s been two days since his panic attack that had the two doms scurrying around. Two days since Jared last said a word.

“You’ve seen the way Jeff and I treat you. I can promise you that that will never change. You’ll grow to love us, just give us a chance.” Jim continued. He hated seeing the younger man so distraught. The nightmares Jared suffered from were back in full force. Based on the way Jared begged and said “no” in his sleep, they gleaned that the nightmares had to be sexual in nature.

Both of them were certain that Jensen was not the cause of these nightmares. Jensen would never use violence to get anything from a sub. They also knew that Jared’s background didn’t include any sexual abuse and that just left one remaining option – a dom had done something to Jared. Jim knew that if he and Jeff ever found out who it was, that man was dead. No one had a right to use a sub against his will – no one. Jim was shocked when Jared spoke up but he continued to sooth Jared by dragging his fingers through Jared’s hair.

“I never made any friends at any of the foster homes I was sent to. I just had a feeling that I would never stay at the same place for very long. I was so angry when my parents died and I’ve made a promise to myself that I would never be dependent on anyone else. It was difficult at first, I mean I was only five years old, but I did it. When I was twelve I was about to be shipped off to another foster home and I couldn’t do it anymore. So I snuck out of the house, ran away and started living on the street.”

“I think the fact that at that stage I didn’t trust anyone, saved me. I kept to myself. I stayed away from shelters and even dark alleys when there was more than one person sleeping there already.” He shrugged his shoulders before he continued.

“I broke into schools and tried to get my hands on text books. I didn’t want to get behind on my school work. I loved school. It was the only regret I had from running off. I couldn’t attend school. I made sure that I went through each year’s curriculum until the day I turned eighteen. I then got myself enrolled into an adult learning facility and completed my high school through them. They all thought I was a geek or something like that – if they only knew.” He laughed, but it didn’t sound cheerful at all.

“I thought I had someone I could love.” He dragged his hand across the scar on his chest. “But that was a mistake. I lowered my guard around him and he nearly killed me. I promised myself I would never do it to myself again, but I’m so fucked up I can’t even keep that one promise. I did it again – I trusted him. I thought it would be different this time. I was so fucking wrong. I really thought it would be different.” Jared grew quiet and Jim was sure that Jared drifted off to sleep when Jared spoke up again.

“I’m not going to fight it anymore. It’s not worth it.” This time he did close his eyes and didn’t open them again until the following morning.

He didn’t see the concern in his dom’s eyes as Jim pulled him closer. He was beginning to question their decision to take Jared as their own.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared sighed as his body arched from the bed before a pair of hands pressed him back down. His body gleamed with sweat and his head rolled from side to side. He could feel the pressure building up in his balls and warmness spreading through his body and he wished he could cum but he was securely fastened with a cock ring. Even though his voice was already gruff from begging he tried his luck again. “Please, Sir, please. I can’t, please.” He tried to get to his cock but his hands were pulled away and held above his head while a hot mouth covered his nipple and he gasped as another wave of pleasure travelled through his body.

His cock was rigid against his stomach, he could see the drops of pre cum decorating the mushroom tip and he looked in wonder as his dom’s hand covered its head and a finger disappeared into his slit. He moaned and tried to move away from the pleasure-pain that went together, but he was kept in place and he whimpered softly. He had never experienced pleasure like this before and there appeared to be no end in sight.

Jeff was sucking hard on his nipple, his thumb flicking across the other nub sending little shivers of pain through Jared’s body as he tried to move away from the sensation. He could feel the heat radiating from his body as his doms kept on pleasuring him. Jim’s mouth has replaced his thumb over the head of his cock and he wanted to scream again as he could feel Jim sucking hard on him while at the same time the toy they had deep within his tight channel started up again – vibrating against the gland within him. The sweet spot no longer sweet, but a throbbing point of no return within him.

“Please, stop. Please.” This time he pleaded and sobbed. The sensations in his body turning to pain, but it didn’t prevent his cock from reacting to that either. Soon, Jared felt himself swaying away and he was at peace. There was a gentle hum around him and he was aware of the fact that his arms were released from above his head and that Jeff had stopped suckling on his nipples. He could see that Jim was no longer sucking on him and even the vibrating within him went quiet and he frowned. Was it over?

He gasped as all of his senses attacked him at once as his life essence spilled from him. His hips jerked uncontrollably and he couldn’t help but wonder who was stroking him through his orgasm as he was sure his own hands were nowhere near his cock.

He whimpered softly as the friction against his flesh became painful but moaned aloud when the hand stopped all together and he could hear himself gasping for breath before his mouth was taken into a deep kiss and the cooling cum that was decorating his body was smeared into his skin by a set of warm hands and he let it all happen to him – too tired to object – too blissed out to care.

As his eyes drifted closed, he could hear his doms praise him and he smiled. He did well.

oo-0-oo

  
**Two Months Later…**

Jared groaned and his head rolled to the side. He felt so relaxed but knew his whole body would ache if he tried to move. He didn’t complain, it was a good ache. When he decided not to fight anymore, he thought that his doms would take him and do to him what they pleased. He could have never been so wrong about that. They placed his needs first, taking it slow with him, cuddling with him when they saw he needed it. They let him cry on their shoulders when things got too hard for him and they were there to guide. He was well on his way to become the perfect sub.

They would never do something to him if it was not explained beforehand and Jeff loved to laugh at him when he blushed if they explained something new they wanted to try out. They listened to his fears and if he said no, they respected him. Soon Jared realized that he had grown to love them. He loved being with them – they made him whole.

“You waking up for us, Angel?” Jeff asked as he pressed a kiss against Jared’s forehead. Both he and Jim were anxious to see Jared waking up that morning. Their last play session with Jared sent the young sub into a deep sub space and even though they managed to get him back, he was still so out of it that they couldn’t get anything coherent from him except that he kept of thanking them before he slipped off into a deep sleep.

Jared slowly opened his eyes and looked into the concerned faces of his doms. “Morning, Sirs.” He greeted them both and leaned in to first hug Jeff and then Jim. He loved hugging them, it made him feel safe.

“How’re you feeling, Angel?” Jim asked as he and Jeff let Jared lie down again.

Jared frowned. “What’s wrong? Why do you look so worried? Did I do something wrong?” He tried to push himself up from the bed.

“Easy, Angel. You did nothing wrong.” Jeff eased Jared down again. They didn’t need Jared to start panicking as well.

“Then why do you look so worried, what’s going on?” He asked again but this time remained lying on the bed. Knowing his doms would let him up when they felt it was time for him to get up.

“What do you remember of last night, Jay?” Jeff asked as he played with Jared’s hair.

Jared blushed and turned a deeper shade of red when he heard Jeff chuckle as well. “I loved it.” He answered truthfully. The one thing he learned from being with his Masters was to always tell the truth.

Jim smiled. “You went into sub space, Jared, and even when we got you back with us you were totally out of it. Are you feeling okay? You’re not hurting anywhere are you?”

Jared shook his head. It all made sense to him why everything felt so fuzzy. He could only remember the intense feeling of pleasure buzzing through him and nothing else. “I’m fine. I promise.” He added as he saw the concerned look his masters shared.

This time Jeff was the one who smiled as he pulled Jared into his embrace. “You did so well, Angel, we’re so proud of you.” He kissed Jared softly before running his hands over Jared’s body, his fingers playing softly with Jared’s nipples.

Jared couldn’t help but to arch into the touch even though at the same time he could feel how tender his nipples were. “Please,” he sighed.

“What do you want, Angel?” Jim asked as his own hand snaked down to cup Jared’s balls in his hand and rolling them softly between his fingers.

Jared’s legs opened wider to accommodate Jim easier. He loved the way his doms would just play with him. At the same time, he wanted to make sure his masters also experienced pleasure of their own.

“Play with me, punish me.” He gasped as Jim squeezed him a bit harder and could feel himself getting harder as the little pain he experienced went straight to his cock.

Jim laughed. “You and your pain kink sure got a thing going. I think we should start this session off with a bit of spanking, Angel, what do you say? You’ve been a naughty angel?” He snaked his hand beneath Jared and squeezed his ass cheek.

Jared whimpered. “Please.”

“Please what, Jared?” Jeff pulled hard on his hair, forcing Jared to make eye contact with him.

“Please, Sir, please, spank me.” He begged even as he blushed. It still felt strange to him that his doms knew about his pain kink but they never used it against him and only indulged him once in a while. Punishment to them meant punishment and not a way to get hard or to jerk off on.

“Good boy.” Jeff said as he pulled Jared across his lap and kneaded Jared’s round globes. He could feel Jared’s cock grinding between his legs and he chuckled. “Jim, bring a cock ring as well.” He called over his shoulder and snaked his hand between Jared’s legs to clamp his fist around Jared’s base. “Don’t think you’ll be coming so soon after last night, Angel.”

Jared whimpered but didn’t say a word. He’d gotten used to the milkings he received from his doms, but if he could cum again and get away with it every once in a while then he would surely test his luck.

Jeff helped Jim to get the cock ring onto Jared before he lowered the young man over his lap again. His one hand rested on the small of Jared’s back while the other one was spread out on Jared’s cheeks. “I think we’re going to start out with a nice twenty, Jared. I want you to count them out for me.”

Jared nodded his head but also whispered a soft “Yes, Sir.” He could feel himself holding his breath as he waited for the first slap against his bare flesh and was not disappointed at all when the first SMACK sounded through the air. He struggled to find his voice but he counted the first one out loud and clear.

By the twelfth one Jared was sobbing hard and tried to pull away. Jeff had already trapped his hands behind his back with his one hand and has already growled out a warning. He nearly missed the thirteenth smack to his cheeks but counted it out before Jeff could even think of starting over again.

The next three smacks were close to each other and then Jeff circled his hole, pushing the point of his finger into Jared’s tight channel, electing a groan from Jared as his hips bucked upwards. “You like this, Angel – me fingering you with my hot burning fingers?” Jeff asked as he pushed the digit a bit deeper before pulling back and smacking Jared hard again.

Jared grunted and his voice sounded gruff, “Seventeen.”

Jeff chuckled again. “Good boy. You’re doing so well.” He pushed his finger back in and started up a slow rhythm. He curled his finger and found the one spot he was looking for and as Jared bucked up almost violently he used his other hand and delivered the last three slaps hard. Jared was not even aware that Jeff no longer had his hands trapped behind his back.

Jared sobbed as Jeff’s fingers found his sweet spot and at the same time the slaps returned and he had barely enough time to count them off. His ass and thighs were on fire, his whole body quivering from the pain that traveled through him, but it was more than just the pain that made him tremble. This is what he lived for, even if he tried to deny it with his last breath. He needed this and being here – in this position. This is where he could get his fill of love and of pain and still be kept safe. He’d made the right choice.

Jeff kept on working Jared open as the sub hung limp over his thighs. He could feel the sobs wracking Jared’s body but knew that Jared was nowhere near his breaking point. Both he and Jim didn’t like this kink, but they realized that Jared needed it so it was worked into their playtime with Jared as an extra special reward to him.

Spanking Jared also meant that by giving Jared what he needed they gained more and more of his trust and he in return learned what they liked and how he could please them more. Jeff prepared Jared especially carefully today. After this morning spanking they were going to introduce Jared to a new toy – a toy that would keep Jared hard the whole day and by tonight he would be a puddle of goo, ready to be taken apart slowly.

“I want you to take some deep breaths for me, Angel,” Jeff spoke up as he felt Jared calming down. He kept on rubbing Jared’s back as he soothed the sub down. He didn’t attempt to get Jared to sit up yet. This way Jared knew that his spanking session was not done.

Jeff was about to repeat his remark when Jared took a deep breath. “That’s good, Angel, you’re doing great. We’ve got something nice planned for you. I’m going to let you get up for a moment but this is not the end, okay?”

Jared nodded his head. “Yes, Sir.” He got up and was glad that Jim steadied him as the world swayed around him.

“Easy, Angel.” Jim held him tight until he nodded his head that he was all right and he was moved to the bed. “On your hands and knees, Angel, and I want you to lean onto your forearms.” Jim instructed but also helped Jared into position.

Jared whimpered as Jim’s hands stroked him over the sensitive skin of his newly tanned hide. He knew Jeff’s hand prints would be clearly visible.

Jeff stroked his hair. “Look at me, Baby.” He waited until Jared followed his order and then brought the new toy to Jared’s eye level. “Do you know what this is?”

Jared nodded slowly. Jensen had shown it to him before. “Anal beads.”

Jeff smiled. “Good. This set consists of five balls.” He showed the balls to Jared. “The two on the outside points are the smallest and the same in size. The balls on either side of the middle on are also the same size but a bit larger in width. The ball in the middle is the largest and it’s also the one that holds the prize.” Jeff showed Jared that the ball was hollow and then placed a vibrator bullet into it before sealing it up again. “The bullet is remote controlled and I’ll be holding it for the rest of the day.” He grinned as Jared rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see if you’re able to do that at the end of today, Angel.” He placed a kiss on Jared’s forehead and then moved down his body again.

Jared couldn’t help but to moan when he felt Jeff’s fingers encircling his hole again and all that he wanted to do was push back and let the digits slip inside of him. His hips were held in place by another set of hands and knew Jim was the one who kept him grounded.

“Patience, Love.” Jeff said as he teased Jared’s hole with the first lubed up ball. He gently pushed it against the puckered opening and then swirled it around, waiting until Jared’s sphincter relaxed and only then did he push the first ball home.

Jared groaned as the foreign object entered his body. It was no larger than Jeff of Jim’s index finger but the shape was all wrong and his body wanted to fight against the intrusion.

“Relax, Baby.” Jim cooed and rubbed circles on Jared’s back. They didn’t want to cause Jared any unnecessary pain.

Jared sighed when he felt himself relax and the ball slipped into his tight channel. It felt better once it was seated within him.

“You ready for the next one, Angel?” Jeff asked, starting to tease Jared’s hole again with the lubed ball. He loved the way Jared’s body quivered in anticipation and could see the muscle relaxing again, ready to accept the next part of the toy. “Take a deep breath, Jared, this one is a bit bigger.” Jeff coached Jared as he gently pressed the second ball against Jared’s tight opening.

Jared could feel Jeff teasing him and his body relaxed but then the cool round object pressed against him seeking entrance and he couldn’t help but to tense up again. This time there was some burning and he tried to get away, but the hands on his hips held fast and he whimpered again.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re doing great.” Jeff and Jim both said and Jeff eased off and encircled Jared’s hole again waiting for the muscle to relax. “Keep on taking deep breaths for me, Jared.” He said and this time when the muscle relaxed and started to open up he pushed the ball forward and nearly came as the muscle clammed around the ball and held on to it.

He used his fingertips and gently pushed the ball forward, knowing that it would slip inside as soon as it passed the first ring. His other hand was placed between Jared’s legs and he played with Jared’s cock. He could feel the once engorged member was now almost flaccid and he stroked his hand up and down, knowing that this pleasure would take Jared’s mind off things.

Jared gasped as Jeff pushed the second ball into him. He didn’t want to continue, but then Jeff’s hand found his cock and as his thumb brushed over his sensitive head pleasure overtook the pain and he forgot about the intrusion until he felt it slid home. He felt full and wondered how on earth his doms wanted him to take another three balls inside of him.

Jim looked at Jeff and they seemed to think the same thing. The middle ball needed to go in and there was just no way that they would get it in by just soothing Jared down or stroking the head of his cock. “Angel, I want you to scoot back a bit so that I can get beneath you.” Jim said and he helped Jared move backwards on the bed. Both he and Jeff knew the love Jared had for just laying between Jim’s legs and sucking the head of the other man’s cock. Jim had to agree, it felt even more heavenly than the best blowjob. He knew Jared’s attention would be solely focused on him and that getting the biggest ball into Jared would go much smoother.

Jared slid in between Jim’s legs and nudged Jim’s legs a bit wider and then not even waiting for permission he took Jim’s cock’s head into his mouth, twirling his tongue around and around, lapping a bit at the crown before he settled with the tip in his mouth and suckled deep. He couldn’t remember ever having a pacifier in his life, but this was his pacifier now and he could feel his whole body relaxed as Jim’s scent filled his nose and he would have purred if he could.

Jeff had to smile as Jared’s body relaxed and he had some difficulties in getting Jared into a more accessible position. He rubbed his hands over Jared’s back and over his ass. His handprints were no longer clearly visible but Jared’s ass cheeks were still a deep pink. Jeff made sure the largest ball was properly lubed and then circled Jared’s pink hole tenderly. He waited for Jared’s muscle to relax again and then pushed the ball forward.

Jared groaned as the ball entered him and he wanted to move away again, but his head was held to the cock in his mouth as a strong sign for him to keep on sucking. He could feel the tears gathering in his eyes but he sucked harder and he could hear Jim and Jeff’s voices as they spurred him on, but also kept him calm. He could feel his hole stretching around the ball and it felt like he was about to be split in two, but then the feeling passed and he could only feel the weight of the ball inside of him. The last ball had pushed against the previous two and all three balls were resting against his prostate and Jared could already feel pleasure building up in him.

Jared rocked his hips and it earned him a hard slap on the ass. “Keep still.” Jeff growled but at the same time he soothed the place his hand landed. He started teasing Jared’s opening again and could feel Jared’s body tensing up again. “Almost done, Angel, just two more to go. You’re doing so great.” He kept his praise going and gently pushed the fourth ball in and didn’t give Jared’s body a chance to adjust but pushed the last small ball in as well.

This time Jared let go of the cock in his mouth and tried to scramble away. The pressure within him was too much, not only did it felt like he was ready to split open but the balls were solidly pressed against his prostate and he could feel the gland pulsing against the pressure. “No, please, no more.” He sobbed and tried to get of the bed.

Jim was the one who got hold of him and dragged him back to his chest. “Shh, it’s in. They’re all in. Just take some deep breaths; you did so great, Angel. We’re so proud of you.” He kept on rubbing circles on Jared’s chest to comfort the young sub but at the same time rubbed his thumbs over Jared’s sensitive nipples, knowing that that would also distract Jared from the pressure he felt inside. He knew Jared would come to love the sensation and the weight within him as soon as he settled down.

Jeff took Jared from his partner’s arms and held him close. He could feel the tremors passing through Jared’s body. “It’s okay. You did so well. You’re going to love this, I promise you.” He caught Jared’s mouth with his and nipped at Jared’s bottom lip to gain entry into the hot mouth. His tongue circled Jared’s mouth, lapping and playing before taking control over the kiss and dominated Jared’s mouth with the kiss. He could feel Jared pressing more and more against him – a good sign that Jared was starting to relax again. Only when Jared moaned against his mouth did he release him from the kiss. Jared’s face was flushed.

“You doing okay, Angel?” Jeff asked as he brushed Jared’s bangs out of his face.  
Jared nodded and rested his head against Jeff’s neck. “Yes, Sir.” He sounded out of breath.

“Good. Let’s finish your spanking and then you’re going to help me in the kitchen with breakfast.” Jeff smiled when Jared groaned against him. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that we’re not finished yet?”

Jared sighed again. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes but did answer. “I didn’t forget, Sir, but I hoped you did.”

Both Jeff and Jim laughed and Jim leaned in. “Never, Angel, never.” He pushed Jared back against his chest before placing him back over Jeff’s lap. “What do you want Jeff to use, Angel?” He asked as his hands traveled Jared’s taut back, loving the way the muscles leapt at his touch.

Jared swallowed hard. He had a feeling that whatever he chose was going to hurt more than normal. He could feel the balls squeezed tightly inside of him and the pressure he was going to get of the smacks was going to intensify everything. “The paddle, Sir.”

“Good choice, Angel.” Jeff said as he took the paddle from Jim. “Count them off for us, Angel. Another ten.” He didn’t give Jared time to respond but brought the paddle down hard, smack in the middle of Jared’s cheeks. A red mark appeared immediately – the novelty item spelling the word ANGEL out and marking Jared as belonging to them.

“One.” Jared gasped as his ass turned into a red hot furnace and the balls inside his tight channel pushed forward and rubbed against his prostate making his toes curl up from pleasure.

By the seventh hit Jared was sobbing hard. He was no longer able to distinguish between pleasure or pain as they blended together into one sensation. His hands were already grabbed and bent behind his back while his aching cock tried to get friction from Jeff’s thigh.

Jared was unaware of the fact that he even managed to count the last three strokes down. He was so hard and the gland within him was pulsating as if it were angry. All the nerves in his body were standing at attention and he whimpered as neither of his doms tried to touch him in any way.

“Shh, it’s okay. You did so great.” Jeff soothed him down again as he took a wet cloth and wiped Jared’s face clean before turning him around so that Jim could spread the soothing gel onto his red marked ass cheeks. They knew Jared’s whole body was over sensitive at the moment, so they kept their touches as light as possible. They still had a long day ahead of them and couldn’t wait to see and hear Jared’s reaction when the vibrator in the middle ball was switched on. Jared was really going to be a puddle of goo by nightfall.

True to their word, by bedtime Jared could no longer distinguish anything around him. His body didn’t stop tingling for one second, his prostate felt as big as a house inside of him. Even though the last ball had been removed, it still felt like he had another twenty balls tucked inside of him. He was breathing hard as his body still quivered from the aftershocks as his orgasm died down.

His doms were lying next to him, covering his body in kisses and marks, making sure he knew that he belonged to them and as he slipped into a deep sleep he couldn’t help but to let the words leave his mouth. “Love you, Masters.”


	10. Games We Play - Part 5B

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partfiveB-1.jpg)

  
"Pick up the fucking phone, Jensen,” Misha growled as he once again had to leave a voice message on Jensen’s phone. He’d been trying to get in touch with his oldest friend for the past three weeks without success. Jensen had already been gone three months. He was regretting the decision to let Jensen go…

_“Jensen, you can’t go on like this.” Misha said as he picked up yet another empty bottle from the floor. Jensen was sprawled out on his bed, head lolling from side to side as he tried to wake up from an alcohol infused sleep._

_“Fuck off, Misha.” His voice sounded gruff, most likely due to the volume of alcohol he’d consumed over the past forty eight hours. He could still see Jared’s pleading eyes in front of him—the pain so clearly visible. He would never have thought that the day would come that he would see such anguish in Jared’s eyes. Anguish, clearly caused by himself._

_He wanted to pick Jared up and hold him to his chest – whisper in his ear that he was safe; that he had nothing to worry about – Jensen would take care of him, but he couldn’t – not with the anguish so clearly directed at him._

_He deserved the way Jeff threw him from the room. He would have proceeded in the same way, but it still hurt. He never intended to hurt Jared in any way but he did and he had no one to blame but himself. At least he found comfort in his friend Jack or in a few friends called Jack – he’s not precisely sure on how many friends named Jack he went through, and in all honesty – he didn’t give a damn._

_“Jensen!” Misha’s voice sounded in his ears. “Are you fucking listening to me?”_

_“GO AWAY, MISHA!” Jensen shouted. He didn’t want to listen to Misha, or to anyone else for that matter. No one could wallow in self-pity if there was someone else around. Did Misha not understand that?_

_“Jensen, please. You can’t go on like this.” Misha tried reasoning. He hated seeing his best friend like this. Although it’d been only two weeks since Jeff and Jim took Jared away it looked like Jensen has been drinking for at least a month._

_“You know what Misha? I don’t give a flying shit about what you think.” Jensen slurred – a clear indication that he was still drunk._

_Misha growled and stormed over to where Jensen was sprawled out on the bed. “I can’t talk to you if you’re drunk like this.” He hauled Jensen to his feet and even as Jensen tried to struggle he couldn’t match the sheer determination of Misha’s actions and in mere seconds found himself under the spray of the shower. He tried to fight his way out, but Misha knew all his moves and he had to endure the water as it rained down on him._

_After that, things got a little blurry. He felt a strong compulsion to keep Jared from leaving. He remembered Misha shouting something and then it was dark again. He became aware of his surroundings again as he heard Steve’s voice talking to him._

_“Come on, Jen, open your eyes for me, just for a second.”_

_Jensen groaned and tried to move away from the hands that he could feel on his head. He didn’t want to open his eyes or to be touched in any way. He heard Misha’s growling voice and his eyes were forced open. He whimpered as the sharp light penetrated his sensitive eyes but then he was allowed to close them again and he could feel the tears streaming down his face._

_“He’s got a concussion, Misha, we need to keep a good eye on him.” It was Steve’s voice that he could hear again._

_“He’s a fucking ass, Steve. He could have killed himself,” Misha grumbled on and Jensen frowned. He couldn’t remember much and had no idea what Misha was referring to._

_Jensen slowly opened his eyes and he had to squint before images came into focus. He was not in his own rooms but in Misha and Steve’s rooms._

_“You with us, buddy?” Steve sounded scared and Jensen frowned._

_“Jensen, do you hear me?” This time it was Misha’s voice and Jensen followed the voice with his eyes. He couldn’t help but to notice the dark rings underneath his friend’s eyes. “Misha?”_

_“Yeah. You with us, buddy?” Misha asked as he placed his hand on Jensen’s forehead._

_“What happened?” His voice sounded strange to his own ears._

_“Let’s just say you decided to fly down the stairs, but you’d forgotten to wear your Superman cape.” Misha tried to joke but Jensen could hear the quiver in his voice._

_“I knew there was something I forgot to take.” He tried to make a joke but knew it was a lame one as none of his friends even cracked a smile._

_“You could have died, Jensen.” Steve said as he sat down next to Jensen on the bed.  
Jensen shook his head and regretted the action immediately as a headache from hell made itself known to him. “If only it were that easy.” He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed hard as the bile rose up in his throat._

_He could feel someone turning him to his side and was grateful as he heaved hard. The taste of sour liquor and something he didn’t wish to identify coated his throat and mouth before it spewed out. He was not sure how long he puked but then he was turned on his back again and a cool cloth was wiped over his face and he sighed as the wet cloth made him feel better and he closed his eyes tiredly._

_Jensen was not sure how long he was out for the second time, but was grateful for the pills that were shoved in his hand the next time he opened his eyes and he swallowed them dry not caring a bit that he nearly choked on them before they went down and slowly he started to feel a bit better and he could concentrate what was happening around him._

_“You’re awake, buddy?” Steve sounded concerned and Jensen nodded his head slowly._

_“Yeah, I’m awake.”_

_“You had us scared shitless. How’re you feeling?” Steve asked again and Jensen wanted to kiss him as he held a glass of water to his lips._

_Jensen drank deep before he answered. “Like a truck ran me over.”_

_“I can believe that.” Steve replied before he helped Jensen sit up straight._

_“What happened?”_

_Misha snorted before he answered. “Well, first you decided that you would wallow in self pity and drank yourself into a stupor. I managed to get you cleaned up and back into bed when you decided in your still very drunken state that you need to stop Jared from leaving – not caring for the fact that he’s been gone for more than two weeks already; so you made a beeline for the front door by leaping from the top of the stairs. You’re lucky that you didn’t break anything, just got a nasty concussion.”_

_Jensen groaned. He couldn’t remember much but he could remember Jared’s eyes and he wanted to grab the nearest bottle and drink himself back into oblivion again. He made such a mess of things. “I need to get away, Misha.”_

_“No. I’m not letting you go anywhere.” Misha stated as he sat down on the other side of Jensen._

_“I can’t stay here. I’ve fucked up totally, Misha.”_

_“Yes, you did. But, you didn’t do it on purpose. You need to keep busy. If you go and spent time alone, you’ll just start to wallow and that won’t help a bit.” Misha continued._

_“You don’t understand, Misha. Jared could have died because of me.”_

_“No. That was not your fault. You never told him to take off into the wild and get himself dehydrated with a serious infection in his foot. That he did all on his own. You did however fuck up by falling head over heels in love with a sub who was not intended for you.” Misha said._

_“You always say such loving things.” Jensen sighed. This made him thought of the previous conversation they had about this. The main problem – Misha was still right. He did fall in love with a sub that could never be his own. That was also the reason he had to get away. He had to go somewhere where he could clear his mind – where he could forget about a sub by the name of Jared Padalecki. Please, Misha, I need to get away from all of this…”_

“Misha?” Steve tried again and dragged Misha into his arms. He knew his partner was worried about their friend, and he would have to lie if he was not worried about Jensen himself.

“Why is he not answering his phone?”

“Maybe he’s in the shower.” Steve knew it was a weak excuse but he really didn’t know what to answer Misha.

“I’ve had enough of this.” Misha got to his feet and started to get dressed. “Can you trace him with his phone?”

“Sure, you want me to do that?” Steve asked as he followed Misha in getting dressed.

“I need to find out where he is. He’s been gone far too long. I need to go and kick his ass and bring him back.” Misha said as he pulled the shirt over his head. He was stupid. He should have hauled Jensen back more than two months ago. He still couldn’t believe that he let Jensen go away for this long period of time. He knew his friend; it was never a good idea for Jensen to go away on his own. He would never sort things out – the only thing that would happen is that Jensen would go deeper into the realms of depression – it was time for Misha to get him out and bring him back to the world of the living.

oo-0-oo

  
Chad smiled as he looked at the man passed out in front of him. Jensen looked so vulnerable and Chad couldn’t wait to take care of him. To make Jensen forget about the tall hazel-eyed sub that clearly stole Jensen’s heart and about whom Jensen could not stop talking until he passed out.

He knew just how to make Jensen see that the two of them were meant to be together. He pulled Jensen upright and heaved him over his shoulder. First, he had to get Jensen sobered up and then he would take all the time in the world to make sure Jensen knew to whom he belonged.

He soothed Jensen down as the other man whimpered and rolled his eyes at the same time when Jensen’s phone piped up again. He didn’t have to look to know who it was that was looking for Jensen. He would have to remember to get Jensen a new phone – he had a feeling that that one wouldn’t last much longer – especially when he intended to grind it into pieces underneath his boot.

oo-0-oo

  
Steve frowned as he and Misha neared the place where they last had a GPS signal on Jensen’s phone. He couldn’t believe for one second that Jensen would make himself comfortable in these circumstance – not even when he was drunk did Jensen forgo the luxuries of being rich. There was just no way in hell that Jensen would hole himself up in a neighborhood like this.

“Misha?” Steve asked in concern.

Misha growled but didn’t answer. He didn’t like this one bit at all. He knew Jensen and this neighborhood shouted everything out loud, but it didn’t shout Jensen. He just prayed that his friend was okay. He knocked at the door and when no one answered he kicked it in. He really didn’t give a damn about anyone else. He couldn’t shake this feeling that something was wrong with Jensen.

He swore out loud when he found Jensen’s trampled phone in one of the bare rooms. “Fuck!” He shouted and turned around as if he could find a clue to Jensen’s whereabouts.  
Steve appeared in the room and saw the anguish on his partner’s face. “What the fuck is going on here?” He whispered.

Misha shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, but I don’t like this one bit. Let’s get back to the base. We need to start looking for Jensen. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

oo-0-oo

  
Chad turned Jensen to his side for what seemed to be the hundredth time as the other man vomited again. He was starting to wonder if Jensen was suffering from alcohol poisoning. Jensen’s skin was a pale blue color and clammy to the touch. He couldn’t stop heaving and his breathing was slowing down by the minute. Chad couldn’t afford to haul Jensen to hospital but he also couldn’t afford Jensen to die.

He turned Jensen onto his side and made sure his airway was open. He had some medical supplies and hoped that he would be able to treat Jensen.

Jensen was already stripped naked and Chad moved the comforter he had wrapped around Jensen away so that he could administer the suppository. After he washed his hands he set up an IV, knowing that it would be the easiest way to get fluids back into Jensen’s system.

He knew Jensen had a way to go before he was better but Chad also knew Jensen would be very grateful for what he did to help him. They were going to be happy together.

oo-0-oo

  
Misha paced up and down in the boardroom. Jensen was missing, and they couldn’t get hold of Chad as well. He sighed. He would have to deal with that problem later; he could not worry about Chad right now. They were trying to trace Jensen’s movements in the weeks prior to his disappearance. They had to be missing something.

“Where was the last place Jensen was?” Christian asked as he looked at the pinpoints mapped on the screen.

“Here,” Misha answered and pressed his finger against the red mark.

“So, he was making his way back?” Christian observed. He stood up and walked to the wall screen. “Look. He flew out that morning and then I assume he hired a car and drove his way down.”

“We know that, Christian.” Misha sounded frustrated. They could all see clearly that Jensen was heading back home, although at a very slow pace he might add.

Steve smiled. “Christian is right, Misha. But we also know Jensen and the fact that he hates driving the same vehicle over and over, so it’s safe to assume that he would drop the car off at each new destination and pick up another. So all that we’ve got to do is to find out if he picked up his next car and we’ll have a general idea on where he might be.”

Misha shook his head. “Jensen is in trouble. He wouldn’t have left his phone behind like that – especially not trampled in that way. So how can we say that whoever took him, and yes, he has been taken, would know that Jensen had a new rental waiting for him? For all that we know is that they could be gone off in a total new direction.”

“It’s a chance we must take. If the car has been taken and not brought back in we can try and get a trace on the car. All the rentals are equipped with the tracking devices. I can get access to that if we can find out what car it is and where he had to pick it up from.” Steve explained.

Misha nodded his head. It was a chance they had to take. “You’re right. Let’s do it.” He let Steve bring up all the travel agencies and car rental places’ numbers and between the three, they started to phone. It was going to be a long day.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen groaned and his head rolled from side to side. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. He only knew that he had to take a leak and do it quickly and the taste in his mouth – he couldn’t remember that he ate skunk but it sure tasted like it.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He couldn’t help but frown. He really had no idea where he was. He frowned as he saw the needle sticking in his arm and he followed it back up to where the IV was hanging above his head. “What the fuck?”

“You’re awake. You had me worried.” Chad’s voice sounded to the side of the room and Jensen turned to look at the other man.

“Chad?”

Chad moved into his line of vision and smiled. “You were out of it for almost four days, Jensen. You really had me worried.” He leaned over and swiftly removed the needle from Jensen’s arm, ridding him of the IV line.

“Chad, what the hell are you doing here and where the fuck am I?” Jensen struggled to get up right and was in a way grateful for Chad’s assistance.

“I’m here because you need me, Jensen.” Chad said but remained silent on where they were. “Let’s get you to the bathroom. I’m sure you need to take a leak.” He helped Jensen over to the small bathroom and let Jensen take care of business before helping him back to bed.

“Chad, what’s going on here?” Jensen started to sound impatient. “Is Misha behind all of this?”

It proved to be the wrong thing to say. Chad exploded. “Misha! What the fuck does any of this have to do with Misha! That freak doesn’t care about you! It’s me who found you where you nearly drank yourself to death, and you’ve got the balls to ask me if Misha is behind this!” He slammed Jensen hard against the wall and pressed into him.

“You’re mine. I don’t want you to say Misha’s name again. I’m taking care of you until you’re feeling better and then we can discuss our future plans.” He growled but didn’t release Jensen.

Jensen acted out of instinct and tried to fight back. He had no idea what Chad meant by their future plans, but he knew he had nothing planned with Chad in his future. He pushed hard at Chad again. He groaned when Chad slammed him into the wall.

Chad did not hesitate to take Jensen down hard. He had a feeling that Jensen would fight him and knew he had to tough it out; he had to show Jensen who was the dom in this new relationship. When Jensen pushed him, Chad slammed him against the wall. “Don’t fight me,” he growled.

Jensen realized that he was in trouble. He had no idea what Chad was up to and although he knew he would be able to take Chad down on a normal day, he was too weak to resist right now. Chad would be victorious if he tried to take him down. His back was aching from the shove against the wall.

“Calm down, Chad. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to upset you.” Jensen could feel the bile rising in his throat. He had to get his strength back and to get out of here. He didn’t like the look in Chad’s eyes. Whatever the hell Chad was up to, it didn’t bode well for him at all.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared trembled slightly as he kneeled next to Jim, waiting patiently for his dom to get dressed. Jim must have noticed, because in an instant Jim was next to him on his knees taking his chin in his hand. “Look at me, Angel boy.” He lifted Jared’s face so that the sub could look him in the eyes.

“You’ve got nothing to be worried about. You’re gonna love it. Both Mark and Mitch will be there as well.” Jim said as he pressed a kiss to Jared’s forehead. “Why don’t you go and find Jeff and help him with the last preparations? I’ll be down in a bit,” Jim continued as he helped Jared to his feet.

“Yes, Master.” Jared said before he turned away and then turned back, folding into Jim’s body, hugging the other man hard. “I’m scared.”

Jim smiled as he walked the two of them over to the bed and gently lowered them onto the piece of furniture. “You’ve got nothing to be scared about, Angel. This party is for you. You’ve done so great; it’s time we showed you off. No one there will harm you in any way. I promise. All that you have to do is to enjoy it.” He kept on soothing Jared down until he could feel Jared relax against him.

“Thank you, Sir.” Jared said. He really needed the reassurance from his dom.

Jim smiled. “You’re welcome. Now, go and help Jeff, otherwise I’ll never get finished dressing, and then that Master of yours will start to complain about my age again.”

Jared laughed and left the room. The past month had been great. He has totally given himself to his doms. He still had some nightmares and had yet to tell them about what happened to him at the mansion or that Jensen’s eyes still haunted him at times when he least expected it. However, he was at ease and he loved them just as they loved him.

Jared found Jeff in the kitchen where he was checking up on the catering service for the last time. “Master?”

Jeff smiled as he heard Jared addressing him. He and Jim were still getting used to the idea of Jared calling them on their _‘titles’_ but loved it all the way.

“Angel, I thought you were with Jim?”

Jared smiled. “Jim said something about he’ll never get dressed and you’ll say he was getting old.”

Jeff laughed as he pulled Jared close to him. “Are you ready for tonight?”

Jared sighed. “Not really.”

“You’ll do great. We’ve got a surprise for you afterwards.” He pressed Jared close to him and let his hands settle over Jared’s backside. “You’ve got your plug in?”

“Yes, Sir.” Jared sighed as Jeff pressed him against his body. “And a cock ring as you ordered.”

“Good boy.” Jeff praised him before letting him go. “Let’s get moving, our first guests should be arriving any time.”

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen watched as Chad got dressed. He was sporting a cut lip and a swollen eye and was bound to the bed. He was also sure he had a few bruised ribs. He had tried to make his escape a few hours before, but he had misjudged himself with Chad and the pissed off maniac had taken him down hard.

“I wanted to make this special for you, Jensen, but you just had to go and fuck everything up. I wanted us to be happy together but you just couldn’t get that, could you?” Chad murmured under his breath as he tied his tie.

“It’s because of that slut isn’t it? I thought you were over him. Don’t you understand, he’ll never make you happy?” Chad yelled as he turned from the mirror. “He’s a fucking sub, nothing more than a piece of meat you can use to fuck and get rid of all your sexual frustration. You can’t love him Jensen – he can’t love you like I do!” Chad sobbed as he took hold of a syringe and walked towards Jensen. “I’ll take care of him tonight and then you’ll be mine.”

Jensen frowned. This past week with Chad made him realized that Chad gone off the deep end. He kept on bringing up Jared, and Jensen kept on denying everything. How could he admit to being in love with a man that did not belong to him? A man that wanted nothing to do with him the last time Jensen laid eyes on him. Hearing Chad speaking about Jared now made him scared. Chad was going to hurt Jared and he could not allow that. There was no way he could let Chad harm Jared. He would die first.

Jensen struggled hard and even managed to head butt his captor, but to no avail. The bindings held him tight and he could feel himself losing hold on reality as the drug Chad injected into him started taking hold. He wanted to scream as Chad caressed his hair and promised to be back soon. He tried to pull away but the darkness around him was stronger and he lost the fight, sinking deep into oblivion.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared mingled with the guests but made sure he stayed close to Mitch and that he could see either one of his doms at all times. Just seeing them made him calmer. He loved joking and chatting with the other subs. Some of the doms also left a positive impression on him. Others made him uncomfortable, something that Mitch picked up on immediately and helped him avoid them.

Jared smiled when he looked up and caught Jeff’s eyes. He could feel himself blush as Jeff winked at him and then made a signal with his hand that could only be interpreted one way. He bowed his head and could feel his own cock twitching in anticipation for what was to come later on that evening.

He turned away when one of the subs addressed him and with a quick assuring nod he headed off to the kitchen to go and inquire if there were still hors d'oeuvres left. On his way back he took the long route, making a stop at the restroom to freshen up a bit.

He was about to descend to the lower level when he heard a sound out of one of the rooms. He could hear people talking and he made his way over. What he heard made him stop dead in his tracks and he could feel the blood draining from his face.

“No one knows what happened to him. Misha suspended all new application for subs until Jensen returns. There are even rumors going around that Jensen is dead.” The voice said and Jared didn’t know what to do.

He had to get out of here; he couldn’t be found eavesdropping, but his feet didn’t want to work. He needed his Masters, but he also didn’t want them to see him like this. He had thought he was over Jensen but just the mention of the other man’s name made his heart leap. All he could see in front of him were jade green eyes. He still cared for Jensen – even after everything he still cared for him. He felt like a cheap whore. He found love with his Masters but just hearing Jensen’s name made him realize that there would only be one dom for him and now – now Jensen was missing. He had to get out of here.

Jared turned around and didn’t hear Mitch calling out to him; neither did he see the figure following him. He just had to get away.

Mitch frowned as he saw Jared in front of him on the stairs. He could tell by Jared’s body language that there was something wrong. He turned back and made his way over to where Jim and Jeff were, only to be stopped in his tracks by another dom. A dom that was one of the more old-fashioned ones and who wouldn’t just accept an excuse so he could walk away. He was held up for more than five minutes before he was allowed to excuse himself.

He made his way over to where Jared’s doms were and waited with his head bowed until they noticed him.

“What’s wrong, Mitch?” Jeff frowned as he stepped closer to the young doctor.

“It’s Jared. I’m not sure but something must have upset him. He looked quite distraught.” Mitch explained what he saw.

“Come with us. There are too many places he could be. Help us look for him.” Jim said as he overheard what Mitch told Jeff.

Mitch nodded his head and when he caught his own dom’s eye he made contact and Mark headed over as well.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared stepped into a darkened room. It was one of the many guestrooms and was rarely used. He came to a halt and sank to his knees. He couldn’t believe the emotions that were running through his body. He felt so scared for Jensen, but he also felt like he was betraying his Masters by thinking and worrying about the other dom. Was it his fault that Jensen was missing? What if Jensen was dead? He slowly rocked himself back and forth. He had to get to the main bedroom. His doms would find him there, and they would help him. He wanted to get up when the door behind him opened and someone stepped into the room.

“Hello, Puppet,” a voice said and Jared wanted to scream. In fact he did try to scream but no sound left his mouth. The images of being bound against the cross and made to cum were overrun by images of his mouth being fucked by the cock belonging to the voice behind him.  
He could feel the bile pushing up in his throat. _‘Chad’_ , the dom’s name was Chad.

“Not very talkative are you, Puppet. That’s good.” Chad was standing right behind him and Jared shivered as the man let his hand drag through Jared’s hair. “It’s good to see you know your place. I love to open a door and find a sweet sub like yourself on his knees ready and waiting to serve me.”

Jared whimpered and tried to push himself to his feet.

“Oh, no you don’t.” The dom pressed him into the floor, his knee landing hard on Jared’s back, pinning him securely. “I thought you’d have learned your lesson by now not to run, Puppet. It seems like you need to be taught some basic rules again.” Chad grabbed him hard by the hair and dragged him deeper into the room. I know just how to do that.”

Jared shivered and he tried to get away again. His survival instinct told him to fight. He was not prepared for the fist that collided with his jaw, sending him back onto the bed. Chad was on top of him in a matter of seconds, pinning him down. He found himself on his stomach with his arms trapped behind his back, held in place by one of the dom’s knees.

“Don’t want you to scream, now do we?” Chad sneered as he pushed a ring gag into Jared’s mouth, buckling it behind his head. “That’s better, isn’t it?”

He took a pair of cuffs out of his trouser pocket and cuffed Jared’s hands behind his back. “You and I are going to have a little bit of play time together and then you’re going to go flying. Jensen will only come to love me if you’re out of the way. You’re just a piece of shit, something to fuck and then leave behind.” He sneered again and punched Jared hard before dragging him by his hair to his knees in front of the bed.

It felt to Jared as if his world was coming to an end. He realized Chad had abducted Jensen and he also knew that Chad was planning on killing Jared tonight. Jared knew he had to get away. He had to make sure that Jeff and Jim helped Jensen. He didn’t care what happened to him, he was indeed just a sub, but Jensen – Jensen was so much more.

Jared didn’t resist as he was forced to the floor. Maybe if he played along he could get a chance to escape. He only needed a few seconds to get help for Jensen. The bile rose back up in his throat as he caught the scent of the man in front of him and he couldn’t help but to think back on the previous assaults. He could feel the cock thrusting against the back of his throat, not letting up for an instant and the urge to gag became all that more intense.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Puppet and not only your mouth. It’s time that sweet little ass of yours belonged to me as well.” Chad managed to get Jared’s jean open and stripped him down. He laughed as he saw that Jared had on a cock ring and he couldn’t help but to laugh harder when he saw the base of the plug protruding from Jared’s hole.

“Well, well. Lookie here. You’re in full service aren’t you, Puppet? Your ass truly belongs to your doms. I know they won’t mind sharing you with me.” He pulled at the plug before slamming it hard back again. “This is going to be so much fun. But first things first – you’ve got one of the hottest mouths in the business. I want my cock buried deep in your throat.” He pulled Jared up to his knees and with the open ring gag Jared had no choice but to accept the hardened cock that was pushed into his mouth. Chad didn’t give a damn, and set a fast pace, making sure his cock slammed hard into the back of Jared’s throat. He loved the way Jared’s face turned purple as the young sub had difficulties in breathing. If felt fucking fantastic.

Jared could feel the tears streaming down his face and wished he could die. He heard the door of the room bursting open. There were shouts all around him. He was thrown to the floor and as he lay on his side he could see a shuffle going on. He heard Mitch’s voice and he tried to find him with his eyes. He had to tell someone that Chad had Jensen. He just had to.

Mitch knelt next to Jared as the three doms tackled the man that was raping Jared. He couldn’t care if they killed him but he needed to make sure his friend was oaky. He could see that Jared was already going into shock and knew he had to act quickly. He managed to undo the buckle at the back of Jared’s head and he let the gag slip free. He had no means in getting the cuffs undone so he just turned Jared onto his side and started talking to him softly.

Jared felt the gentle hands on him and he let himself be lowered onto his side. It felt good not to be on his knees any longer but he still had to get the message through before the darkness that was lying in wait for him jumped him to drag him away.

“Mitch,” Jared whispered. He felt so scared and frowned. He didn’t understand why and he was so cold. The cold was seeping through his bones and he shivered again and at the same time he wanted to sink into the arms of oblivion. Then he remembered Jensen and he tried to push himself up.

“Shh, Jared, lie still. You’re okay. You’re safe.” Mitch tried to ease Jared back onto the floor as his friend started to get more agitated by the second.

“No, please.” Jared sobbed. He didn’t have the energy to fight Mitch. Things were so confusing around him. He wondered why he was lying on the floor. Jensen, he had to remember about Jensen. “Mitch?”

“Shh, it’s all right Jared.” Mitch soothed again. He had Jared’s wrist between his fingers and could feel Jared’s pulse racing. He had to get him to calm down.

“Mitch, please.” Jared groaned as his teeth clattered on each other. He didn’t know why he was so cold. “Chad, Chad’s got Jensen, please, just, please.” Jared sobbed and couldn’t help but to sigh as he felt Mitch wrapping something warm around him. He hope Mitch understood what he said because the darkness that beckoned to him looked so good and slowly he closed his eyes.

“Jared, Jared!” He could hear the angst in Mitch’s voice and even thought he could hear Jeff and Jim calling out to him, but he felt so tired. He no longer cared to stay awake. Darkness claimed him and he felt safe.

oo-0-oo

  
“Let’s move out. The tracking device paid off.” Misha shouted to Steve as he and Steve got into the SUV. For the first time in over a week he had a solid lead on Jensen and he intended to find him within the next hour.

He cursed as his phone started to ring. If it was one more dom asking if he could place an order for a sub he was going to shout. He was not prepared for the voice that he heard from the other side.

“What? You’ve got to be fucking kidding with me.” He looked over to Steve as he stepped on the gas. “Is Jared all right?” Misha frowned. “I’ll keep you up to date. Thanks.” He threw his phone on to the seat next to him. “Chad. That fucking bastard Chad.” He growled.

“Misha, what happened?” Steve pleaded. He could see from the way that Misha was trembling that his partner was beyond anger.

Misha nodded his head and took a deep breath. “Chad, Chad’s got Jensen.” He didn’t say anything else. He would explain later. Now he had to get to his friend.

oo-0-oo

  
Misha and Steve screeched to a halt in front of the dilapidated house. Misha never thought that Chad would have picked a dump like this. He didn’t wait on Christian but knew the other man would make sure they were covered as he stormed into the house.

“Jensen!” He called out as he made his way through the house. He wanted to shout out again when he found Jensen in one of the rooms. “Fuck, Jensen!” He knelt next to the man and felt for a pulse. He couldn’t help but to sigh in relief as he felt the steady beat against his fingertip.

“Steve.” Misha called out as he started to undo the bindings that kept Jensen tied to the bed. He also kept on talking to Jensen, hoping to get Jensen to wake up.

Steve cussed as he entered the room and found Misa busy untying Jensen. He didn’t hesitate but started to help and within mere minutes Misha cradled Jensen to his chest. “Fuck buddy, what happened to you?” He asked, but at the same time he picked Jensen up. “Let’s get out of here.” He didn’t look back but made his way out of the house, Steve holding the doors open for him. None of them paid any attention to the numerous people that watched them leave. Misha knew that Christian would take care of them. He had to get Jensen out of there.

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen could hear voices surrounding him but none of them were making any sense so he tried to shut them out. He was so damn tired and just wanted to sleep some more. He groaned when someone poked at him.

“Come on, Jensen, time to wake up. You’ve been sleeping too long.” Misha tried for the third time to get Jensen to wake up. They had checked into a motel and had carried Jensen into the room. Misha was worried as he struggled to get Jensen to wake up. They had no idea what Chad did to Jensen but he knew that if he got his hands on that freaking creep the other man would pay.

Jensen groaned again and tried to swat away the fist that kept on rubbing him hard on his sternum. He struggled and then managed to open his eyes.

“Hey, buddy. You waking up for me?” Misha asked as he saw Jensen opening his eyes.  
Jensen looked confused but was still grateful for the water that was held against his lips and he took a deep sip. “Careful, not too much.” Steve said as he took the bottle away from Jensen’s mouth.

“How’re you feeling?” Misha asked.

Jensen frowned. He had no idea where he was. “What-?” His voice disappeared and he cleared his throat before he tried again. “What’s going on?”

“You tell me. You had us all worried.” Misha replied. He felt relief that Jensen was awake and actually talking to them.

Jensen shook his head. He tried to think but was drawing a blank. “Where are we?” He looked around at the unfamiliar room. It looked suspiciously like a motel room.

Misha sighed. “In Seattle, near Jeff and Jim’s place.”

That was enough to jar Jensen’s memory. He gasped for breath and struggled up right. He had to get to Jared. Chad was going to kill Jared. He was unaware of the hands that tried to keep him down as he struggled to get to the door.

He could hear the dull voices around him and they sounded faint. The floor and the walls seemed extremely close to each other and as he struggled forward, he couldn’t understand why his legs felt so heavy. He had to get to Jared. He had to warn him, but then darkness closed in on him and he knew nothing more.


	11. Games We Play - Part 6A

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partsixA-1.jpg)

  
**One Month Later…**

Jim looked at the figure that lay asleep on the bed and sighed. It has been a full month since they’d found Chad with Jared; a full month since their beautiful angel boy had shut down. They’d tried everything. He refused to talk to anyone and barely ate. The only reason why he ate at all was due to the fact that Mitch threatened to admit him to hospital if he didn’t.

Jared refused to be touched; he would scramble away if anyone came near him without his consent. Not a night went by without him waking up and screaming for someone to help him – yet as soon as he woke up he refused physical comfort. He’d lost so much weight.

Jim turned around and left the sleeping boy and headed back to the master bedroom. He smiled at Jeff when his partner embraced him hard. “Is he still sleeping?”

Jim nodded his head. “Don’t know for how long, but at the moment, yes. What are we going to do, Jeff?”

Jeff shook his head. “I love him so much. I can’t stand to see him so utterly unhappy. If he would only talk to us.”

“He’s been calling out more and more for Jensen,” Jim stated. He knew Jeff has heard it as well but up to now it wasn’t discussed.

Jeff snorted. “I know. We’ve been stupid. Chad was right.” He could still hear Chad ranting and raving on how he would kill Jared, because Jensen belonged to him. That he loved Jensen and that Jensen loved him. “Those two are in love with each other. Jared submitted to Jensen not because he was trained to do so, but because he accepted Jensen as his master. He might not have said anything out loud to make it well known, but in his heart, he belongs with Jensen.”

“What are we going to do?” Jim asked. He knew Jeff was right. Jared didn’t belong to them. It was time they faced up to that fact.

“Something that we’ve should have done awhile back. I’m phoning Misha. I want him and Steve here when we talk to Jensen. I’m willing to let Jared go, but I’m not willing to disappear out of that boy’s life forever,” Jeff answered. “We’ve almost lost him twice to a dom that was off his rocker. I’m not willing to make the same mistake again.”

oo-0-oo

  
“Jensen!” Misha yelled through the closed door. “Open up this fucking door, or I’ll kick it down again.” He’d had enough of his sullen friend. He could see Jensen was suffering but this was getting too much. Jensen had buried himself in his work. He had five groups of new subs lined up for potential doms and he was getting about two hours sleep a night if he was lucky. Misha could hear him slaving away on his computer and it was three in the morning.

“Go away, Misha,” Jensen’s voice sounded through the closed door. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, especially Misha. His friend had the ability to ask difficult questions, to which he had no answers. He still couldn’t get over the fact that one of his business partners and a person he called a friend planned on killing another person because he had a thing for Jensen.

When Jensen, Jeff and Misha returned to Chad’s place, they found an actual fucking shrine dedicated to Jensen. All three men were nauseated with what they found there. It was clear that Chad had been more than just a bit obsessed with Jensen.

Neither of the other men lifted an eyebrow when Jensen torched the place. At least that was quick; he couldn’t say the same about Chad’s fate…

_It was two days after Chad tried to kill Jared and Misha had found Jensen. Jensen received a call from Jeff to meet up with them. He wasn’t surprised when he found out that the coordinates he’d been given lead to an abandoned warehouse._

He didn’t greet either of the men but focused his attention immediately on Chad. The man was shackled in a kneeling position in the middle of the floor, naked as the day he was born. Jensen could hear him muttering to himself, but it was too soft to hear what he was saying.

“What are you going to do with him?” Jensen wondered.

Jeff laughed. “Nothing much. We found a buyer for him. A man in a far away country that’s been looking for a new plaything. We normally don’t do business with him – his playthings rarely last very long in his care, but we thought this would be a nice toy.” Jeff stepped forward and kicked Chad hard on the side of his body. He would never see Chad Murray as a human being again. Chad has lost his right to be called a human when he crossed the line with Jared.

Jensen nodded. He was aware of the man Jeff referred to. He was considered to be a sadist in the truest form of the word. He almost felt sorry for Chad. Almost.

Jim walked towards the kneeling man and pulled hard at his hair. Jensen was shocked to see the condition of Chad’s face. Both his eyes were swollen shut, his nose broken but what hit him the hardest was realizing that Chad didn’t have a single tooth left in his mouth. Jensen was sure that Chad didn’t let a dentist remove them.

Something must have shown on his face as Jim looked at him. “One of the conditions of the sale. The man didn’t want his toy to have any teeth; it was easy to comply with.”

Jensen couldn’t help but to shudder. He always knew that it was never a good thing to cross swords with these two doms and he knew very well the reason why he was called here. This was a warning to him. Stay away from Jared. He’d already made himself a promise that he wouldn’t go near the younger man again. It was because of him that Jared nearly got killed. It was because of him that Chad violated Jared three times – a statistic Chad bragged about just hours after he was caught. This was a show of power from the more experienced doms and one that he took to heart.

Chad’s eyes met his and Jensen was surprised that Chad could still see. “Jensen, please.”

Jensen frowned. He had difficulty in understanding what Chad said but he caught the meaning. Chad was begging to be helped and he shook his head. He walked over to where Chad was chained to the concrete floor.

“You’ve got no right to ask me for anything. You violated and sexually abused a sub – a person who gave you the most precious gift there is to give. You took it and tore it to pieces because you had feelings for me? I don’t feel anything for you. In fact, you’re being shown mercy by these two men. They are letting you live – something I wouldn’t have done. But, do you know who you really need to thank? The young man you tried to destroy. I was told he begged for you not to be killed. He showed you the mercy and the kindness that you didn’t think of showing to him. I hope you suffer long.” Jensen turned around and walked away.

“Jensen.” Jim turned to face the other dom. “This toy fetched a handsome price. We’ve set up a trust fund up for Jared.”

Jensen nodded his head. “Thank you, Jim.”

All three men turned their attention to the warehouse doors when they heard cars pulling up.

“Your new master has arrived.” Jeff sneered as he unhooked the chains that kept Chat’s upper body secured. He pulled Chad upright by his hair and then cuffed his hands behind his back. He took out a gag and shoved the ball into Chad’s mouth before buckling it behind his head. “Time to be quiet.”

The SUV pulled into the huge space and a couple of bodyguards stepped out. They looked around before they opened the back door and a distinguished looking man stepped out.

“Well, well. Who would have thought I would ever have the pleasure in meeting the legendary Jeff Morgan and Jim Beaver, not to mention Jensen Ackles.” He smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

He walked around them and took his stance before Chad. “Mmm, nice. You must have done something seriously wrong, my toy, to have pissed off these three men. But I never get involved in in-house politics.” He made his way around Chad and looked at him as if he was inspecting a new car. “He’ll do nicely. I assume he needs to be trained?” He didn’t ask the question to anyone in particular and it was also clear that he didn’t except to receive an answer. “I never had a dom as a toy. I’m going to love breaking you. We’re going to spend hours and hours together having so much fun. I do hope that you’re a screamer. I adore screamers.”

He turned away and indicated with his head to his men. “Load him up.” He walked back to the black SUV. “It was good doing business with you. You never have to worry about my toy again. He won’t cause any more trouble for you.” He got into the vehicle and waited patiently for his men to load Chad into the second SUV.

Chad struggled hard. He managed to head butt one of the men who tried to load him into the SUV and got kicked for his trouble. Even as the door shut behind him Jensen could still hear Chad’s muffled screams around his gag. It seemed like Chad was a screamer, indeed.

Jensen’s pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his office burst open. “Fuck it, Misha, that’s the second door this week!”

“Then open the fucking door when I ask you to!” Misha shouted back.

“Fuck you, Misha Collins.” Jensen turned back to his desk.

“Only in your dreams,” Misha replied. He wanted Jensen angry. It would suit him a hell of a lot better if Jensen just picked a fight with him. He knew how to deal with a livid Jensen, but this silent Jensen worked on his nerves.

Jensen’s shoulders tensed. He had no time for Misha’s games. Not today, maybe never.  
“Now is not a good time, Misha.” He growled it out.

“It will never be a good time, Jensen,” Misha mocked Jensen by saying his name again. He caught Steve’s eye and grinned when Steve indicated to him to stop it. His lover knew what he was planning and he wasn’t going to stop. He knew Jensen needed this – maybe even more than both of them realized at this stage.

“You know what? You’re fucking right. It will never be a good time.” Jensen used his arm and violently swiped everything from his table. He could no longer handle it. He’d had enough.

That was the reaction Misha was waiting for. He sighed dramatically. “Don’t think the paperwork has anything to do with this.”

Jensen spun around and stormed Misha. “I’ve had enough of your fucking attitude. I’m not one of your subs that you can play with Misha.”

“Then stop being such a bitch,” Misha stood his ground even as Jensen’s fist landed square on his jaw. It hurt like hell but he grinned and hit Jensen back.

Soon the two men were trading blows. Misha could feel that Jensen wasn’t holding back so he did the same. He would do whatever it took to get Jensen to crack and to realize that he didn’t have to go through this on his own.

Jensen grunted as a kidney shot from Misha hit true; he whimpered in anguish. He’d forgotten how hard Misha could hit, but now wasn’t the time to give in. He felt the anger loosening up within him and he no longer wished to feel the pain that he carried. He hit back hard, feeling Misha’s breath leaving his body and followed it up with an uppercut, sending his friend to the floor.

Jensen was breathing hard and as Misha stayed down, he turned around and started to walk towards his busted door. But he’d forgotten about one thing. Never turn your back on a wounded animal. He was slammed hard into the wall. “This is not over yet. You’ve still got too much anger left inside of you.” Misha pulled him away from the wall and punched him hard.

Both men stopped fighting like friends after that. Blood decorated both their faces and knuckles and when Misha saw the opening Jensen left, he took it. He punched hard and as Jensen fell to the floor, he turned Jensen around and pinned him to the floor as he would pin a sub.

“Don’t get up. You need to stay down.” Misha growled. He was more than willing to go another round – or two, but the sooner Jensen submitted, the sooner Misha knew Jensen would start handling things in the manner he was supposed to.

“Fuck you,” Jensen bucked up and managed to dislodge Misha’s grip on him and pushed his friend to the side before getting to his feet. “I’m not a sub that needs to be taught his place.” He stepped into Misha’s space and landed another hit. Misha staggered backwards before taking Jensen on in the new challenge.

Jensen started to lose track of time. He only concentrated on ducking the hard blows that Misha kept jabbing him with. He could feel himself tiring and his recently-healed ribs were starting to ache again. He knew he was wheezing. Misha noted that as well. He was so tired. Tired of everything – tired of being alone – tired of keeping up a brave face. He felt himself stumble forward and then he was down on the floor again. Misha had no trouble getting him into a submissive position and this time there was no fight left in Jensen. He wished that everything would just come to an end.

Misha kept hold of his best friend as he felt the sobs traveling through Jensen’s body. His friend needed this. Steve was next to his side and he smiled tiredly. “One of these days, you two will kill each other.” Steve said as he wiped the blood away from Misha’s brow.

Misha and Steve helped Jensen up and Steve cleaned him up. He looked worried as Jensen didn’t say a word. “Jensen?”

Jensen shook his head. “I’m just so fucking tired. I could’ve gotten Jared killed. Twice.”

Misha dragged his hands through his hair. “How many times do I need to say this to you? You can’t take responsibility for Chad’s actions. You didn’t know what he’d done to Jared the first two times. The third time, you were tied up and drugged when Chad got hold of Jared. None of it was your fault.”

Jensen didn’t answer but nodded his head.

“Now – the reason why I came looking for you was to tell you Jeff phoned. He asked you, as well as myself and Steve to come back to Seattle as soon as we can. They need to talk to us about Jared.” Misha continued as he pulled Jensen up from the couch.

“I’ve already arranged with the pilot. We’re leaving in just under two hours.” He grinned.

“You’re a fucking ass, Misha.” Jensen said as he pushed his friend away. “Did he say anything else?”

“You know Jeff. He only says what he thinks is necessary at the time. We’ll find out when we get there.”

Jensen turned away. He didn’t know what to think. He knew Jared wasn’t doing well. He was good friends with Mark, who kept him up to date. He had no idea what Jeff and Jim wanted with him, or why the two doms wanted to see all of them in regards to Jared. Apparently, he just had to be patient.

oo-0-oo

  
Jim closed the door to Jared’s room and left the distraught young man once again in tears. He was glad that Mitch was there to at least keep Jared company, since it seemed that they could do little else. He sighed deeply before he entered the study. This upcoming conversation was going to be an interesting one.

“What happened to the two of you?” Jim asked as he stepped into the room and saw the injuries on both Jensen’s and Misha’s faces.

“We walked into the same door,” Misha answered.

Jim shook his head. He would never understand the two friends. “You must be wondering why we asked you over.”

Jensen nodded his head. “I never thought I would have the honor in setting foot here ever again.”

“You’re damn right, boy. You weren’t supposed to set foot here again, but things changed and you’re the only one who can fix them.” Jeff’s voice sounded from the door.

Jensen turned his attention towards the dom. “What changed?”

“Don’t act all stupid, boy. It doesn’t suit you.” Jeff growled.

“I’m not acting stupid. You’re the one who made it perfectly clear that I’m not to have any contact with Jared and I got your message at the warehouse as well.” Jensen answered. He could feel the anger building up in him and was glad to feel Steve’s steady hand on his shoulder.

Jeff smiled. He knew Jensen was clever enough to recognize the warning sent to him when they sold Chad. “Indeed.” He led the group of men over to the sitting area and waited until everyone was seated before he started. “You all know Jared is not doing well. We’ve come to a very hard decision and one that we never thought would ever be an option.”

He stopped when Mark and Mitch stepped into the room. “I’ve asked Mark and Mitch to be here as well since Mitch and Jared have become very close to each other and this decision impacts them as well.”

“Jared’s been through much in his life, but this past month has taken its toll.” Jeff sighed and smiled to Jim as his partner reached for his hand. He started to explain for the benefit of Jensen, Misha and Steve the problems they’d experienced with Jared. “He keeps on calling for help, calling for you, Jensen, but as soon as he’s awake he doesn’t want anyone to touch him. He’s lost weight and at this stage it’s only Mitch that gets him to eat. His diabetes is acting up as well, and Mitch is afraid it might cause other health problems.”

Jensen couldn’t help but to groan. His heart ached for Jared. He could feel all eyes resting on him. “I’m sorry. I never knew what Chad did. I would never have allowed it to happen.”

“No one is blaming you, Jensen. Don’t get me wrong, we all would like to blame you, since you were Jared’s dom – but the thing with Chad? No one saw that one coming.” Jim always believed in telling it like it was.

“Yeah, if you think we came here to listen to your nagging, think again. Why did you want all of us here?” Misha was getting tired of Jim and Jeff’s attitudes. Jensen was beating himself up enough over this whole mess; he sure as hell didn’t need the other two men’s opinion as well.

“Misha,” Jensen growled. He’d had enough shit; he sure didn’t need Misha to start more.

“What?” Misha asked in mock shock.

“I thought we were here because of Jared?” Mitch asked. He didn’t hesitate to address the group of doms. His friend was a mess and needed to be helped. He had no time for all these egos.

“You’re right, Puppet. I’m sorry.” It was Jeff that apologized. “We’re cancelling the sale on Jared. We’re still in our rights to do so, since he’s been less than six months with us.”

“WHAT!” Jensen was more than just angry. He was seeing red. “He’s in a fucking mess and you want to cancel the sale?! What kind of fucking dom are you? You’re no fucking better than Chad!” He kept on shouting and wasn’t even aware that both Misha and Steve were holding him back.

“Are you always on your high horse like this, or only on Tuesdays?” Jim asked as he kept a tight hand on Jeff’s shoulder to keep his partner seated.

“Fuck you, Jim,” Jensen growled. “I thought you loved him, but now? Now you want to cancel the sale. What the fuck for, to push him deeper into despair, or just because you can?”

“You may be a dom Jensen, but we’re both older than you and you’ll show us some respect. Otherwise, boy, I’ve got no problem with gagging you up to make you shut up and listen.” Jeff growled back as he got to his feet.

“Wait. Let’s all just calm down here for a second.” It was Steve who spoke up. “There must be a reason why you wanted us here. If you only wanted to cancel the sale you could’ve emailed Jensen and it would have been done.”

Jim guided his partner back to the couch. “You’re right, Steve and I’m sorry. Let’s start this whole conversation again. All that I’m asking is for you to listen to what we have to say.”

Steve and Misha looked at Jensen until he nodded his head. “I’ll listen.”

“Thank you.” Jim started off. “We’re not canceling the sale because we don’t want Jared in our lives anymore. That couldn’t be further from the truth. We want him in our lives for as long as possible. We love him dearly, but that’s not enough. He has told us he loves us and in a way he does. But at the same time he doesn’t love us. He will never love us. He may call us sir or master but we’re not his true Masters and that’s the mistake all of us made with Jared.” He looked over at Jensen.

“You were the first person that Jared trusted. You formed a bond with him even before you had him at the mansion for the first night. Jared started to trust you because he felt safe around you. Jared submitted to you because you’re his true dom. He accepted you as his dom a long time before he stopped fighting because he was scared of getting hurt again. We were all just too fucking stupid to see it sooner.” Jim looked down and halted Jensen with a hand when he noticed that the other man wanted to say something.

“Let me finish.” He dragged his hands through his hair. “You’re no better than him. We all know your hard ass reputation as a dom. Hell, that’s why the company is doing so well. It’s because of you and your hard ass attitude towards subs. Any sub who comes out of your _“stable”_ – if I can call it like that, is worth at least five times the amount paid for them in the first place. But, this time – this time it was different. With every update you gave us, we could hear in your voice how proud you were of Jared. The way you described his sketches, or the fact that he did well with his training – there was just something more in your voice – something that was never there before. We should have known.”

Jensen looked down at his shoes. Jim was right – about everything. He tried to ignore that same fact for a long time. “I never meant to.”

Jeff snorted. “We know that, Jensen, but love is not something that’s planned. If that were the case, it would have been so much easier. You love Jared and Jared loves you. Angel Boy is badly broken at this stage, and he’s still going to make you work for it. He’ll test you at every opportunity he gets until he feels safe again – until he trusts you again and only then will he tell you that he loves you – not before that.”

“I…” Jensen started to shake his head.

“Don’t you even dare to say you’re not ready for this, or you don’t want this, or this is a mistake, because so help me that if you say any of those words I’ll rip your apart and I won’t stop this time.” Misha growled. “It’s time you acted on this. There’s a young sub in this house right now who’s under the impression that being a sub means getting fucked by any dom, whenever it’s convenient. He’s confused, hurt and has no fucking clue what to do. You’re his dom. Don’t you think it’s time you act like it?”

Jensen was speechless. He and Misha had words about this same topic before, but this was the first time Misha ever talked to him in this way. He had no choice but to nod his head. “What else did you want to talk to us about?”

Jim grinned. “There are certain conditions that you must adhere to, even before we think of handing Jared back to you. These conditions are non-negotiable.” He knew Jensen would react to these terms, but they wanted the best for Jared and this was the only way they were going to get that. “We want you to sell the company. Jared is not a sub that you can share with another, even if it’s just for training purposes. I’ve got a feeling that Misha and Steve will have no qualms in taking the company off your hands and you know they’ll do a good job at it.”

Jensen wasn’t sure who looked more surprised between himself and his two friends. He never thought that the company would ever be brought up as an issue. He had built that company from scratch and had put a lot of time into it. But, Jim’s words also made sense. Jared would grow to be a strong sub, but he would always be insecure in one way or another. Jensen being involved with other subs would not be good for Jared in the long run.

“I…” Jensen was interrupted again, this time by Steve.

“Sold. We’ll take the company off your hands as soon as we can. You know we’ll do a great job.”

“Good, then that point is settled.” Jim spoke up.

“Since the mansion is part of the company’s assets, you no longer have anywhere to live. Our place is almost twice as big as your mansion. It’s common sense that you and Jared move in here. The eastern wing is a fully equipped house on its own – including a separate entrance. It will be more than you and Jared will ever need. It will also give Jared the stability he needs and the fact that he’s enrolled here at the art campus and due to start this fall makes it the most logical decision.”

Jensen didn’t even try to open his mouth to say something because this time it was Mitch that spoke up. “That’s perfect. It means that I can keep an eye on Jared’s health and he’ll have a friend. With all of you doms around, he’ll need me,” he grinned and Mark couldn’t help but to pull him in and kiss him hard.

Jim smiled at the young doctor before he turned his attention back to Jensen. “It will also mean that Jared stays in touch with us because we’re not willing to forget about him that easily. We’ll no longer be involved with him in a sexual way, but we want to see him each and every day. We want to see him gain back his confidence and grow as a sub. This part is definitely non-negotiable, Jensen. We’ll become mentors to you and Jared. You’re going to have your hands full with Jared and Jared’s going to hate your guts. Both of you will need someone to talk to and although you’ve got Misha and Steve and Jared’s got Mitch they might not always be available and we will be. We’ve got enough experience to guide both of you. You know we’re open-minded and we’ll never judge you.”

“Shut up, just shut up!” Jensen leapt to his feet. “You’ve all got this so perfectly worked out don’t you? You think that by selling something that I built from scratch and settling into a new house where everything Jared needs is nearby, including college, medical care, friendship and fucking mentors that everything will just be hunky-dory? What the fucking hell are you thinking?” He started to pace up and down.

“Son,” Jim addressed him. “We never said it was going to be easy. We never said that everything will work out perfectly. It’s going to be a hell of a lot of hard work – especially on your end -- but we’ll be there to help. We’ve all learned to love Jared so much, and we know that you’re the best man for him. So no, everything will not be hunky-dory, but we’ll be there for the two of you because you’ll need us – you and Jared will need us.”

Jensen sighed and lowered his head. He had no words left. “Where is he?” He didn’t have to look up to know that there were six people in the room smiling at him. He had to gain a sub’s trust again and he had to earn that same person’s love. It was going to be a hard road, but it was a road that both he and Jared needed to walk.


	12. Games We Play - Part 6B (Epilogue)

 

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=partsixB-1.jpg)

  
**Nine Months Later…**

“Master, please,” Jared begged. His arms were stretched tight above his head. His torso gleamed with sweat and he was breathing hard. Jensen was sitting at his desk across the room, clearly busy with some administrative work. The small remote control for the toy currently buried deep within Jared was lying next to Jensen’s hand. He didn’t look up at the young man begging, but kept his attention fixed on the papers in front of him, although he wasn’t really seeing anything that was written on them.

He grinned as Jared moaned again and knew that Jared would start begging some more in a few minutes. He loved bringing Jared to the edge and keeping him there for hours on end before it was time to bury himself deep within his sweet mate.

“Fuck this. Let me loose, I’ll get myself off. Lemme go!” Jared screamed and pulled violently on the bindings that kept him fastened to the bed. He was tired of begging. His whole body was aching with all the tension. He couldn’t stop quivering for one second – his skin so sensitive that if he could, he would have stripped himself of it ages ago.

“Let me fucking loose!” Jared knew he was being rude and that he had no reason to talk to his dom like that, but it had been a shitty day and he was wound up tight and Jensen - well Jensen was being a total ass. Jared was still coming to grips with what he had overheard a few days ago. His whole world had shattered once again.

“Jared,” The way Jensen said his name made Jared go still and he whimpered softly. He knew that tone and he knew that he was in for it. He had gone too far, but he needed release and Jensen was just not playing fair.

Jared sobbed out of frustration. “I’m sorry, Sir. I’m sorry.”

Jensen made his way over to where Jared was spread eagle on their bed. “You’ve been acting out like this for the past three days and I’ve let it slide because it’s been exam time, but this time you’ve gone too far.” He leaned over and started to loosen Jared’s hands.

“Keep quiet, Jared.” Jensen ordered as he saw that Jared wanted to say something else. “You’ll obey me to the letter on this. Do I make myself clear? Nod your head if you understand.”

Jared nodded his head and couldn’t help but shiver. He’s not seen Jensen so angry in quite a while and knew it was his fault.

“I’m too angry to deal with you now. You’re going to take a time out for the next hour and when I come back I want you to explain to me exactly what you did wrong. It’s time you started owning up to what’s got your tail in a twist these past few days. You understand?” Jensen asked as he untied Jared’s feet. “Turn around, on your hands and knees.” He waited patiently until Jared was in the required position and gently pulled the toy out of Jared’s tight channel. He used a wet cloth from next to the bed to wipe Jared clean, then helped Jared off the bed.

He watched as Jared made it over to the corner and couldn’t help but to feel pride as Jared walked with confidence to the corner and knelt down in a perfect pose. “No touching yourself, Jared.” He added as a further warning before he walked out of the rooms. He needed a drink and knew exactly where he could find it. He hoped that Jim and Jeff would be there as well.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared kept staring at the corner as he heard Jensen leaving the room. He made no attempt to alter his position, but stayed as he was. He felt so ashamed of his actions and couldn’t believe how he talked to his dom--the one person in the world who meant everything to him. He could still remember the first time Jensen came to him after everything that happened. He felt so confused and hurt at that time.

_“Jared, kneel,” he heard the voice and the command clearly, like the first time. Even before he knew it, he was off the bed and kneeling as ordered. He was shivering from head to toe, the fear deeply settled within him but he couldn’t disobey that voice._

_“Good, Puppet.” Jensen praised as he stepped up beside Jared. He placed his hand on Jared’s head and gently stroked the sub’s hair._

_Jared waited for the next order, the next touch. He couldn’t believe how much he craved his Master’s touch. There wasn’t anything sexual about it, but it grounded him even more than it did before. It was the first thing Jared remembered when Jensen stepped back into his life._

_Jensen had found him sleeping on his bed and woke him up slowly. He still could remember Jensen’s hands on him as he massaged his body. “Just a massage.” He tried to tense up but the old sensation of being able to trust Jensen came flooding back and he knew that Jensen would keep it to a massage only._

_He couldn’t even remember falling back into slumber, but when he woke up, he was nestled against Jensen’s side. He’d freaked out immediately but it was Jensen’s voice that brought him back to his senses. He still trembled and shied away from Jensen’s touch, but he didn’t scream and was in a way grateful when his dom stayed with him in his room for the whole day – just talking softly to him. When he dozed off and awoke screaming, Jensen was there – not touching him, but just there talking to him, making him feel safe._

_Jensen used the same techniques as he did before. Jared felt the same fears, the same insecurities and this time even more guilt but Jensen seemed to realize that and he took things even slower, and showed Jared that his fears and insecurities were ungrounded. What happened to him – what Chad had done to him, wasn’t his fault. He had no blame to carry for that._

_Jared could still hear those words as he lay in Jensen’s arms, trusting him once again to keep him afloat. He could still feel the touches to his skin as Jensen placed him yet again in front of a full length mirror and although this time Jared only saw darkness around him, Jensen showed him the light. He showed him with his touches that he could make Jared sigh, want, need by just being there for him. By knowing him better than Jim, Jeff or even Jared himself ever knew him before._

_The first time Jensen touched him to show him pleasure was because Jared once again begged for it, but this time it was different. This time Jensen also let down his guard and let Jared peek into his soul. Jensen loved him – a feeling that he never thought he would create in another – lust yes; but not love. Jared felt so confused. What if it was just a lie? What if Jensen was just testing him? But then he remembered Jensen never tested him – Jensen never sent him to Chad, never made him do anything he didn’t want to do and he realized that Jensen was being truthful and that he really loved Jared._

_It also made Jared realize one other important thing as well. If Jensen showed him his love, it meant that Jensen trusted him to share this. Trust, a constant issue with him, was freely given by another to him and he knew he had to take that leap. And he did._

oo-0-oo

  
Jensen opened the study door and wasn’t surprised to find his two mentors there. Something must have shown on his face because even before he could ask, a drink was pushed into his hand.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he took a good swig of the fiery amber liquid.

“Jared?” Jim asked as he placed his own drink down. They had all noticed that Jared had been acting out these past couple of days.

Jensen nodded his head. “He’s totally clammed up. I don’t even think he’s realized that he’s doing it. He got totally rude with me now so he’s having a nice long time out.”

“Did he let anything slip about what might be wrong?” Jim asked.

“Nothing. I was planning on letting him open up to me after our play session tonight, but now I’m going to have to drag it out of him when I get back. He’s busy making himself ill not talking. I even spoke to Mitch over the phone, but our dear boy has not opened up to anyone.” Jensen sounded tired.

“You want him to spend the night with us?” Jeff asked. Jared loved spending the night nestled between his previous two doms. As promised, nothing happened between them, but it had a real positive impact on Jared and as a reward Jared was allowed to sleep over. “Maybe that will help him to open up.”

“I thought of that, but after this stunt, he’ll be lucky to step out of our bedroom, let alone out of the house,” Jensen answered.

“What are you going to do?” Jim inquired. Jared had so many ups and downs, but in the last few months they had seen Jared settling down, becoming his own man and a perfect sub. A setback like this was worrying.

“Going to make him talk, whatever it takes. Don’t be surprised if he storms in here later during the night. Just sent him back. He doesn’t have permission to come here,” Jensen said as he emptied his glass. It was time to find out what had the love of his life in such bad mood.

oo-0-oo

  
Jared cold feel his knees protesting at the hardness of the floor but he could care less. He knew that when Jensen got back his ass would be burning and, as Jensen has perfected the art of handing out punishment without Jared getting hard, he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy it. He also knew that he deserved what was coming to him.

The first things instilled in him were openness and honesty. He knew that as soon as something was bothering him he had to go to Jensen and tell him about it so that the two of them could work it out together. He also had the option of speaking to Mitch or even to Jeff and Jim. But, this time he couldn’t – he chose not to.

How could he confide in them when they’d all lied to him about this? They made a promise to him but they didn’t keep it. He heard it; he had heard it all…

_“Chad? Yes it’s been confirmed.” Jeff said to Mark as he turned to the other man to hand him his drink._

_They were all seated in the living room. Jensen and Jim were standing next to each other laughing at something._

_“Yes. It’s been arranged for the nineteenth. No, Jared doesn’t know,” Jensen said as he walked to take his seat._

_“I can’t believe he’s coming back.” Mark said. He had joined the other doms for a drink. Mitch was overseas for a period of three months._

_Jared heard enough and could feel his chest contracting together. Chad was coming back. He turned around and staggered away. They promised. They’d all promised him._

Jared trembled as he remembered. He felt so confused and at first, he tried to tell himself that he misunderstood the conversation. The more he replayed it in his head, the more he became sure that what he heard was correct.

What made matters worse was the fact that he knew Jensen and the others were keeping secrets from him. On more than one occasion, he had walked in on them where they were having a conversation and they would just stop and keep quiet or change the topic in a hurry. It made him felt so vulnerable.

His breath hitched as he heard the door open. Jensen was back.

oo-0-oo

  
“Jared.” Jensen addressed the young man who was still on his knees facing the wall. “I want you to get up, go to the play room, collect the two items that you would least like to be disciplined with. Bring them back and wait for me in my study.”

“Yes, Master.” Jared answered meekly as he quickly made his way past his dom to collect the items as ordered.

Jensen made a decision when he and Jared moved into this wing. Playtime could be in the specially equipped playroom or in their enormous master suite, but punishment wasn’t dealt out there. Instead, all disciplinary action took place Jensen’s study. It made it formal and made a clear distinction between a playtime spanking and a dressing down.

Jensen knew it wasn’t going to be easy but he was going to get to the bottom of Jared’s behavior before they went to bed. He quickly remade the bed before he stepped into the study. Jared was in position, as required, the two items he picked out placed on the corner of the desk. Jared has picked the cane and the paddle and Jensen knew he truly disliked those two items.

Jensen stepped up behind Jared but made sure not to touch him in any way. This wasn’t about comfort; this was about handing out a deserved punishment. “Stand up and place your hands against the side of the desk. Make sure your legs are nicely spread.” Jensen stood back as Jared obeyed his orders. He could see the slight tremble traveling through Jared’s body and he would have liked nothing more than to take Jared into his arms and to hug him close, but there would be time for that afterwards.

Jared did as he was ordered, but couldn’t help but grasp tightly onto the desk. His knuckles shone white against the dark wood.

“Fifteen each, Jared. You’ll count them out for us,” Jensen said as he picked up the cane first. The thin rod swing easily through the air and Jensen knew Jared disliked that swish sound even more than the actual bite to his flesh. “Head between your shoulders, Jared.” Jensen said and at the same time, he brought the cane down for the first time.

Jared gasped out in surprise as the first stroke landed on his backside but no sound left his throat. He wouldn’t cry out – he wouldn’t show how it hurt. “One.”

Jensen brought the cane down again. He didn’t pick up a rhythm but just let his shoulder swing back and let the cane land hard for the second, third and fourth time.

Jared kept up with the strokes, counting them out loud as requested but each new one hurt more than before – he could feel his ass cheeks burning up and knew that the equally spread lines would make welts and would also be a dark red by the time Jensen was finished. When the tenth stroke landed, he sobbed out hard and tried to move away.

“Don’t move away, Puppet.” Jensen said as he placed a hand on Jared’s nape to keep him in position. He could feel Jared trembling beneath his touch and lifted his hand again and brought the cane back down. He kept the strokes hard and evenly spaced; covering the whole of Jared’s back side, the lightly red marks of the first strokes being replaced by the deep red marks and Jensen knew Jared would have difficulty in sitting or lying down properly after this.

“Fifteen.” Jared sobbed as his knees buckled and he stumbled forward. “Please, Master, I’m sorry. Please.” He sobbed but his hands never left the hold they had on the desk.

“You’re doing so well, Puppet.” Jensen said but once again avoided touching Jared in any way that could be seen as caring. “Come on, back up again.” He waited until Jared came back into position and then he took the paddle. “Count them out, Jared.” The first stroke landed hard and Jared bucked away. “One.” He sobbed hard.

Jensen landed the second stroke the moment Jared moved back into position as well as the next few. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. Jared was sobbing uncontrollably, whimpering as each stroke landed on his bruised ass cheeks. Jensen kept each one in the middle of Jared’s back side, never hitting him lower than the curve of Jared’s ass or on the small of Jared’s back. The last stroke sounded hard on Jared’s ass and the young man stumbled away, this time his hands did cover his ass. “Please, stop, I’m sorry. Please, Master no more. I’m sorry, I won’t be rude again, I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry.”

Jensen placed the paddle back on the desk and walked towards his sub before he kneeled before him and opened his arms. “Come here.”

Jared flew into Jensen’s arms. He sobbed hard and couldn’t stop shivering; feeling cold although his backside was flaming hot and he knew the room temperature was always kept comfortably warm. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He kept on whispering as he clung to Jensen. He wanted to feel betrayed over the fact that Chad was returning but he also needed the love of the one person he trusted with his life.

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s over and done. Let’s get you cleaned up a bit and take care of this bruised backside of yours and then we’ll have ourselves a nice talk.” Jensen helped Jared from the floor and first took him to the bathroom where he cleaned his face and placed light kisses all over his face before letting Jared lie on the bed and gently applying the healing gel onto Jared’s bruised skin. He left Jared on the bed as he went to wash his hands before he joined the very subdued man back on the bed.

Jensen indicated with his hand for Jared to lie with his head on Jensen’s chest. He gathered the younger man in his arms and held him close. Jared’s eyes were drooping from exhaustion and Jensen knew that this would be the perfect time for him to find out what’d been bothering Jared. The sub’s defenses were lowered and in the semi-sleepy stage he was in, he would tell Jensen everything he needed to know.

He soothed Jared down as Jared whimpered softly. Jensen knew Jared’s ass cheeks would still be throbbing, but that the cooling gel would start working soon. “You ready to tell me why you’ve been acting out these past few days?” He kept on stroking Jared’s hair as the younger man pressed himself closer to Jensen’s side.

Jared shook his head slowly. “Tired.”

“I know you’re tired. You always take a nap after you’ve been disciplined, but I want you to tell me before you sleep, Puppet.” Jensen said as he pulled Jared closer.

Jared yawned and shook his head slightly. “Tired. Not important.” He mumbled and slowly closed his eyes.

“Oh, no you don’t, Puppet.” Jensen moved his body and propped Jared upright as well. “Open your eyes, Puppet.” He waited until Jared open his eyes. “You’re not sleeping until you tell me what’s got you behaving like this.” He kept his hold on Jared’s arms, keeping Jared from sliding down.

Jared sighed. He just wanted to sleep. He could feel the gel doing its magic on his deeply red tanned hide. He was emotionally drained. “I trusted you.”

Jensen could feel the blood draining from his face. Of all the words he expected to hear, those words were not part of it.

“I trusted all of you, and you betrayed me.” Jared said quietly as his eyes wanted to close on their own.

“Why are you saying this, Puppet?” Jensen asked as his fingers dug into Jared’s upper arms. Only when Jared whimpered Jensen realized his grip was too hard and he relaxed it.

“I heard you.” Jared whispered.

“What did you hear, Jared?” Jensen frowned. None of this was making any sense.

Jared lifted his gaze and his sorrowful orbs looked at Jensen. “I know Chad is coming back, I heard Jeff saying that and I know he’s coming back on the nineteenth.” Jared tried to push away from Jensen’s hold.

“Whoa, easy there, Puppet.” Jensen pulled Jared closer. He had no idea what to say. It was clear that Jared had misunderstood what he’d overheard.

“Let me go.” Jared struggled. He was no longer tired but just wanted to be left alone. He pushed hard at Jensen and pulled out of his embrace. He struggled from the bed. “I know, and I trusted you. You promised me, I trusted you.” Jared yelled as he paced the room, wanting to get out but had nowhere to run. He so wanted to believe that what he heard wasn’t right but Jensen just sat there and didn’t deny anything and that just confirmed his belief.

“Jared, calm down.” Jensen tried to get Jared to sit down on the bed but the younger man was clearly distraught. He could see that Jared wanted out but he wouldn’t let him get out of the room. This issue had to be resolved now.

“I don’t want to calm down, I trusted you. I trusted you.” Jared kept on repeating. He felt so cold and he shivered. “I trusted you.”

“Jared, kneel.” Jensen ordered. He could see that Jared wasn’t going to calm down on his own. He pressed Jared down and as the younger man started to struggle against his hold, he went into full dom mode and quickly pinned Jared into a submissive position on the floor. “Calm down.” The order sounded abrupt, but Jensen had to make sure Jared would follow it.

Jared struggled again. His chest tightening, he could hear himself wheezing for air.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Jensen took his position in behind Jared and pulled Jared back against his chest. He held Jared’s head high; making sure his airway was open and placed his hand on Jared’s chest. “Deep breaths, Jared.” He made sure to take deep breaths himself as he started guiding Jared away from the panic attack. “Deep breaths, Puppet.” Jensen kept on repeating the words over and over and relaxed as he felt Jared starting to mimic his breathing pattern. “Good boy. You’re doing so well.”

Jensen knew it would be better for Jared if all three of them explained to Jared what he’d overheard. But, for him to do that he had to make sure Jared was calm first before he could leave him to use his phone to call the other two doms.

Jared felt the pressure lifting from his chest as Jensen steered him away from a panic attack and the tiredness that he felt after his punishment returned in full force. He just wanted to sleep and hoped that when he woke up, this would have turned out to be just a nightmare. He’s been wishing for this to be just a nightmare for the past three days but every day he woke up and it was still a reality.

“Jared, stay awake for me, okay?” Jensen said as he saw Jared’s eyes drooping again. The night was gaining on Jared.

Jared nodded his head.

“Good boy. Stand up for me, Jared.” Jensen helped Jared to his feet and as he guided him back to the bed he got hold of his phone and hit the speed dial. “I need you.” He said as  
Jim answered before he pressed the phone to end the call.

“You still awake for me, Puppet?”

Jared nodded his head again. “Yes, Master.” He remained quiet before he spoke up. “Have I been bad, Master?”

“No!” Jensen sounded gruff and wanted to kick himself as Jared shied away from his raised voice. “No, Puppet. You didn’t do anything wrong. You were not bad. I promise I’ll explain everything to you as soon as Jeff and Jim are here okay?”

“I trusted you.” He whispered again.

“You still can trust me, Puppet.” Jensen replied and pressed Jared against him. He sighed as he heard Jeff and Jim’s footsteps running up the stairs. He was even more relieved when they came into the room and he called them over to the bed.

He wasn’t surprised when Jeff and Jim got on top of the bed with them. “What’s going on?” Jim asked as he placed a soothing hand on Jared’s back.

“Jared? Can I tell them what you said or do you want to?” Jensen asked.

“I trusted you.” Jared repeated but gave no acknowledgement to the two men on the bed with them.

“What’s going on?” Jeff asked in concern.

Jensen sighed and proceeded to tell them what Jared had overheard. “He’s under the impression that Chad’s coming back on the nineteenth.”

Both Jeff and Jim lost the color from their faces. Jeff turned his attention to the young man in Jensen’s arms and then raised his voice. “Jared Tristan Padalecki, on your knees, now.”

Jared jolted as the command came through sharply and he didn’t even hesitate to obey. Within mere seconds, he was on his knees.

Jensen arched his brows but didn’t say anything as Jim showed him to remain calm.

“You will listen to me, Angel Boy, and you will listen to me carefully. Do I make myself clear?” Jeff asked as he went to stand behind Jared.

“Yes, Sir.” Jared whispered.

“Good.” Jeff walked around Jared and then went on his knees in front of him. “You heard right, but you also heard incorrectly. There were two conversations going on in that room. Two conversations that had nothing to do with you – and that you had no right to eavesdrop on. I know Jensen will make sure you learn that lesson.” He used his finger and lifted Jared’s chin so that the young man was looking him in the eye.

“What you heard was an end of a conversation I had with Mark and yes, it did concern Chad. But he is not coming back. Chad is dead. There were rumors going around that he died and it was confirmed to us and that’s what I told Mark. You had no right to that information because none of us ever wanted you to know anything else about Chad. You will also not mention his name again. That chapter is finished and closed down. Do I make myself very clear, Angel?”

Jared frowned. _‘Chad was dead? But then how can he be coming back?’_

“Stop thinking, Jared.” Jeff jolted Jared hard. He could see the wheels turning in Jared’s head. “Do I make myself clear?”

“You’re lying.” Jared whispered. “He’s coming back on the nineteenth.” He tried to push Jeff away.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Jeff whipped him around and pinned him to the floor. “Time to be submissive, Angel.” He kept the hold he had over Jared until Jensen took over.

“You going to calm down, Puppet?” Jensen asked. He could feel Jared’s tensed posture beneath him.

Jared whimpered but the familiar feeling of Jensen’s hands on him and the authority in both Jeff’s and Jensen’s voices made him to submit even though he tried to fight against it. He could feel his body relaxing and slowly he started to submit.

“Good boy.” Jensen said as Jared relaxed underneath his hold. He waited a few seconds longer and then helped Jared up to his knees again.

“You’re going to make me go grey before my time.” He lifted Jared’s chin. “We’re planning a surprise birthday party for you. Mitch had phoned to say that he’ll be here on your birthday.” Mitch was stationed in England for three months as part of a medical exchange program and wouldn’t have been in Seattle at the time of Jared’s upcoming birthday. “That’s the second conversation that went on between me and Jim.” Jensen could see Jared digesting the information.

“You’re not lying to me?” Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head. “You know I don’t lie to you. You know neither Jeff nor Jim will ever lie to you. Chad is not coming back.”

“That’s why you stopped talking every time I walked into the room?” Jared continued to whisper and lowered his head in shame as he felt the blood rushing to his face and he blushed. “I acted like a real ass, didn’t I?”

Jensen shook his head. “You didn’t act like an ass. But you also know that when something’s bothering you you’re supposed to talk to one of us about it, and this time you didn’t. And I get that, you panicked, but, Puppet, you must remember none of us will do anything to harm you in any way.”

Jared nodded his head. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m sorry, Jim. I’m sorry, Jeff.” He kept his gaze lowered to the floor.

It was Jensen who lifted him up and pulled him to his embrace. “It’s all right. I’m just glad that’s it sorted out. You really had us worried, Puppet.”

Jared pressed his head into Jensen’s nape and hugged his Master close. “I’m sorry.”

oo-0-oo

  
**July 19th**

Jensen licked at Jared’s skin – loving the way Jared shivered beneath his touch. He had Jared spread out on the bed – no restraints to keep Jared down, but he had Jared’s word that he wouldn’t move unless he was told to.

He slowly made his way down’s Jared’s body – leaving marks to decorate his sub’s body – marking him clearly as his. He nipped hard at Jared’s shoulder, loving the mark that appeared immediately but lapping at it to sooth the sting. Jared was breathing hard and Jensen knew Jared was on the edge.

Jensen had woken Jared up early by only using his fingers. He started to stretch Jared as slowly as he could, making Jared hard with need, begging for more but keeping it steady until he felt Jared’s body totally relaxing around his finger before he added a second digit. His other hand was on Jared’s hips, making sure Jared couldn’t move back and rock himself on Jensen’s finger – loving the way Jared’s breath hitched and he could feel the heat building up inside of Jared as he worked him open.

He stayed well clear of Jared’s sweet spot, wanting Jared to beg for it – and Jared did beg. The young sub’s body was trembling and he was covered in sweat, begging hard for something – for anything, before Jensen pushed his digit in deeper and let his nail scratch over the gland nearly making Jared buck of the bed. Jensen held firmly onto him before backing down again, just using lazy easy strokes to stretch the tight channel around his fingers a bit more.

After Jensen made sure Jared was stretched, he slowly inserted the vibrating toy before turning his attention to Jared’s engorged cock. The perfect mushroom tip leaked pre cum, the shaft thick with prominent veins on the underside. Jensen took the shaft in his hand and let his thumb slide across the crown making Jared squirm and crumble the sheets in his fists. “You like that, Puppet?” He asked as Jared’s hips bucked again.

Jared bit hard on his bottom lip and just nodded his head. He didn’t want to answer, knowing that if he did he would start begging and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop once he started.

“Cat got your tongue, baby?” Jensen asked and grinned. Jared rolled his eyes and Jensen slid his finger into Jared’s slit. Immediately Jared hissed and gasped at the intrusion. “Master.”

“Mmm, yes, baby?” He withdrew his finger but kept on teasing the head wanting Jared to succumb to his touches. He dragged his hand up and down Jared’s shaft again, adding a twist just before his hand would slide down again. He kept the strokes sure and evenly paced, knowing what would drive Jared up the wall. He used his other hand to grab the remote control before locking eyes with Jared. “I think you need something more on this special day, Puppet.” Jensen said as he flicked the remote on and set it on a random setting. He looked on as Jared’s body trembled with the vibration as the sensation started deep inside of him sending waves and waves of intense pleasure through Jared’s body.

Jared’s head rolled from side to side and his lips felt so parched as he swept his tongue over them. The thirst he felt wasn’t for water, it was for Jensen. He needed to touch and taste his dom. He needed to give Jensen pleasure as what was handed out to him but knew that this would be denied. Jensen was in full play mood and Jared wouldn’t be allowed to touch Jensen in any way unless Jensen gave him permission to do so.

“Master,” Jared pleaded again. His body ached in pleasure and there was no end in sight. “Please.” He gasped as Jensen’s finger dipped into his slit again and at the same time the remote was flicked up a setting or two, making him shiver again. His cock ached – hard and heavy and just loving the attention Jensen’s hand was bestowing on it. Jensen’s hand traveled lower and cupped Jared’s balls, letting them rest in the palm of his hand before he rolled them between his fingers, loving the weight in his hand.

Jensen let his hand travel lower, pressing hard on Jared’s perineum watching the younger man squirm as the extra sensation, coupled with the toy pounding into his prostate was making it impossible for Jared to form any logical thought.

Soon Jensen’s hand reached the spot where the dildo fitted snug inside of Jared and the sub wanted to object when he saw the glint in Jensen’s eye and knew what his dom had planned. Jensen took hold of the end of the toy and started to withdraw it from Jared’s body but not pulling it out completely, leaving the head buried inside of Jared before he pushed it back again, watching in awe as Jared’s sphincter stretched around the toy, accepting it with ease, sucking it in greedily.

Slowly Jensen started to fuck Jared with the toy loving the way Jared’s hips started up the same rhythm making Jensen keep the toy still while Jared fucked himself on it. As soon as Jared started to whimper and tried to increase the pace Jensen pulled the toy out and placed it to the side. “You getting impatient, baby?” He laughed as Jared’s groans met his ears. He knew that by letting Jared fuck himself on the dildo he has brought Jared even closer to the edge and now he had taken that pleasure away – letting Jared hang.

“Master,” Jared sounded frustrated as he tried to turn his body to get some sort of friction on his cock to let pleasure claim him again.

“I don’t think so, Puppet.” Jensen kept him on his back, his knees bent and his legs spread wide. Jensen moved across Jared’s body, grinding himself against his sub, letting Jared feel how hard he was for him as well before he settled himself over Jared’s body – their two cocks trapped between their bodies.

Jensen could feel the heat radiate from Jared’s body and knew that Jared would feel the same heat that was shared between the two of them. He reached between them and took Jared’s shaft and his own in his hand and slid his thumb across the two heads, feeling the pleasure spread through his own body but also feeling Jared’s shivering beneath him. “You like this, Puppet? You like me holding you in my hand, stroking your cock together with mine?” Jensen whispered as he let his hand travel lower over their cocks, making sure that he let the two cocks grind against each other, loving the feel of Jared’s cock against his own.

Jared had spread his legs even wider, wanting nothing more than to encircle Jensen with his legs and hook his ankles behind Jensen’s back to bind them together. But he didn’t, knowing it would mean he was touching Jensen and he had no permission to do that. Instead he grabbed more of the sheets into his fists, panting hard with need.

Jensen slowly rocked his hips wanting to create more pleasure for Jared before he took him and claimed his sub’s body. He leaned in and nipped at Jared’s nipple before he sucked hard, letting the bud rise in his mouth, growing in his mouth at the wanted attention. Jared was starting to get restless and Jensen smiled. He had to remember to pick up a pair of nipple clamps for Jared. That would make a perfect addition to their toys.

“I can’t. Please.” Jared sobbed. His whole body was on fire with pleasure-pain. Although no pain was handed out to him, his nerves could no longer distinguish between the two sensations. He gasped again as Jensen’s hand released his cock but pressed his body impossibly close to Jared’s and grinding hard against him while the hand that held his cock started to assault his other nipple while Jensen’s hot mouth kept up its assault on its twin.

His eyes were lust blown as he met Jensen’s gaze and the love that he saw reflecting there for him made him wanted to sob in relief. He couldn’t believe how lucky he’d become. He had never trusted anyone before, but this man who took him by force installed trust in him which he never thought it was possible. Never before did he believe in trust, but Jensen showed him that it was real.

“Fuck,” Jared said as Jensen’s teeth scraped across his nipple and the other nipple got twisted between Jensen’s fingers. This was especially for him, to feed his pain kink and to make him even harder.

Jensen released Jared’s nipple from his mouth and latched onto Jared’s collar bone, sucking hard wanting to mark him again. He made his way up Jared’s neck, licking, lapping and kissing him slowly before taking Jared’s mouth in a kiss and felt as Jared submitted to his kiss letting his tongue dominate this pleasure – another way of showing what was to come.

“Gonna take you so slow, Jared, gonna thrust so deep into you and make you mine. I’m gonna make you cum so hard that you’ll pass out and when you awake I’ll be buried deep inside you. I’ll keep you stretched, waiting for you to get hard again, feeling me get hard inside of you and then I’m going to take you again and again.” Jensen whispered as his hands slid down Jared’s body, tracing Jared’s body with his fingers, memorizing Jared’s body again; remembering what made Jared tremble with want.

Jensen placed his fingers inside Jared’s mouth. “Suck. Want them nice and wet.” He knew Jared would still be stretched and well lubed but he would never just thrust into Jared without prepping him again.

Jared latched onto Jensen’s fingers and sucked with vigor. He played Jensen’s fingers as if it was his master’s cock. He sucked hard and nipped softly and used his tongue and spit, slicking him up as requested and couldn’t help but to groan as Jensen removed his fingers. He was soon rewarded as he felt Jensen’s fingers circling his puckered hole before the first digit dipped in and left Jared wanting more.

“You’re still so fucking tight,” Jensen remarked as he started pumping his finger in the tight channel. He could feel the lube of the toy slicking things up further and his finger moved at an easy pace in and out. When Jared started to relax he added the second finger and stretched him further, soon Jared had three fingers inside of him and Jensen kept on stroking over his prostate, feeling the gland underneath his fingers and played with the sweet spot.

“Please, please.” Jared whimpered. He had a feeling that his cock would burst out of the cock ring if Jensen didn’t take him soon and release him from his cage.

Jensen slid down Jared’s body and settled himself between Jared’s legs. “You ready, baby?” He asked as he pulled Jared closer to him before lining himself up and letting the head of his cock breach the first ring of Jared’s hole.

Jared sighed as Jensen breached him. He had waited for this so long – he needed it. “Please.” He wanted to push himself onto Jensen’s cock but waited patiently for Jensen to push himself further inside of his body. The toy and Jensen’s prepping him didn’t take away the burn that he felt as Jensen entered. He always welcomed it and tried to keep still to feel each inch of Jensen sliding home.

It felt to him as if eons went by before Jensen was sheathed inside of him – balls deep. He could feel Jensen’s cock pulse inside of him, his tight channel gripping Jensen tight. “Master, please.”

Jensen slowly moved his hips, withdrawing ever so slowly until only the head of his cock remained within the tight channel before he thrust forward more forcefully. He withdrew slowly again and thrust hard back in before taking Jared’s legs and placing them around his waist letting Jared lock him in with his ankles crossed at Jensen’s back.

He kept up the slow-hard pace until Jared begged him for more because he made sure to avoid the sweet spot inside of Jared with his thrusts and then in midstride he changed the angle with his hips and the head of his cock brushed right over Jared’s prostate and that made Jared nearly buck up from the bed.

“Like that, Jared? Just like that?” Jensen was panting hard himself as he increased his pace but also made sure that when he pushed back into Jared’s tight channel that his cock brushed over Jared’s prostate. He loved the way Jared’s body went limp, knowing that Jared submitted to him completely. “You ready to cum for me, Puppet?” Jensen asked as he took hold of the clasp on Jared’s cock ring and ripped it free. He took Jared’s cock in his hand and let it slide through his fist, pumping it in the same rhythm he had going on inside of Jared. He could feel Jared’s inner muscles tightening even more around him and his hand made short work of his own cock ring wanting to coat Jared with his seed at the same time as Jared would coat his fist with his own release.

His thumb brushed Jared’s crown again and as Jared’s head arched back Jensen spoke softly. “Cum for me, Jared.” Jared’s cock twitched in his hand before erupting in Jensen’s fist. The white pearly strands decorated Jensen’s hand and Jared’s stomach as Jensen stroked him through his orgasm while at the same time his hips bucked violently as he found his own release; his seed coating Jared channel, slicking him up even further, mixing with the lube and spit letting Jensen slide in and out with ease.

Jensen kept on stroking Jared’s shaft even as Jared’s eyes rolled back and he succumbed to the pleasure. He lowered Jared’s legs but stayed inside of his lover as he turned their bodies to spoon against Jared’s back. He was intending in keeping his promise as he waited for Jared to come back to him so that he could take him again. To show Jared how much he loved him, how much he needed him.

oo-0-oo

  
“Kneel, baby,” Jensen pressed on Jared’s shoulder and saw how beautifully Jared submitted to his touch. It was still Jared’s birthday, but hours later and they were all gathered in their living room. Jensen made Jared cum four times and knew that Jared would feel him for a few days, but he could see that his sub was content.

He took out the long slim case that Jeff handed to him and opened it up. It was the collar he had especially made for Jared for his birthday. Admiring it lying on the soft cushion, he knew he’d made the right choice. He closed the box and leaned over pressing it into Jared’s hands. “No peeping.” He let Jared lower his head and undid the clasp that fastened Jared’s old collar.

Immediately Jared tensed up and a shiver ran through his body. “Shh, it’s okay. Trust in me.” Jensen whispered as he removed the old collar before whispering in Jared’s ear, indicating to the box in Jared’s hands. “Open it up.”

Jensen couldn’t help but to smile as Jared’s breath hitched when he opened the box. “Master?”

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” He replied as he took the collar from its casing. It was a solid hinged collar engraved with two characters… **J2**.

Jared nodded his head and bowed it in respect as Jensen placed the collar around his neck and locked the hinge in back. “We’ll get it fastened permanently tomorrow.” Jensen whispered as he took Jared’s mouth in a hard kiss. “I love you, Jared.”

“Thank you. Master. I love you, Sir… Jensen,” Jared sighed contentedly as he let his fingertip glide over the slightly raised engraving. He belonged to Jensen and in Jensen he would trust. This was no longer a game, this was his life. He was finally home.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Games%20we%20play%20from%20Alice/?action=view&current=theend-1.jpg)


End file.
